Son Of My Heart
by Sweety Sweetheart
Summary: Es beginnt in den Sommerferien zwischen Harrys viertem und fünften Schuljahr. Dumbledore muss zwei neue Lehrer einstellen. Zwei? Ja, Severus Snape ist nicht von Voldemort zurückgekeht und Dumbledore versucht alles um Fudges rosarote Untersekretärin von Hogwarts fern zu halten.
1. Ferienzeit

A/N

WARNUNG: DIESES KAPITEL WURDE NICHT BETAGELESEN!

Wobei ich gerade beim Betalesen bin. Hat jemand Lust, Zeit und die Nerven meine Fehler zu korrigieren? *ganz lieb schau*

Dies ist meine erste FF und ich bitte euch deshalb etwas Nachsicht mit mir zu haben.

Ich verdiene (leider) keine Geld damit bin aber auch mit Reviews zufrieden

Alle bekannten Namen für Orte, Personen etc. gehören JKR. Mir gehört nur die Handlung und Gwaine O`Bannon

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

„Soll ich drei oder vier Paar Socken einpacken?", fragte ich Fawkes, „besser zu viel als zu wenig. Andererseits könnte ich unterwegs noch welche kaufen und vielleicht finde ich besonders schöne. Ich packe nur ein Paar ein."

Nach dem gleichen Muster verfuhr ich bereits mit Pullovern und Hemden und genau dasselbe werde ich auch mit allen anderen Kleidungsstücken machen, die man im irischen Knock während der Sommerzeit brachen kann.

Ich freute mich auf meinen Urlaub bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und das folgende Schuljahr planen musste. Meine Ferien hatte ich nämlich aus einem ganz bestimmte Grund für dieses Jahr nach Irland verlegt und nicht wie all die Jahre zuvor in mein Strandhaus in Spanien. Ich wollte dort einen ehemaligen Schüler besuchen und ihn bitte für dieses Jahr Vereidigung zu übernehmen. Minister oberignorant Fudge hatte doch tatsächlich durchblicken lassen, dass er vorhat mir seine Untersekretärin ins Nest zu setzten, sollte ich für Verteidigung keinen Lehrer finden. Leider sah es im Moment ganz danach aus als würde dieser, unbedingt zu verhindernde Fall, eintreffen. Mein alter Freund O'Bannon war diesbezüglich meine letzte Hoffnung.

Nach Harrys Rückkehr vom Friedhof in Little Hangleton war Hogwarts in einem Schockzustand gefangen, der keine Gelegenheit hatte sich wider zu legen. Cedrics Tod, Crouch jr. `s Entdeckung, Moodys Befreiung aus seinem eigenen Koffer, Harrys Geschichte, Fudges Ignoranz, Severus Rückkehr zu Tom Riddle als dies machte mich glauben meine Ferien verdient zu haben. Dann wiederum habe ich auch das Gefühl unbedingt etwas tun zu müssen. Irgendetwas das vielleicht vergessen gegangen ist. Ich nenne das ruhelos, Severus würde es wohl gryffendorisches Helfersyndrom nennen. Ja Severus... er ist nicht zurückgekehrt.

Kaum kehrte im Schloss Ruhe ein, benachrichtigte ich den alten Phönixorden. Das heisst die, die von Toms Rückkehr noch nichts erfahren hatten. Wir haben lange geredet und nicht umsetzbare Pläne geschmiedet. Um er kurz zu machen, wir haben auf die Rückkehr unseres Spions gewartet aber er ist nicht gekommen. Es liess natürlich nicht verbergen, dass in den letzten

zwei Wochen vor den Schulferien, ein Lehrer fehlte. Weder von den Schülern, die meine Erklärung Severus sei krank, fröhlich akzeptierten, noch vom Ministerium, das felsenfest davon überzeugt war Severus sei als loyaler Todesser zu Tom zurückgekehrt. Machten wir uns sorgen? Ja. Suchten wir ihn? Nein! Der Orden war zu schwach und momentan auch zu schlecht organisiert um jemanden zu suchen der höchstens noch Tod gefunden werden könnte.

Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu suchen, schliesslich war Severus lange Jahre eines meiner ganz besonders behüteten Schäfchen... und ich vermisste ihn. Ohne einen Spion hatten weder die Auroren noch der Orden eine Möglichkeit die Anschläge der Todesser zu verhindern. In den zwei Wochen seit Toms Rückkehr und Severus Verschwinden hatte es noch keine Anschläge gegeben. Vermutlich will Tom, Minister oberignorant Fudge in seinem Glauben, Harry würde Lügen erzählen, bestätigen.

Es wäre sinnlos zu versuchen Fudge von Toms Rückkehr zu überzeugen, ihn von der ministerialen Einmischung in Hogwarts abzuhalten oder Severus zu suchen. Wir konnten nur hoffen das unser hoffnungsloser, naiver Minister die Wahrheit rechtzeitig erkennen wird, dass es mir gelingen wird O`Bannon zu überzeugen und...das Severus nicht lange leiden musste.

Punkt zwei war aus meiner Sicht am wahrscheinlichsten, ich war am Packen und würde noch heute im irischen Knock eintreffen. Apropos packen ich stellte gerade fest das ich dabei bin meine gelben Ziersteine anstelle der Zitronendrops einzupacken.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Mein Hotel, indem ich auch mit O`Bannon verabredet war, war ein altes Herrenhaus in Knock. Wäre es von Nebel oder Regen umgeben gewesen, hätte man denken können es stamme aus einem Muggelfilm über Geister und Vampire. Meine Suite befand sich auf der Rückseite des Hauses, mit Blick auf den Wald und einen kleinen Teich. Ich richtete mich ein um dann im Restaurant am, auf O`Bannon reservierten, Tisch zu warten. Es dauerte nicht lange und meine letzte Hoffnung, das folgende Schuljahr nicht mit Fudges rosaroter Untersekretärin im Nacken verbringen zu müssen, sass vor mir. O'Bannon war ein junger enthusiastischer Mann, mit dem Herz am richtigen Fleck. Er war etwas kleiner als ich dafür kräftiger mit schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen, leicht gewellten Haaren, die ihm permanent ins Gesicht vielen, braune Augen und leichter Bartwuchs. Er war einer meiner ehemaligen Schüler, wenn ich mich recht erinnere war er zwei oder drei Jahren nach den Rumtreibern eigeschult worden und landete ebenso in Gryffindor. Zu dieser Zeit fiel er nicht besonders auf, er war nicht übermässig fleissig oder intelligent hatte keine Feinde und nur wenige enge Freunde, obwohl er sich mit allen sehr gut verstand. Wie ich auf ihn kam? Nun, Severus hatte ihn mir vor einigen Jahren einmal vorgeschlagen, ich hatte ihn damals nicht genommen weil er wirklich noch sehr jung gewesen ist und der damalige Mangel an Lehrer für Verteidigung noch nicht so hoch. Doch jetzt wo ich so dringend Jemanden brauchte und ich immer wieder an Severus denken musste, ist er mir wieder eingefallen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. O'Bannon?"

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet und ich hoffe Ihnen ebenso. Wie war Ihre Reise? Gefällt Ihnen das Hotel, das ich empfohlen habe?"

„Die Reise war schnell und einfach per Flohpulver ins Pup, ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie mir noch mitgeteilt haben, dass dieses Hotel von Muggln betrieben wird, ansonsten hätte es wohl einen unschönen Zwischenfall gegeben. Das Hotel an sich ist wunderbar, sobald man sich an die Fahrstühle gewöhnt hat."

„Sie hätten auch die Treppen benutzen können", erwiderte Mr. O'Bannon amüsiert, „diese hier sind wesentlich einfacher zu begehen als die in Hogwarts. Sie bleiben wo sie sind."

„Und mir so einen Spass entgehen lassen? Niemals!"

Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen als eine junge Frau in unauffälliger Uniform mit Notizblock und Stift in der Hand an den Tisch trat: „Was darf ich den Herren bringen?"

„Ein Ginger Beer gerne", bestellte Mr. O'Bannon.

„Ein Butterbier, bitte."

Die junge Frau schaute etwas überrascht: „Wie?"

`Ups, kennen das die Muggel nicht? `

O'Bannons verstecktem Grinsen zu folge anscheinend nicht.

„Ähm... ich nehme auch ein Ginger Beer, bitte."

„Aber natürlich", die junge Frau notierte etwas, „kommt sofort."

„Ich befürchte meine letzte Getränkebestellung in der Muggelwelt liegt bereits etwas zurück", entschuldigte ich mich diskret, „was ist ein Ginger Beer?"

O`Bannon zeigte ein leichtes Lächeln: „Es ist ein würziges scharfes Getränk, wie der Name verrät, mit Ingwergeschmack. Sehr erfrischend."

„Ah tatsächlich, ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

„Es ist in Zauberer Kreisen kaum verbreitet. Was man nicht kennt kann man weder vermissen noch probieren."

„In der Tat und Manches das man probiert hat, vermisst man nicht."

`Wie Bertie Botts Bohnen mit dem Geschmack von Ohrenschmalz oder Erbrochenem.`

„Es freut mich Sie wieder zu sehen, Direktor, und ich würde auch gerne stundenlang mit Ihnen Plaudern. Leider bin ich tierisch neugierig wieso sie mich nach so langer Zeit, so plötzlich und so dringen sprechen wollen."

`Das ging ja schnell. Da hatte sogar Severus mehr Geduld. Ach Severus...`

„Natürlich. Darf ich, um Umwege zu vermeiden, zuerst erfahren wie viel vom Ausgang des Trimagischen Turniers Irland bereits erreicht hat?"

„Sie dürfen. Potters Sieg, Diggorys Tod, die vermutliche Wiedergeburt von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, von der anscheinend niemand weiss wie viel Wahrheit dahinter steckt."

„Viel. Alles. Voldemort ist zurück", so direkt bin ich auch nur selten.

„Ah"

`Ich wusste das Irland nicht sehr viel von Toms Einfluss zu spüren kriegt. Aber diese Antwort fand ich dann doch ein bisschen knapp`

„Sie müssen wissen, dass sich Sie-wissen-schon-wer in vielen irischen Ohren wie eine Legende anhört. Wie Jemand mit dem man kleine Kinder erschrecken kann oder einander Gruselgeschichten erzählt. Ich habe gute Bekannte in Wales von denen ich viel über Sie-wissen-schon-wen erfahren habe. Wenn Sie planen in Irland Verbündete zu suchen, werden Ihnen wahrscheinlich viele gar nicht zu hören."

„Ich bin nicht hier um Sie als Verbündeter im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen", versuchte ich das Missverständnis zu klären, „jedenfalls nicht als Priorität. Ich bin hier um Ihnen eine Stalle als Lehrer anzubieten."

„Welches Fach?", fragte Gwaine interessiert.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, meines Wissens nach sind Sie darin erfahren genug um es zu unterrichten."

Erneut wurde unser Gespräch von der jungen Kellnerin unterbrochen, die zwei Ginger Beer brachte. Mir fiel auf, dass sie O`Bannon unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel musterte. Dieser studierte jedoch in Gedanken versunken die Etikette seines Ginger Beers ohne Notiz davon zu nehmen.

`Schade, es wäre spannend gewesen zu wissen wie der junge Mann auf das Interesse der ebenso jungen Frau reagiert hätte. Wenn alles gut läuft wird er immerhin demnächst mit einem Haufen Teenager arbeiten, von denen einige ihr Interesse an ihm sehr deutlich Ausdrücken werden. `

„Ich muss zugeben Ihr Angebot reizt mich, dennoch werde ich es nicht annehmen."

„Warum nicht?", normaler weise gab ich mir Mühe mich aus dem Leben Anderer herauszuhalten. Er war es mir nicht schuldig einen Grund zu nennen. Vermutlich war diese Notfallfrage der klägliche Versuch um über meinen Schock hinweg zu täuschen. Nicht, dass es etwas gebracht hätte. Ich sah, dass O`Bannon die Verzweiflung, die hinter meiner ruhigen Stimme lag, genauso gehört hatte wie ich.

„Warum so geschockt?"

Mir war klar, dass wenn ich ihm die Situation mit Fudge, seiner rosaroten Kröte und Severus nicht erklärte, würde ich sehr bald mit eben dieser Kröte im Nacken, keinen unbeobachteten Schritt mehr tun können.

„Fudge denkt, ich würde versuchen ihm oder dem Ministerium zu Schaden, indem ich mit meiner kleinen Zauberer Armee, soll heissen, den Schülern, gegen ihn vorgehe."

O`Bannon hob die Hand: „Wer ist noch einmal Fudge? Irgendetwas klingelt da bei mir."

„Der britische Zaubereiminister. Aus diesem Grund will er mir seine Untersekretärin als Lehrerin schicken, gleichzeitig soll sie wahrscheinlich auch die Augen und Ohren nach dem Phönixorden offen halten."

„Phönixorden?"

„Ein von mir geführter Wiederstand gegen Voldemort. Wir versuchen durch Spionage die Attentate der Todesser vorherzusehen und die betreffenden Personen in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Spionage? Sie haben einen Spion in den Reihen der Todesser?"

`Ich habe so gehofft einmal für eine Stunde nicht an ihn denken zu müssen und jetzt...`

„Hatten. Er ist tot."

„Wie wollen Sie und ihr Orden denn jetzt den Todessern wiederstand leisten?", stellte er mir eine berechtigte Frage.

„Hören, sehen, dunkle Ecken auskundschaften, Anhänger gewinnen."

„Kannte ich ihn?"

„Er war, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, drei Klassen über Ihnen. Severus Snape."

Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, rasch wandte er den Blich von mir ab und starrte auf sein leeres Ginger Beer.

`Kannte er ihn etwa? `

„Kannten Sie ihn näher?"

Mich ignorierend drehte er die leere Flasche in den Händen. Ich beschloss, ihn für einen Moment seinen Gedanken zu überlassen.

Endlich machte er den Mund auf, leider nur um erneut ein Ginger Beer zu bestellen. Ich schloss mich dem an.

„Kannten Sie ihn?", fragte ich erneut.

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Er hat mich einmal bei den Tränkehausaufgaben unterstützt und mir ein anderes Mal zu einer Strafarbeit verholfen", antwortet er, „und in meinem letzten Jahr war er mein Lehrer."

`Oh, stimmt. `

„Darf ich die Situation zusammenfassen? Sie möchten das ich Verteidigung unterrichte damit der britische Zaubereiminister Ihnen kein Spion, in Form einer Lehrerin, nach Hogwarts schicken kann."

„Damit treffen sie genau den Punkt", stimmte ich ihm zu und nippte an meinem Ginger Beer.

„Befürchten Sie nicht, dass wenn ich Verteidigung übernehme er Ihnen einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke schickt?"

„Nein, Zaubertränkelehrer nicht so rar wie Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es wird nicht schwierig sein jemanden zu finden."

`Vorausgesetzt man fängt überhaupt mal an. `

Es kehrte Schweigen ein während jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing unterbrochen von der Kellnerin, die die zweite Runde Ginger Beer brachte. Zu meiner Freude lächelte sie O`Bannon dieses mal offen an. Dieser nickte ihr kurz aber nicht unfreundlich zu und starrte dann wiederholt auf sein Ginger Beer. Sie zog mit einem leicht verträumten Lächeln davon.

„Haben Sie öfters solche Begegnungen?", fragte ich ihn unverschämt neugierig.

Er warf mir denselben genervten Blick zu, den Severus immer drauf hatte, wenn ich ihm ein Zitronendrop anbot: „Gelegentlich."

„Dann sollten Sie sich in acht nehmen wenn sie mit einem Haufen hormongesteuerter Teenager arbeiten", versuchte ich ihn dezent zu einer Antwort auf mein Stellenangebot zu bewegen.

„Hm, wenn!"

`Na super`

„Verraten Sie mir warum Sie zweifeln?", auch diese Antwort müsste er mir nicht geben aber fragen darf ich ja.

„Ich wurde in Grossbritannien geboren und bin dort zu Schule gegangen aber mein jetziges Leben ist hier, hier in Irland.

Meine Freunde, Bekannte und Verwandte sind mit der Zeit alle hier her gekommen."

„Und warum lehnen Sie nicht ab?", diese Frage ist noch viel interessanter.

„Der Grund? Eine Herausforderung, Abwechslung und natürlich Hogwarts. Unterrichtet Professor McGonagall immer noch?"

„In der Tat und sie ist nach wie vor Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Die Lehrer haben, bis auf die für Verteidigung, kaum gewechselt."

Ich mache eine Pause um noch einmal Luft zu holen: „Mr. O`Bannon ich kann Ihnen gerne den einten oder anderen Tag Zeit geben damit Sie sich mein Angebot überlegen können aber wie Sie jetzt wissen stehen wir unter Zeitdruck. Ich würde eine rasche Entscheidung Ihrerseits vorziehen."

„Natürlich. Ich werde versuchen Ihnen noch vor Ende dieser Woche Bescheid zu geben, Direktor."

„Ich bitte darum, vielen Dank für ihre Zeit", bringe ich das Gespräch allmählich zu Ende.

„Meinerseits vielen Dank für ihr Angebot, Direktor Dumbledore."

„Selbst wenn Sie mein Angebot nicht annehmen sollten, bitte ich Sie darum mich zu duzen", auffordernd reiche ich ihm meine Hand zum Abschied, „ mein Name ist Albus."

Er schlug ein und erwiderte: „Auf Widersehen Albus. Gwaine O`Bannon wird sich bei dir melden."


	2. Problem,,,gelöst

A/N

Ich bin ein ganz kleines bisschen enttäuscht.

Keine einzige noch so kleine Review habe ich bekommen obwohl die Statistik mir verraten hat,

dass die Geschichte gelesen wurde

Ich weiss es ist schwer deshalb reicht mir auch ein einzelnen Buchstaben als Review, die Legende

dazu ist unten.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Als ich ein paar Tage später zurück nach Hogsmeade apparierte wurde ich so gleich von einer schottischen Sommerbrise begrüsst.

So gern ich das Schloss auch hatte wen es mit Schüler gefüllt war, auf die ruhigen Sommerferien würde ich nur sehr ungern verzichten. Die Wiesen waren Grün, der See blau und der Krake planscht darin wie ein Kleinkind in der Badewanne. Hagrid ging normalerweise den ganzen Tag seinen Tätigkeiten als Wildhüter nach. Doch dieses Jahr musste er die Riesen aufsuchen und um deren Hilfe bitten. Ich war froh, dass Olympe Maxime ihn begleitete, nicht das ich es ihm nicht alleine zugetraut hätte aber vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei.

Ich machte mich auf mehreren Umwegen auf ins Schloss, hoffend das dort eine ganz bestimmte Eule auf mich wartete.

„Direktor?", wurde kurz vor meinem Büro aufgehalten.

„Ah Herr Baron. Geniessen Sie die Ruhe?", begrüsste ich den Hausgeist der Slytherins.

„Durchaus. Ich wollte Ihnen nur eine Frage stellen, bezüglich dem zukünftigen Lehrer meines Hauses."

„Bis jetzt habe ich eine mögliche Lehrkraft gefunden, die jedoch war in Gryffindor."

„Sie werden doch für den noch unbesetzten Posten einen Slytherin einstellen, oder?", fragte der Baron auffallend höflich.

In meinen Ohren klang es wie eine Drohung.

„In der mir gegebenen Situation kann ich nicht wählerisch sein", redete ich mich heraus.

`Umbridge nicht in Hogwarts zu haben ist mir wichtiger als einen Hauslehrer für Slytherin zu finden der auch von dort kommt. `

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", meinte der Baron, „aber das er auch tatsächlich aus Slytherin kommt ist Priorität. Professor Snape war der seit langem beste Hauslehrer Slytherins und dies war im nur möglich weil der sie verstand. Keinem Lehrer aus einem anderen Haus wird es möglich sein sich so um die Slytherins zu kümmern wie sie es sollten."

Der Baron wandte sich ab und war schon halb in der nächsten Wand verschwunden als ich ihm hinterherrief: „Warum?"

„Weil sie so mit Vorurteilen vollgestopft sind, dass sie das offensichtliche nicht sehen. Ein Hauslehrer hat nicht nur das Recht sondern auch die Plicht sein Haus in jeder Situation zu verteidigen, sie dürfen und sollten parteiisch sein. Ein Nicht-Slytherin würde entweder unparteiisch sein oder gar nicht erst für sein Haus einstehen."

„An wen denken Sie?", fragte ich ihn, da er spürbar von einer bestimmten Person sprach.

„Slughorn. Er hatte seine Lieblinge, die er bevorzugte, aus allen Häusern gesammelt und daraus einen Klub gegründet. Doch die Slytherins die nicht in seinem Klub waren und um die er sich hätte kümmern müssen, waren ihm schlicht egal", mit diesen Worten verschwand er endgültig durch die Wand.

`Das war spannend, ändert aber leider nichts an der Situation. `

Ich legte die letzten Meter zum Wasserspeier, der vor meinem Büro stand zurück, nannte ihm das Passwort und änderte es anschliessend in Ginger Beer.

Auf meinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Briefe von Freunden, Kollegen, Verwandten, vom Ministerium, vom Kegelklub und ein paar einzelne Bewerbungen. Ich stieg langsam die Treppe hoch, die hinter meinem Schreibtisch nach oben führte und auf einem Plateau im hinteren Teil meines Büros endete. Dieses Plateau war meine eigene kleine aber feine Bibliothek von deren Mitte aus eine enge Wendeltreppe, die ich jetzt betrat, nach oben in meine Privaträume führte. Ich packte aus und machte mich frisch ehe ich in mein Büro zurückkehrte um mich um die Post zu kümmern. Kaum setzte ich mich hin klopfte es an meinem Fenster. Ich liess den Vogel herein und nahm ihm seine Last ab. Sie kam aus Irland.

Ich nahm mir alle Zeit der Welt um dem Vogel eine Belohnung und eine Schale Wasser zu geben, ehe ich mich erneut setzte und den Brief, von dem so viel abhing, an mich nahm.

_Lieber Albus_

_Als erstes möchte ich mich wiederholt führ dein Stellenangebot bedanken._

_Jeder einzelne dem ich seit unserem Gespräch begegnet bin und dem ich von deinem Angebot erzählt habe, _

_drängte mich geradezu es anzunehmen._

_Jedoch hat die ganze Sache einen Haken den ich gerne noch mit dir besprechen möchte._

_Gib mir doch so rasch wie möglich Bescheid wann du Zeit hast, dann werde ich dich auf Hogwarts besuchen._

_Liebe Grüsse Gwaine O`B_

Ich war hoch erfreut als ich den kurzen Brief gelesen hatte. Gwaine hatte mir noch nicht eindeutig zugesagt aber er war bereit mit mir darüber zu reden und schien der Meinung, dass es sich nicht um ein unlösbares Problem handelte.

Gut gelaunt schickte ich Fawkes mit einem kleinen Zettel nach Irland.

_Lieber Gwaine_

_Sobald du Fawkes Schwanzfedern ergreifst wird er dich zu mir bringen._

_Albus_

Ich räumt noch schnell alle ungeöffneten Mitteilungen in die Schubladen meines Schreibtisches, kaum war ich fertig loderte die Flamme der Phönix auf und Fawkes sass wider auf seiner Stange und Gwaine stand, etwas verwirrt, in meinem Büro.

„Das ging schnell", begrüsste ich ihn, „die meisten müssen sich erst ein paar Minuten erholen nachdem plötzlich ein Phönix vor ihnen in Flammen auftaucht."

Gwaine lächelte leicht: „ Da so was, warum wohl?"

„Setz dich, möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Gerne, hier ist auch nicht besseres Wetter als in Irland", bemerkte Gwaine mit einem kurzen Blich aus dem Fenster.

Draussen hatte es inzwischen angefangen zu regnen.

„Das es regnet bist du dir gewöhnt, nicht wahr?", fragte ich.

„Ja, allerdings", stimmte er mir zu und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die vor meinem Arbeitstisch standen.

Ich reichte ihm eine Tasse Earl Grey, die er dankend entgegen nahm.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne _den Haken_ aus der Welt schaffen um dich endlich im Kollegium von Hogwarts begrüssen zu können", brachte ich das Gespräch auf den Punkt.

„Ah, Der Haken. Weisst du Albus, deine Rate an ehemaligen Verteidigungslehrer ist auffällig hoch. Kannst du mir sagen warum das so ist?"

`Hoppla`

„Verteidigung ist das Fach indem nicht nur Fudge sondern auch Voldemort, ihre Spione einschleusen wollen weil sie dort die Möglichkeit haben, das Wissen der Schüler, in dem für sie wichtigen Fach zu beeinflussen."

„So ist es nicht wahr? Der letzte Lehrer wurde gekidnappt und ein Jahr lang in seinem eigenen Koffer gefangen gehalten. Zuvor war ein Werwolf und ein hypernervöser Mann, dessen Verbindung zu Du-weisst-schon-wer unbestreitbar ist und ein Komiker in Gestalt eines möchtegern Helden von dir angestellt worden."

„Quirinus Quirrell war hier bereits vor seiner Studienreise als Lehrer für Muggelkunde tätig, dass er unterwegs mit Voldemort zusammenstossen würde konnte ich nicht ahnen genau so wenig wie Alastor Moodys Gefangenschaft. Remus Lupin war trotz seiner Lykanthropie ein hervorragender Lehrer und als ich Gilderoy Lockhart einstellte war ich in einer ähnlichen Situation wie

jetzt", erklärte ich.

Gwaine sass vorübergebeugt da und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab, während er mir aufmerksam zuhörte. Er schwieg und ich tat es ihm gleich. Zusammen sassen wir da, tranken Tee, schauten abwechselnd auf die Tassen und zu Fenster hinaus.

Fawkes trippelte auf seiner Stange herum, ehe er den Kopf unter den Flügel schob.

Da Gwaine weiterhin nicht den Eindruck machte als ob er demnächst etwas sagen würde, begann ich damit meine liegen gebliebene Post zu öffnen und Antworten zu schreiben.

„Ich werde nicht annehmen, Albus", sagte Gwaine plötzlich leise.

„Wie?", ich war nicht ganz sicher ob ich ihn richtig verstanden hatte... oder ob ich ihn nicht verstehen wolle.

„Hogwarts ist eine berühmte Schule, Albus, selbst in Irland ist das Gerücht, die Stelle sei verflucht, angekommen."

„Es ist doch nur ein Gerücht", sagte ich sanft.

„Bist du dir sicher? Gerüchte haben oft ein Fünkchen Wahrheit und ein Fünkchen ist mir in diesem Fall schon zu viel."

Ich blickte ihn lange nachdenklich an.

Gwaine war es offenbar unangenehm: „Hältst du mich jetzt für einen Feigling? Auch die gibt es in Gryffindor. Ich hänge sehr an meinem Leben auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so spannend ist, wie wenn ich eine verfluchte Stelle annehmen würde. Ich hoffe du hast Verständnis dafür."

Er erhob sich, ging zur Tür...

„Gwaine!"

...blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Ich halte dich nicht für feige. Komm her", rief ich ihn zurück.

Als wollte er Gwaine von der Tür weg scheuchen zog Fawkes seinen Kopf unter dem Flügel hervor und schüttelte sich.

Gwaine liess sich erweichen und nahm seinen Platz und seine Haltung wieder ein.

„Ich habe Verständnis und halte dich sicher nicht für einen Feigling", versicherte ich ihm erneut und meinte es ehrlich

Gwaine strich sich die Haare zurück und schaute mich an als hätte ich ihm erzählt, dass ich ihn für den lebendig gewordenen Herkules halte.

„Ich mag dich, Gwaine und ich würde dich immer noch gerne im Kollegium von Hogwarts sehen.", ich machte eine extra lange Pause, „Wie du weisst ist die Stelle für den Lehrer der Zaubertränke auch noch frei."

„Zaubertränke? Albus das ist keine gute Idee..."

„Warum nicht", unterbrach ich ihn, „ mein Erinnerungsvermögen ist sehr gut, deshalb weiss ich auch noch, dass du in Zaubertränke die UTZ erreicht und bestanden hast."

„Ich habe Zaubertränke gemocht aber es ist Jahre her seit ich einen Kessel auch nur von weitem gesehen habe", erwiderte Gwaine leicht panisch.

„Dann hast du in den folgenden Ferienwochen noch genügend Zeit dein Gedächtnis wieder aufzufrischen."

„Soll ich etwa nur Theorieunterricht geben?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Nicht doch, ich meinte eigentlich, dass du Kurse besuchen könntest. Das Brauen von Zaubertränken ist wie Besen fliegen, was du einmal kannst verlernst du nicht mehr. Du kannst es ja und musst es nur wieder ein bisschen an die Oberfläche hohlen", versuchte ich ihm die Sache schmackhaft zu machen und allmählich verschwand die Skepsis und liess nur noch einen Hauch Zweifel zurück.

„Ich traue dir das durchaus zu", versuchte ich es erneut.

„Das ist schön aber es wäre besser wenn _ich_ es _mir_ zutrauen würde."

„Früher hast du nie an deinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt."

„Albus, ich war nie ein aussergewöhnlicher Schüler und was früher angeht. Da musste ich, eben diese Fähigkeiten auch nicht anderen beibringen."

„Ich dulde von dir keine Absage aus Selbstzweifel, Gwaine O`Bannon", sagte ich bestimmt.

Ich fing an den Vertrag für die Zaubertränkelehrer aus den Tiefen meiner Schubladen zu suchen, fand ihn irgendwo ganz unten und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Du kannst ihn mittnehme, von einem Anwalt durchleuchten lassen oder einen Papierflieger daraus machen , hauptsache du unterschreibst", ich platzierte den Vertrag vor Gwaine's Nase.

Seufzend nahm er ihn an sich und begann mit lesen. Es handelte sich um einen klassischen Lehrervertrag mit Extraklausel für Zaubertränke. Die Idee ihm diese Stelle anzubieten war mir spontan gekommen, Gwaine würde Hogwarts nur Nutzen bringen.

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen würde.

„Ich will mich nicht beschweren aber wieso ist hier ein höheres Gehalt angegeben als du zahlen müsstest?", Gwaine blickte mich neugierig an.

„Du hast noch nicht fertig gelesen, oder? Hogwarts Tränkelehrer übernahmen bisher auch die Ausstattung des Krankenflügels, wenn du das nicht möchtest können wir es auch streichen. Vorausgesetzt du verzichtest auf den zusätzlichen Lohn."

„Muss man nicht Meister sein um Tränke zu verkaufen?"

„Nein, musst du nicht. Wenn du Kunden hättest wäre es natürlich vom Vorteil aber die Tränke die du für den Krankenflügel brauen wirst, gehen direkt zu Poppy Pomfrey, die sie sicher auch noch überprüfen würde wenn du dir in deren Wirkung nicht sicher wärst.

Es gibt zu wenig Tränkemeister um alle benötigten Tränke abdecken zu können, wenn nur Studierte sie verkaufen dürften."

„Ja natürlich", Gwaine wandte sich wieder dem Vertrag und ich mich meiner Post zu.

Für einige Minuten war Ruhe ehe...: „Gibst du mir bitte eine Feder?"

Ich reichte ihm die Feder, die ich gerade in der Hand hielt um die Menge Zitronendrops anzugeben, die ich bestellen wollte.

„Eins noch Gwaine", unterbrach ich ihn bevor er die Feder ansetzen konnte, „mir ist bewusst, dass du in Gryffindor gewesen bist. Ich möchte dich dennoch fragen ob du es in Erwägung ziehst Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu werden?"

Gwaine schaute mich überrascht an: „Hältst du das den Slytherins gegenüber für fair?"

„In der mir gegebenen Situation kann ich nicht wählerisch sein", sagte ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Was ist mit dem noch unbekannten Lehrer?"

„Ich habe zu wenig Spielraum um Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, ob dieser Lehrer aus Slytherin kommt oder nicht."

„Ich weiss nicht ob das gut ist aber wenn es ein Nicht-Slytherin wird, werde ich den zusätzlichen Posten gerne annehmen."

Gwaine schrieb schwungvoll seinen Namen auf die dafür vorgesehene Linie ehe er sich erhob.

„Ich werde mich nach ein paar Kursen umhören und pünktlich zur einführenden Lehrerkonferenz wieder in Hogwarts sein. Bis dann", verabschiedete er sich. Bevor er ging richtete er den Zauberstab auf den Vertrag der immer noch auf meinem Schreibtisch lag und sich nun selbstständig zu einem Papierflieger faltete um mir anschliessend um den Kopf zu schwirren.

Gwaine hatte mein Büro verlassen, während ich dem Drehen des Wasserspeiers lauschte setzte ich eine grosse sechs in das Feld für die Mengenangabe der Zitronendrops und schickte Fawkes damit los.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	3. Hauselfen und Eber

A/N

Youhuuuuu, ich habe Reviews bekommen.

Da heutige Kapitel ist ein kleines bisschen kürzer.

Sam: Freut mich das es dir gefällt, da will ich dich doch gar nicht lange aufhalten. Viel Spass

Finny: Danke für das O. Als Snape Fan wirst du sicher auf deine Kosten kommen. Viel Spass

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Ich war froh Gwaine zukünftig in Hogwarts zu wissen und ärgerte mich über mich selbst ihn nicht früher eingestellt zu haben.

Leider hatte sich mein Hauptproblem, Umbridge, damit nicht gelöst. Wobei mir einfiel, dass ich noch Bewerbungen geschickt bekommen hatte.

Ich fand sie in meinem Schreibtisch und begann sie durchzusehen. Alle Bewerbungen betrafen, die schon vergebene Stelle, als Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

`Mist`

Ich begann erneut zu studieren welcher meiner Bekannten ich vielleicht als Vereidigungslehrer begeistern könnte. Mir vielen aber nur noch die ein, die ablehnen würden: Lupin, so gut er auch war, würde nicht als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Moody hatte mir, kaum aus dem Koffer, geschworen nie wieder eine Stelle als Lehrer anzunehmen. Diverse andere Ordensmitglieder vielen wegen ihren Aufgaben in Kampf gegen Tom aus.

Ich beschloss, dass ich meine Gedankengänge auch draussen weiter verfolgen konnte und machte mich auf den Weg aufs Schulgelände.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Der Regen zwang mich schliesslich meinen Spaziergang frühzeitig abzubrechen. Dank einem Wasser-abweise-Zauber gelangte ich trotz plötzlichem Platzregen trocken ins Schloss zurück. Auf halberhöhe der Treppe drehte ich um, um der Küche einen Besuch abzustatten mit der Hoffnung Winky für einen Moment von Butterbier abzulenken.

Plötzlich fand ich mich an einem Tisch wieder und wurde mit Kuchen, Keksen und Zitronendrops bedient. Dobby war sehr engagieren bei allem was er tat und versprach mir sofort einen Vorrat an Ginger Beer anzulegen, nachdem ich ihm von meiner neuen Schwäche erzählt hatte.

„Wie geht es Winky?", stellte ich Dobby eine überflüssige Frage.

Ich sah genau wie es ihr ging: Besch...eiden

„Winky hört nicht auf zu trinken, Sir, Dobby hat alles versucht", gestand der kleine Kerl traurig und liess die Ohren hängen,

„Winky sagt sie sei eine böse Elfe."

„Was macht sie so? Hat sie irgendwelche fixen Aufgaben?"

„Ja Sir, Winky und Dobby putzen den Gryffindorturm, wegen der Kleidung, Sir", erklärt mir Dobby.

„Was für Kleidung? Sind die Gryffindors so unordentlich?"

„Oh nein Sir, wegen Hermine Ganger, sie strickt."

„Ah tatsächlich?", fragte ich überrascht.

Stricken war eine eher seltene Beschäftigung unter meinen Schülern.

„Ja Sir, um die Hauselfen zu befreien, Sir. Alle haben Angst befreit zu werden, Dobby und Winky sind schon frei also müssen sie putzen, Sir."

`Wie interessant`

Erneut schaute ich mich nach Winky um. Sie trug einen Rock, der sicher sehr hübsch gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht mit Flecken übersät gewesen.

Ich setzte mich zu ihr vor den Kamin: „Hallo Winky, wie geht es dir?"

Grosse, runde Elfenaugen richteten sich auf mich und wurden langsam feucht: „Sir Direktor ist viel zu gut für Winky, Winky ist eine böse Elfe!"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte ich freundlich.

„Winky konnte nicht auf jungen Meister aufpassen. Wegen Winky sind beide Meister tot."

Die Elfe liess die leere Butterbierflasche fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen um zu weinen.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Winky", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

`Deine ehemaligen Meister sind für ihren Tod selbst verantwortlich', aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass diese Worte, laut ausgesprochen, einen Wasserfall ausgelöst hätten.

Ich setzte mich zurück an den Tisch. Es war nicht das erste Gespräch dieser Art das ich mit Winky führte, deshalb wusste ich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihr über die Taten ihrer früheren Besitzer zu sprechen.

Dobby gesellte sich erneut zu mir und wir suchten nach einer Aufgabe für Winky, mit der sie sich wohl fühlen könnte.

Alle Aufgaben die Hauselfen übernehmen, würden sie nicht von ihren Erinnerungen und dem Alkoholismus ablenken können.

Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg in meine Räume.

Die Lehrerquartiere waren recht gross und jeder Lehrer konnte sie nach seinem Geschmack einrichten. Da ich Schulleiter war, waren meine Räume noch um einiges grösser. Ich hatte eine eigene Küche, in der ich Rezepte ausprobierte. Natürlich nur für Süssigkeiten, zum Kochen fehlte mir die Zeit und ich hatte auch keinen Grund dazu, schliesslich war ich mit den Kochkünsten der Hauselfen völlig zufrieden. Mein Schlafzimmer war zitronengelb gestrichen und beherbergte ein grosses Bett und einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank.

Das Wohnzimmer war mit weichem Teppich ausgelegt, hatte einen riesigen Kamin, ein überfülltes Bücherregal, verschiedene Vitrinen und grosse Fenster durch die gerade ein Patronus, in Gestalt eines Ziegenbocks, hereingeschwebt kam.

„Albus, komm sofort in den Eberkopf", sagt die Stimme meines Bruders.

`Natürlich, dem lieben, netten und so höflichen Bruder stattet man doch gerne einen Besuch ab. `

Ich benutzte das Flohnetzwerk und stand kurze Zeit später im Hinterzimmer des Eberkopfes. Schon stand mein Bruder vor mir und blickte mich böse an, was ich natürlich ignorierte.

„Na endlich", knurrte Aberforth.

„Auch dir einen guten Tag", erwiderte ich höflich was er genauso ignorierte.

Wortlos stampfte er die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hoch. Ich verstand das so, dass ich ihm folgen sollte. Er blieb vor der letzten, rechten Tür am Ende des Ganges, von der ich wusste das es sein Schlafzimmer war, stehen , deutete darauf und sagte : „Geh rein."

Ich öffnete, leicht genervt über das Verhalten meines Bruders, die Tür und blieb augenblicklich stocksteif stehen.

Zögernd betrat ich das Zimmer, das mit einem schmalen aber langen Bett und einem Kleiderschrank schon fast überfüllt war.

Ich trat neben das Bett und blickte geschockt auf den, mir wohl bekannten, leblos daliegenden und von einer dünnen Decke bedeckten Körper hinunter.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich leise.

Aberforth deutete auf eine zerbrochene antike Vase.

„Sie ist ein Portschlüssel, landete in diesem Zimmer und zerbrach dabei. Ich habe ihn aufs Bett gelegt."

Ich fühlte mich als hätte mir jemand Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet oder mich bei Wintertemperaturen in den schwarzen See baden geschickt.

Betroffen kniete ich mich neben das Bett, meine protestierenden, alten Knochen ignorierend und nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände.

„Severus, hörst du mich?", fragte ich leise.

„Er reagiert nicht, glaubst du das hätte ich nicht versucht?", Aberforth sprach leise aber immer noch ärgerlich.

Ich achtete nicht auf ihn und zog meinen Zauberstab.

„Das kannst du dir sparen", unterbrach mich mein nervender kleiner Bruder erneut, „es funktioniert kein Zauber den du auf ihn anwendest."

„Deine Zauber funktionieren ohnehin nie", fuhr ich ihn grob an, musste aber bald darauf feststellen, dass er Recht hatte.

Weder heilte der tiefe Schnitt über seiner Augenbraue noch zeigte der Diagnosezauber Wirkung.

„Er muss in den Krankenflügel", sagte ich und überlegte wie ich ihn ohne Zauberei dorthin kriegen konnte.

Auf ihn angewendet zeigte sie keine Wirkung...aber auf mich.

Ich schob meine Arme unter seine Schultern und Kniekehlen und konzentrierte mich um meine Magie zu sammeln und in die Muskeln meiner Armen fliessen zu lassen. So gestärkt konnte ich meinen Tränkemeister samt Decke ohne Probleme die Treppe herunter und zum Kamin tragen an dem Aberforth mit Flohpulver wartete. Ich war überrascht wie wenig er wog und hoffte, dass es mit meiner momentanen Stärke zusammenhing.

Zusammen mit meiner Last flohte ich in den Krankenflügel und legte ihn auf das nächste Bett als mir einfiel, dass ich zurzeit die einzige lebende Person in Hogwarts bin. Poppy ist wie alle anderen in die Ferien oder an einen zweiten Wohnsitz verreist.

Also rief ich Fawkes zu mir und schieckte ihn auf die Suche. Er würde die Krankenschwester am ehesten finden.

So stand ich nun am Bett meines bewusstlosen Tränkemeisters und Spions und wusste nicht was tun. Unsicher wie ich mich gerade fühlte machte ich mich daran ihn aus der dünnen Decke zu wickeln und die Fetzen, die den Namen Kleidung, nicht mehr verdienten, zu entfernen. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, liess meine Hoffnung bezüglich seines Gewichts, rasch schwinden.

`Was soll ich tun? Ihn auf Muggelart zu waschen ist unangebracht schliesslich bin ich nicht Krankenschwester aber ihn so liegen lassen bis Poppy kommt ist keine Option.`

Seufzend besorgte ich mir eine Schüssel Wasser, mehrere Handtücher, ein Pergament und eine Diktierfeder, der ich alle Verletzungen, die ich finden werde diktieren muss um es Poppy geben zu können.

Das erste Wort war _unterernährt,_ dem folgte _Schnittwunde über dem linken Auge, Schlüsselbeinbruch, Schulter ausgerenkt oder gebrochen, Blutergüsse am Brustkasten evtl. Rippenbruch, Fesselspuren an beiden Handgelenken, Fingerbrüche _und _ein geschwollenes Knie._

Als ich die Schüssel und die Handtücher wegräumte hatte ich Tränen in den Augen und hasste mich selbst.

`Super Albus, toll gemacht schickst ihn direkt in die Höhle der Schlange nur mit der Ausrede, dass er seinen Tarnung nicht aufs Spiel setzten wollte und deshalb nicht nach Tom gesucht hat.`

Während ich so vor mir her fluche, ja ich kann fluchen, bereitete ich eine wärmende Bettflasche zu da sein Körper völlig unterkühlt war und auch Wärmezauber keine Wirkung zeigte. Sorgfältig legte ich die Bettflasche an seine Seit und decke ihn zu.

Fawkes war immer noch auf der Suche nach Poppy und ich konnte nichts weiter tun als warten...und hoffen.

Ich konnte keinen Zauber auf Severus legen der mich benachrichtigt hätte wenn er aufwachen würde. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als im Krankenflügel zu bleiben.

Ein Zauber liess alle in meinem Büro ankommenden Briefe direkt in den Krankenflügel fliegen, so konnte ich mich die Zeit mit lesen und beantworten von Nachrichten verbringen.

Doch weder die erneuten Bewerbungen um die Stelle als Tränkelehrer noch die Schockofroschkarten deren Besitzer ein Autogramm wünschten, konnten mich von dem Häufchen Haut und Knochen ablenken, das blass und leblos da lag und sich einfach nicht bewegte.

Nachdem ich bemerkt hatte, dass ich mehr Zeit mit hin und her laufen, Puls kontrollieren und ihn einfach nur ansehen verbracht habe als mit lesen. Gebe ich meine Versuch mich zu beschäftigen auf und bleibe neben Severus Bett sitzen.

„Severus, hörst du mich? Hätte ich auch nur geahnt, dass du noch lebst hätte ich dich gesucht, glaub mir aber ... ich hatte kein noch so kleines bisschen Hoffnung dich noch lebend zu finden, verstehst du? Stattdessen habe ich einen Lehrer für deinen Posten eingestellt... aber wenn du aufwachst bekommst du ihn zurück versprochen. Kennst du Gwaine O`Bannon? Er war drei Jahre unter dir,

er sagte du hättest ihm einmal bei den Tränkehausaufgaben geholfen und einmal hätte er wegen dir eine Strafarbeit gekriegt.

Erst wollte ich ihn für Verteidigung einstellen, wegen Umbridge weisst du?

Aber er wollte nicht deshalb habe ich ihm deine Stelle angeboten, hätte ich gewusst, dass du noch lebst hätte ich das nicht getan, wirklich nicht aber so... Ich muss einen Lehrer für Verteidigung finden bevor Fudge beschliesst das ich genug Zeit gehabt habe um jemanden zu suchen...Aberforth hat mir einen Patronus geschickt nachdem du im Eberkopf gelandet bist. Wie kommst du in den Eberkopf? Konntest du fliehen?

Ich habe dich geholt und nach Hogwarts gebracht, du bist im Krankenflügel. Poppy ist im Moment nicht da aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, Fawkes ist auf der Suche nach ihr, weisst du? Sie wird dir helfen können. Warum schlägt bei dir keine Magie an, hmm? Haben sie dich verflucht? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, Junge? Du bist ganz kalt, möchtest du eine zweite Decke?

Ich erneuere dir die Wärmflasche, ja? Und noch ein Glas Wasser, damit du trinken kannst wenn du aufwachst und Durst hast."

`Ja, wenn und was wenn nicht?`

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	4. Auch Muggel sind Heiler

A/N

Wieder habe ich vergeblich auf Reviews gewartet.

Ich werde das nächste Kapitel erst reinstellen wenn ich min. eines bekommen habe.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Ich zuckte zusammen und wären fast von meinem Stuhl gerutscht als die Flamme des Phönix unmittelbar neben mir aufloderte.

`Stuhl? Warum schlafe ich auf einem Stuhl? `

„Severus! Albus was ist passiert?"

`Poppy!`

„Albus!", Poppy hatte bereits den Zauberstab gezogen und verwendete einen Diagnosezauber.

„Das bringt nichts Poppy, kein Zauber den du auf ihn anwendest schlägt an. Er ist per Portschlüssel in den Eberkopf gekommen, Aberforth hat mich allarmiert und ich habe ihn hier her gebracht. Das hier konnte ich bisher feststellen", erklärte ich und reichte ihr den, von der Diktierfeder beschriebenen, Zettel.

„Ach Albus, ich bin Heilerin und nicht Ärztin. Wie soll ich ihn heilen wenn ich keine Magie anwenden kann?"

„Es stehen haufenweise Bücher über Muggelmedizin in deinem Büro, die hast du doch gelesen?", fragte ich sie.

„Das reicht nicht, Albus, ich kann doch keinen Patienten nur auf Theorie basierend behandeln", erwiderte sie fassungslos, „ganz davon abgesehen habe ich die Ausrüstung dafür nicht."

Poppy studierte den Zettel.

„Kann gut sein, dass ich etwas übersehen habe", erwähnte ich noch.

Lange Zeit war es still während Poppy abwechselnd auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand und auf Severus blickte.

„Poppy?", fragte ich leise.

Sie seufzte: „Muggel benutzen sogenannte Röntgengeräte um Knochenbrüche festzustellen. So eins habe ich nicht und es würde in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren. Ich kenne einen Squib, der Arzt ist und vielleicht über so ein Gerät verfügt. Ich werde ihn kontaktieren."

Es dauerte überraschender Weise nicht lange bis sie wieder neben mir stand.

„Also, er meinte, dass er, obwohl er über so ein Gerät verfüge, uns nicht einfach damit hantieren lassen kann..."

„Bitte, was?", jetzt war es an mir fassungslos zu klingen.

...dies aber auch gar nicht nötig sei, da wir beide jemanden kennen, der einen Knochenbruch _sehen_ kann."

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Einen Heiler?"

„Nein, einen Auroren."

„Mad-Eye Moody!"

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Dieses Mal konnte ich nicht Fawkes schicken da ich befürchten musste, Moody würde ihn in seiner Paranoia versehentlich töten.

Eine kurze Nachricht per Flohnetzwerk reichte auch.

„Vielleicht wäre er im St. Mungos besser aufgehoben", warf Poppy zögernd ein.

Vermutlich behagte ihr der Gedanke genauso wenig wie mir.

„Nein. St. Mungos ist nicht sicher für ihn. Wir wissen nicht wie er in den Eberkopf gekommen ist falls er fliehen konnte würden wir ihn auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Ausserdem wird das Ministerium ihn nicht so einfach in den Händen der Heiler lassen, sie sind überzeugt davon, dass er ein Todesser ist."

„Aber der Minister bestreitet doch die Rückkehr von Du-weisst-schon-wer und von der Anklage der Todesserei wurde er freigesprochen"

„Es handelt sich auch weniger um das Ministerium oder den Minister. Es geht um einige einzelne Auroren, die nicht begeistert waren als ich nach dem ersten Krieg für Severus ausgesagt habe. Diese Auroren haben alle eine persönliche Rechnung mit Severus offen und würden alles tun um ihn in Askaban zu sehen."

„Aber er wurde freigesprochen!", wiedersprach Poppy.

„Nur weil der Minister der Wiedergeburt Voldemorts wiederspricht, bedeutet das nicht, dass alle im Ministerium das auch so sehen.

Es sind nicht alle Auroren so naiv, manche vielleicht, aber nicht alle. Sie glauben oder ahnen zumindest, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und sie wissen, dass Severus für drei Wochen verschwunden war. Sie würden ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand festnehmen, wenn er im St. Mungos wäre."

Das Flohnetzwerk kündigte die Ankunft eines Gastes an und ein dumpfes _klock, klock, klock_ bestätigte dessen Identität.

„Alastor, schön dich zu sehen wie geht's dir?"

Moody öffnete den Mund um zu antworten ehe sein Blick auf das einzig belegte Bett des Krankenflügels fiel.

„Was ist hier los?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Nun, Severus ist wieder da und wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

Meine kurz gefasste Erklärung machte meinen alten Freund nur noch misstrauischer: „Ich werde nicht auf ihn aufpassen, Dumbledore!"

„Nicht doch, ich bin hier, Poppy ist hier, das reicht. Wir haben einen Hinweis bekommen, nachdem du gebrochene Knochen sehen kannst."

„Kann ich", bestätigt er mir knapp aber immer noch misstrauisch.

„Auf ihn angewendete Magie zeigt keine Wirkung, auch Diagnosezauber nicht", erklärte ich weiter, „wir können die Knochenbrüche nur vermuten und das reicht nicht um sie zu behandeln."

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte er knapp.

„Poppy?", gab ich die Frage weiter.

„Am Finger."

Moody kam näher und stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Das magische Auge richtete sich auf Severus Hände die über den Decken auf seinem Bauch lagen.

„Die Mittelhandknochen von Zeige – und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand sind glatt durchgebrochen, keine Splitter", diagnostizierte er ruhig.

„Albus, kannst du diese Fingerschienen anbringen? So fest, dass sie nicht gleich verrutschen aber die Durchblutung nicht behindert wird. Wenn die Knochen nicht verkürzt sind (A/N nicht übereinander gerutscht) reicht es, wenn wir sie ruhig stellen", trug Poppy mir eine Aufgabe auf und ich war froh nicht mehr nur zusehen zu müssen.

„Was ist mit der linken Schulter? Ausgerenkt oder gebrochen?"

„Beides."

„Beides! Und das linke Schlüsselbein?", fragte Poppy besorgt.

„Auch gebrochen. Das kann ich sogar mit meinem normalen Auge sehen", erwiderte Moody hart.

`Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es nicht bemerkt`, musste ich ihm gedanklich Recht geben.

„Was ist mit den Rippen?", fragte ich.

Ich habe mich nicht getraut zu nach einer Bruchstelle zu tasten und einen Bruch nur wegen dem grossen Bluterguss, auf der rechten Seite seines Brustkorbs, in Betracht gezogen.

„Zwei nebeneinander liegende Rippen gebrochen, auch keine Splitter", stellte Alastor durch die Decke hindurch fest.

„Das Knie?"

„Nicht gebrochen!"

Poppy atmete unauffällig aus und ich machte es ihr nach. Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte Moody ungeduldig.

„Ja Alastor. Danke", verabschiedete ich ihn.

Alastor hatte Severus noch nie gemocht.

„Albus?"

„Ja, Poppy?"

Die Krankenschwester drückte mir eine kleine Tube Salbe, einige Einwegtücher und ein grosses Pflaster in die Hand.

„Kümmerst du dich bitte um die Schnittwunde?"

„Natürlich."

Die Wunde hatte ich vorher schon gereinigt, tupfte sie aber noch einmal mit einem feucht gezauberten Tuch ab ehe ich die braunrote, übelriechende Salbe in die Hand nahm.

„Poppy, ist diese Salbe irgendwie magisch?"

„Nein, ich behandle ihn jetzt komplett auf Muggelart."

Also trug ich eine grosszügige Menge auf und klebte das Pflaster sorgfältig darüber.

„Wieso wacht er nicht auf, Poppy?", fragte ich besorgt.

Poppy seufzte und reichte mir zwei elastische Verbände: „Versorgst du noch die Handgelenke? Salbe drauf und mit einem Verband abdecken."

Ich nickte und verzichtete auf die Beantwortung meiner Frage.

Während ich Severus Handgelenke behutsam mit der Salbe bestrich und verband, kümmerte sich Poppy um sein Knie.

Anstatt eine Salbe zu benutzen, legte sie einen, in ein Handtuch gewickelten, Kühlbeutel darauf. Als sie die Decke bis auf Hüfthöhe zurückschlug um die Rippen zu behandeln, hörte ich sie ruckartig einatmen als sie sich, den Ausmassen des Gewichtsverlustes, bewusst wurde. Sein Bauch war eingesunken und die Rippen, Schlüsselbeine, Schulter- und Hüftknochen standen scharf hervor. Ich stellte fest, dass meine Vermutung bezüglich eines Rippenbruchs unnötig war. Die beiden gebrochenen Stellen waren deutlich sichtbar. Poppy schmierte eine kühlende Salbe auf den Bluterguss, bedeckte die Stelle mit einem Sauberen Tuch und deckte ihn wieder zu. Die Frage warum er zwei Decken hatte, beantwortete sie sich selbst dafür stellte sie eine andere Frage:

„Warum ist er nackt?"

`Oh`

„Na ja, ich konnte ihn nicht einfach so, wie er war, liegen lassen. Zum Waschen musste ich ihm, das was von seiner Kleidung übrig war, ausziehen und danach...ich habe es einfach vergessen, schätze ich", ich war nicht oft verlegen aber dieser Moment gehörte dazu.

Sie verschwand wortlos in ihrem Büro und ich hörte erneut das Flohnetzwerk. Dieses Mal dauerte es länger, bis sie wieder kam und sie trug eines der blütenweissen Krankenhaushemden und schob eine Stange auf Rädern mit sich an der ein undurchsichtiger Beutel hing.

„Wofür ist das?", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Zum Anziehen", sie reichte mir das Hemd mit einer angedeuteten Handbewegung, laut der ich es ihm anziehen sollte, „ und um ihn künstlich zu ernähren . Er bleibt mir keinen weiteren Tag einfach so liegen ohne Nahrung zugeführt zu bekommen. Könntest du bitte das Blut in seinem rechten Arm stauen?"

Ich verzauberte das Nachthemd damit es sich selbstständig anlegte und ich Severus nicht unnötig bewegen musste.

Poppy reichte mir ein Band, das ich nun um den schmerzlich dünnen Oberarm schlang und ihn abband. Es dauerte seine Zeit bis die Vene an seiner Armbeuge deutlich genug hervorstand um punktiert zu werden, endlich konnte Poppy die Nadel setzen und den Arm verbinden um einem verrutschen vorzubeugen.

Schliesslich sassen wir einander gegenüber und betrachteten unseren Patienten. Seine verletzte Hand lag zwischen meinen und wurde gewärmt. Hätte ich nicht das sachte Heben und Senken seiner Brust gesehen hätte ich ihn für tot gehalten. Er war blass wie das Laken... oder das Nachthemd...oder das Pflaster an seinem Kopf... oder die Verbänden an seinen Handgelenken. Poppy betrachtete ihn ebenfalls und schien ähnliche Gedankengänge zu haben wie ich nur...noch besorgter?

Ich verliess meinen Platz um Tee zu organisieren. Poppy bekam eine Tasse gereicht und meine stellte ich auf den Nachttischt während Severus kalte Hände wieder den Weg zwischen Meine warmen fanden.

„Poppy?"

„Hmm?", fragte sie abwesend.

„Poppy?"

„Ja Albus, ich höre dich."

„Was macht dir solche Sorgen? Sein Knie? Wird er wieder gehen können? Werden irgendwelche bleibenden Schäden zurückbleiben?"

„Es ist nicht sein Knie über das ich mir am meisten Sorgen mache", antwortete sie mir, „was deine anderen Fragen betrifft: Ich denke, dass er wieder gehen können wird ob er bleibende Schäden zurückbehält kann ich noch nicht sagen."

„Poppy! Was macht dir solche Sorgen!?", mir ist nicht entgangen, dass sie nicht alle meine Fragen beantwortet hatte und langsam bekam ich Angst um meinen...Freund.

„Du hast mich bereits gefragt wieso er nicht aufwacht. Die Wahrheit: Ich weiss es nicht. Er ist nicht bewusstlos, es ist als würde er nur schlafen. Wenn er wiederum nur schlafen würde wäre er während der Behandlung aufgewacht", sie seufzte erneut, „sein Untergewicht macht mir am meisten sorgen."

`Ah`

„Poppy er war drei Wochen gefangen, selbst wenn er etwas zu essen gekriegt haben sollte, bezweifle ich, dass er es gegessen hat. Sei es jetzt aus Appetitlosigkeit oder aus Misstrauen. Bedenke auch, dass er schon vor der Gefangenschaft eher ihm unteren Teil des Normalgewichts lag."

„Das Stimmt schon aber das hier", sie machte eine Bewegung, die Severus Körper einschloss, „ist einfach nicht normal."

„Ja ich weiss", gestand ich leise, „aber wir können nichts weiter tun als warten, nicht wahr?"

Poppy nickte betrübt und zog sich in ihr Büro zurück.

Ich wandte mich wieder an meinen neuen, ganz besonderen Schützling, schob ihm meinen Arm in den Nacken und betete seinen Kopf an meinen Oberarm. Bei der Behandlung der Rippen ist mir das Bild eines KZ-Häftlings durch den Kopf geschossen, das ich vor nicht so langer Zeit gesehen hatte. Die Ideologie des Nazi-Regimes und die der Todesser sind sich gar nicht unähnlich. Beide verfolgten Personen aus völlig unverständlichen Gründen, nahmen sie gefangen, folterten und töteten sie.

„Severus? Du musst aufwachen, hörst du? Du wirst gebraucht. Ich. Brauche. Dich. Hier."

Sanft strich ich ihm über die eingefallenen Wangen, strich die langen Haare aus dem Weg, und stellte mich auf eine lange Wartezeit ein.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	5. Zwischen Sonnenunter- und Sonnenaufgang

A/N

Finny: Ganz herzlichen Dank, für dein Review. Hoffentlich gefällt dir die Geschichte weiterhin.

Dank Finny kommt jetzt das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spass

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEETY

`Poppy hatte mich aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen! Das ist nicht zu fassen, ich bin hier Schulleiter.

Ich bin im Sitzen eingeschlafen und auch wenn sich mein Nacken darüber nicht gefreut hat ist es doch kein Grund mich `_Aufgrund bestehender Gefahr für dein Wohlbefinden_` hinauszuwerfen!`

Ich setze mich an meinen Schreibtisch und schaute die neusten Bewerbungen durch, von denen sich kein einziger als Lehrer für Verteidigung bewarb. Schliesslich hing ich meinen Gedanken nach und betrachtete meinen Phönix der allmählich etwas Leid ausschaute und vermutlich kurz davor stand, in Flammen aufzugehen. Ich schreckte auf als es an meinem Fenster klopfte und eine, nein zwei, Eulen forderten eingelassen zu werden.

Eine Eule, war die mir wohlbekannte Eule vom Honigtopf, die mir meine sechs Pfund Zitronendrops brachte welche ich ihr auch sogleich abnahm. Die zweite Eule kannte ich nicht aber der Brief, den sie brachte, trug das Siegel des Ministeriums.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Treffen des Phönixordens im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Anwesende: Ich, Alastor, Sirius, ein Teil der Weasleys, Elphias Doge, Dädalus Diggel, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin , Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore und als seltener Gast, Arabella Figg.

Thema1: Harry Potter und sein Patronus in Little Whinging.

Arabella bestätigte mir den Inhalt des Briefes, Harry Potter wurde im Beisein seines Muggelcousins Dudley Dursley von Dementoren angegriffen und hatte einen Patronus heraufbeschworen um kurz darauf vom _Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie_, zu einer Anhörung vorgeladen und von der Schule verwiesen zu werden.

Ich war zuvor beim Minister und habe es geschafft, dass über Harrys Schulverweis und der damit verbundenen Zerstörung seines Zauberstabs, erst nach der Anhörung entschieden wird.

Wir besprachen Harrys Umzug aus dem Ligusterweg zum Grimmauldplatz, neun der 18 Anwesenden würden den Jungen hierher bringen und hier wird er auch bis zu Anhörung und wahrscheinlich auch bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres bleiben

Die Weasleys werden ebenfalls bis zu Schulanfang in den Grimmauldplatz ziehen und Miss Granger einladen wenn sie kommen möchte.

Arthur wird Harry zu seiner Anhörung begleiten während ich erst im Gerichtssaal auf ihn treffen werde um seine Verteidigung zu übernehmen. Da ich mir nicht sicher war ob sich Tom seiner Verbindung mit Harry bewusst ist, werde ich versuchen Konfrontationen mit Harry zu vermeiden.

Thema 2: Severus

Die Stimmung, die einkehrte, als ich von Severus Rückkehr erzählte, war schwer zu beschreiben. Gewiss war Erleichterung und Freude darunter aber auch Misstrauen und Wut. Severus war im Orden nicht besonders...angesehen. Obwohl er, nicht unser einziger aber unser wichtigster Spion war, wurde er im Orden gerade mal so als _notwendiges Übel_ akzeptiert. Er hatte nie Anerkennung oder Respekt erhalten, war sich bewusst, dass er es auch nie erhalten wird und ist trotzdem immer wieder zurückgegangen.

Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass er sich am Verhalten der Anderen ihm gegenüber stören würde. Ich hatte ihn einmal gefragt warum und er meinte, dass er nicht für sie, sondern für mich spionierte und er sich nicht für die Meinung deren über ihn interessierte, die er nicht ausstehen konnte.

Also störte ich mich auch nicht daran, aber jetzt wo ich ihn, mager, verletz und bewusstlos in seinem Krankenbett liegen gesehen habe ärgerte mich das verhalten meiner Mitstreiter.

„Ich werde keine beleidigenden Bemerkungen, Severus betreffend, mehr dulden. Wer der Meinung ist, sie trotzdem loswerden zu müssen kann sie Mrs. Black erzählen, ist das klar?", vergewisserte ich mich nach einer Bemerkung von Sirius.

Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Schön. Wenn wir uns dann auf unsere Sache konzentrieren könnten."

Ich verliess gerade leicht entnervt, da es dann doch nicht bei der einen Bemerkung geblieben war, die Küche als Molly Weasley mir folgte: „Wie geht es ihm?"

Ich war ihm Geheimen erleichtert, wenigstens jemand fragte nach ihm.

„Er hat diverse Verletzungen, besonders seine linke Schulter ist arg mitgenommen, aber es ist nichts lebensgefährliches."

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Im Moment nicht, sollte sich das ändern wäre ich aber sehr froh. Danke Molly"

Es gab Tage an denen ich mich fragte wo wir wären wenn wir Molly Weasley nicht hätten. Ich wusste sogar, dass Severus sie mochte, was an sich schon eine Sensation war. Molly hatte sich Severus' angenommen, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Das war bei Severus erstem Ordenstreffen. Die ganze Versammlung versuchte ihn auseinander zu nehmen und seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern zu beweisen alle ausser Molly Weasley. Das einzige was sie interessierte was, dass er jung, gerade mal 20, alleine, vernachlässigt und schon damals, sehr dünn war. Ungeachtet dessen, dass sie selbst bereits fünf Kinder im Alter von 2, 4,8 und 10 hatte, hätte sie ihn am liebsten adoptiert. Severus war mit der besorgten Weasley-Mutter überfordert und wehrte sich mit Missachtung und Ablehnung gegen die, ihm bedrohlich erscheinende, Führsorge. Wie sich jetzt herausstellte, vergeblich.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Als ich am späten Abend nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, führten mich meine Schritte direkt in den Krankenflügel, den ich betrat als Poppy mit einer Schüssel und einem Tuch aus den Waschräumen kam.

„Poppy, was ist los?", fragte ich während ich an Severus Bett eilte.

„Er hat Fiber", erklärte sie flüsternd, tauchte das Tuch ins Wasser, drückte es leicht aus und legte es auf seine Stirn.

„Ist es schlimm?", fragte ich leise und besorgt.

„Für einen gesunden Erwachsenen nicht aber er ist ja nicht gesund."

„Wie schlimm ist es Poppy?"

„Er hat nur leicht erhöhte Temperatur was im Normalfall kaum Grund zur Sorge ist, aber jetzt ist sein Körper vor Mangelernährung und Schmerzmittel geschwächt", sie seufzte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, „wir müssen ihn möglichst rund um die Uhr beobachten."

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stammplatz und drückte meinerseits das Tuch auf Severus' Stirn.

„Molly Weasley hat Angeboten ihm zu helfen. Ich fürchte wir werden früher von dem Angebot Gebrauch machen müssen als ich beabsichtigt habe."

Ich benetzte das Tuch erneut ehe ich es wiederholt auf Severus' Stirn legte. Er zuckte.

„Severus?"

Poppy, die mir gerade den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, kam zurück.

„Severus, hörst du mich?", fragte sie.

Severus' Augen bewegten sich unruhig unter den Liedern, ehe sie sich ganz langsam einen Spalt öffneten. Von der Helligkeit geblendet zuckte er erneut zurück worauf Poppy magisch alle Vorhänge schloss und das Licht noch zusätzlich dämpfte.

Severus' schwarze, vor Fieber glänzende Augen huschten durch den Krankensaal.

„So ist gut, mein Junge. Hast du Schmerzen?", versuchte ich erneut ihn anzusprechen.

Seine Augen glitten ziellos umher ohne etwas anzusehen, ohne etwas zu erkennen.

„Severus?"

„Er ist nicht ansprechbar, Albus", sagte Poppy sanft und drückte mir ein Glas Wasser in die Hand, „hilf ihm damit."

Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante, stützte ihn behutsam und setzte das Glas an seine Lippen. Er schlug danach.

„Ruhig mein Junge. Es ist alles gut. Alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit, in Hogwarts."

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, benetzte ich das Tuch erneut und wischte damit, ohne es vorher aus zu drücken, über seine Lippen. Seine Augen fanden mich, fixierten mich ohne zu erkennen wer ich bin. Er bewegte die Lippen.

Poppy nahm mir das Glas aus der Hand, um es in eine Flasche mit Trinkkopf zu verwandeln. Sie reichte es mir zurück und ich hielt sie Severus so hin, dass er trinken konnte. Und er trank, und wie er trank. Vorsichtshalber setzte ich die Flasche zwischendurch ab, wenn er sich selbst erstickte war niemandem geholfen.

„Wieso wollte er nicht aus dem Glas trinken?", fragte ich Poppy.

„Weil der, der das Glas hält, in diesem Fall du, die Kontrolle darüber hat. Er fühlt sich hilflos und irgendjemand hält ihm ein Glas an den Mund, indem sonst etwas sein könnte. Bei einem Trinkkopf muss er saugen, damit etwas raus kommt, die Kontrolle liegt also bei ihm", erklärte sie.

„Ich bin doch nicht irgendjemand."

Poppy schaute mit mitleidig an: „Er erkennt dich nicht...Er erkennt gar nichts."

„Wir sollten uns abwechseln mit Bettwache. Ich fange an", bestimmte ich und verwandelt den Stuhl in einen grossen bequemen Sessel.

`Wieso habe ich das nicht schon viel früher getan? Mein Nacken hätte es mir gedankt. `

Poppy gab sich geschlagen und verschwand in ihr Büro.

`Dieses Mal werde ich mich nicht verjagen lassen, Poppy Pomfrey. `

Severus war unruhig. Er schwitzte und warf seinen Kopf herum, um den Körper zu bewegen war er zu schwach.

Immer wieder wischte ich ihm mit dem nassen Tuch über das Gesicht. Als er anfing zu husten und er drohte zu ersticken, rannte förmlich ich in Poppy's Büro, wo ich sie schlafend am Schreibtisch vorfand. Wer kann's ihr verübeln, es war zwei Uhr Nachts.

„Poppy! Komm!"

Keine Ahnung ob sie mich verstanden hatte aber sie war wach und würde sich denken können, warum ich mitten in der Nacht schreiend in ihrem Büro stehe.

„Wir drehen ihn auf seine gesunde Seite, es erleichtert ihm das Husten. Pass auf die Infusion auf!", beauftragte mich Poppy.

Die Infusion war an ihrem Platz. Ich klaute das Kopfkissen vom Nachbarbett und schob es unter Severus' Brust. Um seine gebrochenen Rippen nicht zu belasten und um ihn in der Seitenlage zu stützen.

Nachdem der Husten stoppte, atmete er schnell und flach. Es strengte ihn sichtbar an. Poppy sass auf dem anderen Nachbarbett und schien mir um Jahre gealtert.

Zum Xten-Mal tauchte ich das Tuch ins Wasser und tupfte meinem Schützling das Gesicht ab. Ich öffnete das Hemd und kühlte seine Brust.

Ein leises Stöhnen : „Albus?"

Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch. Wenn ich die Lippenbewegung nicht gesehen hätte, hätte ich ihn nicht gehört.

„Mein Junge."

Ich kniete mich auf den Boden und legte einen Arm um ihn, damit ich ihn von hinten stützen konnte. Dabei fiel mir erneut auf wie dünn er war. Hätte ich keine Knochen im Arm gehabt, hätte ich ihn einmal um ihn schlingen und noch einen Knoten reinmachen können. Mit der freien Hand strich ich Severus die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn und legte sie an seine knochige Wange.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Kalt. Heiss. Wasser."

Denn letzten Wunsch bekam er umgehend erfüllt. Ich half ihm, damit er in der Seitenlage trinken konnte da wir beide einen erneuten Hustenanfall nicht riskieren wollten.

„Kannst du ihm nichts gegen das Fieber geben?", fragte ich Poppy hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein Albus, ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Ich kenne mich in Muggelmedizin nicht gut genug aus und ich kann ihm nicht einfach _irgendetwa_s geben. Davon abgesehen wüsste ich auch nicht wie dosieren", Poppy klang genauso fertig wie ich mich fühlte.

„Und dein Kollege...der Squib?"

„Es ist fast vier Uhr Nachts, Albus."

Ich richtete meinen Blick erneut auf Severus' Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte kaum noch anwesend.

Poppy war meinem Blick gefolgt und drehte sich entschlossen um: „Ach egal. Wen interessiert schon die Uhrzeit."

Inzwischen lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen Severus verletzte Schulter, natürlich besonders sorgfältig.

Sachte strich ich ihm über den Kopf: „Bleib bei mir Junge", flüsterte ich eindringlich.

„Wohin denkst du, sollte ich den gehen?", fragte mich Severus schwach.

Ich lächelte: „Hast du Schmerzen?"

Zu meinem allergrössten Entsetzen nickte er. Ich nahm sofort meinen Kopf von seiner Schulter.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan? Tut mir leid, das musst du mir doch sagen, Junge."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, brachte aber nur noch ein unverständliches Flüstern heraus.

„Die Schulter tut dir nicht weh?", riet ich.

Nicken

„Wo hast du Schmerzen?", fragte ich ihn einfühlsam.

„Brust", hauchte er.

„Hier", ich streifte den Bluterguss an seinem Rippenbogen.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und legte sich die rechte Hand auf das Brustbein.

Ich nahm meine Hand von seinem Kopf und legte sie über seine.

„Mein armer Junge, das wir schon wieder, wirst sehen."

Ich lehnte meinen müden Kopf aufs Neue gegen ihn und liess meine andere Hand auf seinem Rücken Kreise ziehen.

Als Madam Pomfrey mit mehreren Fläschchen und Rezepten wieder in den Saal zurückkehrte, fand sie den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, zu zweiten Mal, vorübergebeugt im Sessel sitzend, mit dem Kopf auf dem Bett und schlafend, neben seinem Schützling vor.

Sie beschloss, dass der Direktor sich einen erholsamen Schlaf, anstatt eines steifen Nackens, verdient hatte und liess ihn auf das kissenlose Nachbarbett schweben. Sie mischte einzelne Spritzen unter den Inhalt der Infusion und setzte sich in den Sessel um die letzten paar Stunden bis zum Morgen, über ihren Patienten zu wachen.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TY

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	6. Probleme einer Heilerin

A/N

Sam: Danke für deine aufbauenden Reviews. Das mit dem _fit_ wird noch ein bisschen dauern, aber er wird wieder. Versprochen ;-)

Ich habe nach wie vor keinen Betaleser. Wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten oder sich bei mir bewerben.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEETY

`Komischer Traum. Wieso tritt Moody bei einer Castingshow auf, bei der Lockhart und Umbrigde in der Jury sitzen? Ich hoffte wirklich Moody nie wieder die _Ode on Joy_ singen zu hören. Seit wann waren meine Schlafzimmerwände eigentlich weiss? Ich hatte sie zitronengelb in Erinnerung. `

„Ah Albus."

`Und was macht Poppy in meinem Schlafzimmer? `

„Poppy was machst du hier?"

„Entschuldigen sie Direktor aber ich gehe hier meiner Arbeit nach, während sie, um ein Uhr nachmittags, noch im Bett liegen."

`Ach du heiliges Zitronenbonbon.`

Ich stand rasch auf und setzte mich in den Sessel.

„Ist er noch einmal aufgewacht?"

„Ja, ich habe im etwas zu trinken gegeben und dann ist er, kurz bevor du aufgewacht bist, wieder eingeschlafen."

Ich musterte ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Er sah schon etwas besser aus, fand ich, aber das könnte auch nur Wunsch denken sein.

„Geht es ihm besser?"

„Es geht ihm so gut wie es einem gehen kann wenn man ein Schlüsselbein, eine Schulter, ein Finger und zwei Rippen gebrochen und die Schulter zusätzlich ausgerenkt hat. Das Knie nicht zu vergessen, ah vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass er gefährlich unterernährt ist. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

Anscheinend schaute ich sehr erschrocken, denn Poppy war sofort über ihren Ausbruch verlegen.

„Tut mir Leid Albus. Eigentlich können wir uns nicht beschweren, die Knochen heilen gut und ich glaube nicht, dass es Komplikationen geben wird", erklärte sie.

„Aber?"

„Nichts aber."

„Poppy, wenn dir etwas Sorgen macht will ich das wissen, du musst mich nicht schonen. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid."

„Schön, dann bin ich jetzt absolut ehrlich zu dir. _Wenn_ wir Severus' Hustenanfall gestern nicht durch Positionswechsel hätten stoppen können, wären wir hilflos danebengestanden und hätten zusehen müssen wie er erstickte. Und zwar weil ich von Muggelmedizin nicht den blassesten Schimmer habe."

„Du hast selbst gesagte, dass es ihm besser geht."

„Albus, WENN!"

Sie liess sich nicht sehr elegant, mir gegenüber auf Severus' Bettkante nieder.

„Er wäre im St. Mungos wirklich besser aufgehoben, Albus."

„Poppy, das Thema hatten wir schon, weisst du noch? St. Mungos ist nicht sicher für ihn", erklärte ich erneut.

„Du und dein Orden, ihr könntet ihn schützen. Wenn ihr es versuchen würdet."

„Was wirfst du mir vor, Poppy?", fragte ich lauernd.

„Ich werfe dir doch nichts vor, Albus", wiedersprach Poppy und seufzte, schon wieder, „ich will nur an seinem Tod nicht schuld sein."

„Wir könnten ihn nicht schützen. Todesser werden dort nicht einfach so hineinspazieren und gegen das Ministerium wären wir völlig machtlos", gestand ich, „du machst dir mehr Sorgen als ich, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wurde ausgebildet um Menschen zu helfen. Doch ihm kann ich nicht helfen, würde ich Jonas nicht kennen, hätte ich nicht einmal das Fieber senken können. Ihr verlasst euch auf mich wenn jemand verletzt ist. Wenn ich aber nichts tun kann, so wie hier, bin ich Schuld wenn er stirbt! Vielleicht könnten wir ihn irgendwie in einem Muggelkrankenhaus unterbringen."

Poppys Vorschlag klang nicht sehr überzeugt und mir war nicht wohl beim Gedanken Severus' Leben Fremden anzuvertrauen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Und ich denke, dass ihr diese Entscheidung mir überlassen solltet."

„Severus! Fühlst du dich etwas besser?", fragte Poppy.

„Mhm, kann ich...?"

Ich half ihm sich wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen wo er von Kissen gestützt halb liegend, halb sitzend im Bett ruhte.

„Warum kann ich nicht hier bleiben?"

Poppy und ich schauten uns an: „Magie zeigt keine Wirkung bei dir, weisst du warum?"

Severus runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Kann ich mir kurz deinen Zauberstab borgen Albus?"

„Wozu?"

„Um etwas zu probieren...und weil ich meinen nicht mehr habe."

Ich reichte ihm meinen Stab.

Er zielte in die Luft und lies ihn mit einem gedanklichen, _Lumos_, aufleuchten, worauf er erleichtert ausatmete.

„Du dachtest, sie hätten dir die Zauberkraft genommen?", riet ich ins Blaue hinein.

Er nickte kaum merklich und gab mir meinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Es war ein Zauberspruch, der Magie davon abhalten sollte auf etwas zu wirken. Jedoch ist er für Gegenstände gedacht. Ihr könnt Arthur Weasley fragen wie er es geschafft hat, dass sein beeindruckender Ford Angelina, in der Nähe von Magie geladenen Orten, nicht den Geist aufgibt. Das Prinzip wir ein ähnliches sein."

Ich und Poppy atmeten erleichtert auf. Das klang nicht kompliziert.

„Wie lange?", fragte uns Severus.

„Vier Tage. Du bist per Portschlüssel im Eberkopf gelandet und ich habe dich her gebracht."

Ich blickte Poppy eindringlich an, sie stand auf und verschwand in ihr Büro wo sie auch gleich die Türe schloss.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte ich so sanft wie es mir möglich war.

Severus starrte eine ganze Zeit lang auf seine dünnen Hände, die er sich in den Schoss gelegt hatte. Die Schiene am Finger schien in dabei besonders zu faszinieren. Er fühlte sich deutlich unwohl und griff, um etwas tun zu können, nach der Wasserflasche auf seinem Nachttisch um einen Schluck zu trinken. Erst als er sie wieder abstellen wollte fiel im der ungewöhnliche Getränkebehälter auf.

„Du wolltest nicht aus dem Glas trinken", erklärte ich.

Severus nickte leicht und schaute weiter ziellos im Zimmer herum. Nachdem wir uns eine geschlagene halbe Stunde angeschwiegen hatten wurde er zusehends unruhig und rutschte in seinem Bett herum.

„Du willst es mir nicht sagen, nicht wahr?"

Er schwieg und drehte den Kopf von mir weg.

„Willst oder kannst du nicht?"

„Beides. Würde ich es können, würde ich es nicht wollen. Würde ich es wollen würde ich es können."

Ich setzte mich auf seine Bettkante und hob gedankenlos die Hand, um ihm über den Kopf zu streichen. Als er meine Hand aus dem Augenwinkel auf sich zukommen sah, riss er den Kopf herum und starrte mich an.

Ich zuckte kaum merklich, erschrocken zurück und hielt inne.

„Tut mir leid."

Er wandte den Kopf von neuem ab. Zögernd änderte ich das Ziel meiner Hand und legte sie ihm einfach auf die unverletzte, rechte Schulter.

„Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen wie du an den Portschlüssel gekommen bist? Konntest du ihn dir zaubern?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wurdest du frei gelassen?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln.

Ich gab mich geschlagen, er würde er mir nicht sagen.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt alleine. Ruh dich aus."

Zum Abschied drückte ich ihm leicht die Schulter ehe ich aufstand, mich von Poppy verabschiedete und den Raum verliess.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Verärgert knallte ich, am Abend desselben Tages, die Türe meines Büros hinter mir zu.

Wir hatten die Anhörung gewonnen, dank Amelia Bones. Fudge dieser ignorante...Idiot von Minister, ich schämte mich wenn ich daran zurückdachte, für seinen Amtsantritt gestimmt zu haben.

Ich machte mich, mit einem Zwischenstopp bei meinem Schreibtisch um festzustellen, dass keine Bewerbung für Verteidigung eingegangen war, auf den Weg in meine privaten Räume.

Fawkes lag in seiner dortigen Schale und schaute den _Türenknaller_, also mich, böse an. Was nicht sonderlich viel Eindruck erweckte, da er heute Morgen in Flammen aufgegangen war.

In meinem Kamin flammten auch gerade Flammen auf, um einen Zettel auszuspucken.

_Komm sobald du kannst!_

_Poppy_

Ich beschoss zu Fuss zu gehen um mein, von der Anhörung, aufgeregtes Gemüt zu besänftigen.

Als ich den Krankenflügel betrat war Poppy nirgends zu sehen. Bevor ich Severus Bett erreichte trat sie, mit einem undurchsichtigen Beutel in anderer Farbe, aus ihrem Büro.

„Albus, da bist du ja", sie hängte den Beutel an die schiebbare Stange und schloss ihn an.

„Es ist wieder schlimmer geworden", stellte ich mit einem Blick auf Severus fest.

Er schlief friedlos und kalter Schweiss bedeckte seine Stirn. Ich besorgte mir die nötigen Utensilien und machte mich daran seine Stirn aufs Neue abzutupfen.

„Es ist normal, dass das Fieber am Abend steigt", beruhigte mich Poppy, „aber er muss unter Beobachtung bleiben."

Ich nutzte Severus geistige Abwesenheit schamlos aus, um ihm führsorglich über den Kopf zu streicheln.

`Mein Junge`

„Du solltest Molly Weasleys Angebot annehmen", riet mir Poppy.

„Doch nicht über Nacht", wiedersprach ihm, „die Frau ist siebenfache Mutter, die hat ihren Schlaf dringend nötig."

„Und du bist Schulleiter und Kopf eines Wiederstandes der problemlos nächtelang Aufbleiben kann?"

„Ich muss ja nicht aufbleiben. Ich kann hier schlafen wenn ich müde werde, dann würde ich ihn hören wenn er etwas braucht."

„Albus das ist kein Hotel. Wenn der ganze Freundeskreis eines jeden Patienten, hier übernachten würde, wäre der Krankenflügel grösser als die Grosse Halle."

„Also erstens bin ich nicht _der ganze Freundeskreis_, zweitens bin ich Schulleiter und drittens Severus ist der einzige Patient hier und wird es bis Schulstart auch bleiben, an Platz, mangelt es also nicht."

Ich unterstrich mein letztes Argument indem ich meinen Blick langsam über all die leeren Betten des Krankensaals gleiten liess.

Poppy setzte sich auf das Bett, das sein Kissen inzwischen wieder zurück gekriegt hatte und schwieg. Ich deutete dies als Zustimmung zu bleiben und rückte den Sessel näher an Severus' Bett, um ihn besser erreichen zu können.

„Wie lange schätzt du die Zeit die er zum Heilen braucht?", fragte ich Poppy.

Sie gab ein ratloses Geräusch von sich. Anscheinen hatte sie bisher über diesen Punkt genauso wenig nachgedacht wie ich.

„Wenn wir weiterhin keine Magie anwenden können, kann die vollständige Heilung bis zu zwölf Monaten dauern."

„Zwölf Monate!", ich war, untertrieben gesagt, fassungslos, „Er soll zwölf Monate hier liegen bleiben?"

„Nicht doch. Es wir vielleicht zwölf Monate dauern, bis er wieder voll belastbar ist und sich völlig schmerzfrei bewegen kann. Aufstehen kann er sobald die Knochen soweit zusammengewachsen sind, dass sie nicht sofort wieder auseinanderbrechen und noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Und er muss sich schonen!"

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich wüsste nicht mit welchem Zauber wir ihn ein Jahr lang ans Bett fesseln könnte", gestand ich.

Poppy lächelte: „Was wir er zukünftig machen, Albus?"

`Gute Frage`

„Nun die Frage ist gut. Es gibt sicher mehrere Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht kann er doch weiter unterrichten. Vielleicht wird er sich auf die Tätigkeiten des Ordens konzentrieren. Vielleicht wird er etwas ganz anderes machen. Eigentlich hat er keinen Grund mehr hier zu bleiben.", stellte ich traurig fest, „ Er müsste sich vom Ministerium verstecken, es sei den er versucht sich zu rehabilitieren. Es erscheint mir töricht ihn die Kinder von Todessern unterrichten zu lassen, da er mir nicht sagen will, wie er an den Portschlüssel gekommen ist."

„Albus?", Poppy klang ungewöhnlich vorsichtig, „Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt ob er vielleicht freigelassen wurde? Dass er mit einem...Auftrag zurückgeschickt wurde?"

Mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart, da Poppy hinter mir sass konnte sie es nicht sehen. Ich betrachtete meinen fiebrig schlafenden Freund. Severus ein Spion? ...Nein. Nie.

„Nein Poppy. Niemals!"

„Wir sollten uns schlafen legen. Du weisst wo du mich findest.", verabschiedete sich Poppy und zog sich in ihr Büro und den dahinter liegen privat Räumen zurück.

Ich verwandelte meinen Umhang in einen Schlafanzug, füllte die Wasserflasche auf um sie für den Notfall einsatzbereit zu haben, kühlte Severus ein letztes Mal die Stirn und legte mich in das Bett, auf dem Poppy zuvor gesessen hatte. Mit Handmagie brachte ich das Licht zum Erlöschen und wünscht mir und Severus eine gute und ruhige Nacht.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Welche der Möglichkeiten ist euch am Liebsten? Ich bin auch offen für ganz neues;-)

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	7. Spontanzauber

A/N

Ein ganz grosses Dankeschön an **Finny und Sam**, meine beiden reviewenden Leser

und an die ganzen lieben **Schwarzleser** ;-)))))))))))

**Finny:** Danke für dein Review!

Ich habe zurzeit noch Ferien, deshalb kann ich so viel hochladen.

Ich weiss nicht wie es in meiner neuen Schule zu und her geht aber

da ich recht kurze Kapitel schreibe, werde ich wohl immer alle zwei bis drei Tage

ein neues Kapitel hochladen.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TY

Als ich am Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich den Schock meines Lebens. Severus' Bett war leer!

„Poppy!"

„Hm?", die Stimme der Krankenschwester klang von irgendwo aus den Tiefen des Saals zu mir.

„Wo ist Severus?"

„Gute Frage. Hättest du nicht ein Auge auf ihn haben sollen?", Poppy klang nicht besorgt sondern ärgerlich.

`Ups`

„Wo ist er?", fragte ich erneut und brachte meine alten Knochen dazu, sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen.

Poppy sass einige Betten weiter und fixierte die Türe, ihr gegenüber, die wie ich wusste zu den Waschräumen führte.

„Duschen!"

„Duschen?"

„Ja Albus, duschen. Man stellt sich unter einen Wasserstrahl um sich zu waschen."

„Und wieso darf er nicht duschen?"

„Was sagt dir, dass er nicht duschen darf?"

„Deine Reaktion."

Poppy murmelte etwas von Verletzter Aufsichtspflicht und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Das ist absolut nicht komisch, Albus", stauchte mich Poppy zusammen, „er könnte stürzen und sich sonst was brechen!"

„Ja natürlich. Entschuldige bitte", mein Lächeln konnte ich mir aber doch nicht verkneifen, für einige Sekunden war ich überzeugt davon gewesen, ihn in der Leichenhalle das St. Mungos wieder zu sehen.

Ich setzte mich zu Poppy und wir warteten zusammen bis die Türe aufging, Severus heraustrat und stockte als er sein _Begrüssungskomitee_ bemerkte.

Ich ging ihm entgegen: „Guten Morgen."

„Was ist das?", fragte Poppy und deutete auf Severus' , nicht für Krankenhausaufenthalte gedachtes, schwarzes Seiden Pyjama.

Severus kehrte wortlos zu seinem Bett zurück, wo er sich auch gleich setzte, die Bettdecke bis zu den Hüften hoch zog und die Arme in Abwehrhaltung verschränkte.

„Severus es hat einen Grund, dass Patienten Nachthemden tragen.", versuchte Poppy zu erklären, „damit man ihnen helfen kann ohne, dass viel Stoff dazwischen ist."

Ich vermutete, dass genau das _zu wenig Stoff _der Grund war, aus dem Severus sie nicht länger tragen wollte und ich hatte vollstes Verständnis mit ihm. Kaum ein Schüler kam durch seine Hogwarts Jahre ohne mit diesen Hemden unangenehme Erfahrungen zu machen, ich machte da keine Ausnahme.

„Lass ihn doch Poppy", bat ich, worauf sie mich böse anschaute, „du hast gesagt, er müsse noch länger hier bleiben. Ist es da nicht besser wenn er sich wohlfühlt?"

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach sämtliche Regeln des Krankenflügels auf den Kopf stellen", beschwerte sich Poppy, „ich muss darauf bestehen, dass er ein Nachthemd trägt."

Severus zog die Decke höher und machte keinen Anstalt, Poppy's Bitte nachzukommen. Ich war hin- und hergerissen, ich verstand Severus Bedürfnis, nach einer Gefangenschaft, etwas mehr als ein Stück Leinen am Körper zu haben, andererseits war der Krankenflügel Poppy's Revier.

„Severus bitte, ich will es mir nicht holen müssen", beschwor ihn Poppy.

Er rührte sich nicht, doch sein Blick war starr und sein Körper angespannte. Mir kam gerade der Gedanke, dass etwas nicht stimmte als Poppy die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Er warf sich förmlich herum, weg von Poppy, sprang auf, wurde von seinem verletzten Knie behindert und stürzte auf den Boden, auf die verletzte Schulter. Poppy und ich wurden von einem böse klingenden Knacken aus unserer Starre gerissen. Wir eilten um das Bett herum, auf der anderen Seite kauerte Severus am Boden. Die Knie angezogen und die Arme darum gelegt, den Kopf dazwischen versteckt. Ich stockte als ich das Knistern der Magie spürte.

„Poppy zurück!", ich griff nach ihrem Arm als sie an mir vorbei lief. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit mich überrascht anzuschauen als das Fenster über Severus Bett explodierte.

Wir duckten uns und liessen die Scherben auf uns herab regnen.

Zögernd hob ich den Kopf. Alles im Radius von vier Metern war mit Scherben übersäht. Poppy richtete sich langsam auf, den Blick auf Severus gerichtet. Er sass in Mitte der Scherben und hatte seine Haltung nicht geändert.

„Severus?", sie näherte sich ihm.

„Nicht Poppy!", hielt ich sie auf, das gefährliche Knistern der Magie hatte nicht nachgelassen, „Lass mich das machen. Er fühlt sich bedroht."

„Aber..."

„Nein Poppy, es ist gefährlich", ich schob sie sachte zur Seite.

Ich näherte mich, darauf bedacht nicht bedrohlich zu erscheinen, meinem Schützling so weit, dass ich nahe bei ihm war, ihn aber auch mit gestrecktem Arm nicht hätte berühren können, und richtete all meine Sinne und meine Magie auf Severus.

`Oh ja, er fühlt sich bedroht. `

„Tut uns leid, Severus, wir wollten dich nicht erschrecken. Du darfst das Pyjama behalten wenn es dir wohler ist."

Ich kniete mich hin und rutschte in kleinen Schritten, langsam näher. Ich achtete darauf, dass er meine Bewegungen mitbekam, schliesslich wollte ich mich nicht anschleichen, und achtete darauf ihm Zeit zu geben, sein Unwohlsein deutlich zu machen.

„Severus?", versuchte ich ihn anzusprechen als ich vor ihm kniete. Er reagierte nicht, sein ganzer Körper war verkrampft und mir tat schon der Gedanke an sein Knie und seine Schulter weh. Ich streifte seine Hand, wie ein Schmetterling, als keine Reaktion kam legte ich die Meine auf Seine. Ich versuchte weiter eine Reaktion aus ihm zu locken, bevorzugt eine positive, indem ich mit ihm sprach und meine Berührungen auf deine Arme erweiterte.

Dabei ging ich so langsam vor, dass es eine gute Stunde dauerte bis wir soweit waren, dass ich neben ihm sitzen und den Arm um ihn legen konnte, ohne, dass das Knistern der Magie wieder aufwallte.

Severus hatte seine Position die ganze Zeit über nicht verändert. Als er sich leicht an mich lehnte wusste ich, dass ich mit meinen Beruhigungsversuchen Erfolg hatte.

„Komm, Severus, setz dich auf das Bett, ja?", bat ich ihn. Wir kauerten vor einem glaslosen Fenster bei schottisch-morgendlichen 13°C.

Severus bewegte sich, endlich. Ich half ihm aufzustehen, schwang rasch den Zauberstab um alle Scherben wieder zusammen zu setzten und ins Fenster einzufügen und liess ihn sich auf sein, scherbenfreies, Bett setzten.

Er rutschte in die Mitte, lehnte sich an das Kopfende und nahm seine vorherige Haltung wieder an. Ich packte ihn so gut es ging in die Decken und setzte mich wiederum neben ihn und legte meinen Arm um seine Schultern.

Poppy war die ganze Zeit in der Nähe geblieben, jetzt kam sie langsam herbei und setzte sich in den Sessel. Severus, der sich wieder leicht an mich gelehnt hatte, reagierte nicht darauf.

„Tut mir leid", sprach Poppy mit ihm, „ich dachte du würdest nur aus Trotz nicht...das Nachthemd nicht tragen wollen."

Ich nickte verstehend obwohl sie nicht mit mir gesprochen hatte: „Das war am Naheliegendsten. Nur hatte sein Verhalten nicht die Spur mit Trotz zu tun."

„Warum hat er das Fenster explodieren lassen?", fragte mich Poppy.

„Hm. ich denke nicht, dass er das bewusst getan hat. Es war eine Eigenhandlung seiner Magie. Sein Geist hatte Angst und die Magie wollte ihn beschützen indem sie den Angreifer, also uns, behinderte."

„Wie ein Spontanzauber von Kleinkindern die ihre Magie entdecken?"

„Ja, so ähnlich. Nur, dass die meisten Spontanzauber tatsächlich im Trotz ausgeführt werden", stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich, wenn so ein Spontanzauber bei einem erwachsenen, ausgebildeten Magier auftritt? Schliesslich lernen die Kinder mit ihrer Magie umzugehen, damit genau das nicht passiert."

Ich überlegte eine Runde ehe ich ihr die mir am Wahrscheinlichsten erscheinende Antwort gab: „Glas ist ein zerbrechliches Material. Wenn er jetzt Stein oder etwas in diese Richtung, zerbrochen hätte würde ich mir mehr Sorgen machen."

Poppy schaute mich nicht überzeugt an: „Albus das Glas ist nicht einfach zerbrochen. Es ist explodiert!"

„Er hat auch mehr Zauberkraft als ein Kleinkind", erwiderte ich.

Poppy blieb skeptisch, gab sich aber geschlagen.

Severus war kauernd an mich gelehnt, eingeschlafen und wirkte friedlich. Ich betete den Schlafenden in die Kissen und Poppy schloss die Infusion wieder an, die er anscheinend zum Duschen entfernt hatte. Ich blieb neben Severus auf dem Bett sitzen und schaute ihm beim Schlafen zu. Wohlwissen, dass er mich anschnauzen wird, sollte er es je erfahren.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Nach zwei Stunden schaute mich Poppy so böse an, dass ich den Krankenflügel freiwillig verliess um mich um die liegen gebliebene Arbeit zu kümmern. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass die Stelle für den Lehrer der Zaubertränke besetzt war, denn es waren keine weiteren Bewerbungen eingegangen. Ich hatte Briefe von verschiedenen Ordensmitgliedern, die sich nach geeigneten Kandidaten umhören sollten, erhalten. Mit mässigem Erfolg oder um ehrlich zu sein mit gar keinem.  
Ich hatte noch zwei Wochen Zeit, bis die Lehrer, eine Woche vor Ende der Schulferien, nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

Das war meine Deadline um einen Lehrer für Verteidigung einzustellen. Sollte ich bis zu Lehrerkonferenz am 26. August keinen gefunden haben...muss ich mich mit dem Gedanken an Umbridge anfreunden. Das mir das nicht gefiel, brauchte ich nicht extra zu erwähnen.

Ich kümmerte mich um all die liegengebliebene Post, von Schulräten, Eltern, vom Ministerium etc. als mein paar Tage alter Phönix

mit einem Zettel vor mir landete. Er war schon fast wieder auf seine erwachsene Grösse gewachsen und nur seine flaumigen Federn erinnerten an den erst kürzlich zurückliegenden Brandtag.

Ich nahm den Zettel an mich:

_Hallo Albus_

_Was macht deine Lehrer-Suche?_

_Mein Kurs ist zu Ende und ich werde für den Rest der Ferien wieder nach Irland zurückkehren._

_Gwaine O`B_

_Hallo Gwaine _

_Alle eingegangenen Bewerbungen, richteten sich auf deinen Posten. _

_Für Verteidigung habe ich niemanden gefunden._

_Du kennst nicht zufällig jemanden?_

_A_

_Nein, tut mir leid._

_Ich kenne keinen, dem ich eine verfluchte Stelle gönnen würde._

_Sieh es positiv, wenn du Umbridge einstellst,_

_bist du sie in spätestens einem Jahr wieder los._

_G_

_Da sagst du etwas Wahres._

_Leider kann sie in diesem Jahr schon vieles anrichten._

_A_

_Es gibt doch sicher jemanden der die Stelle annehmen würde?_

_G_

In der Tat, er liegt im Krankenflügel. Aber eher würde ich Voldemort höchst persönlich die Stelle geben als Severus damit in Gefahr zu bringen.

_Wir haben alle in Frage kommenden Leute angefragt,_

_sie haben alle abgelehnt._

_Wir kriegen jedes Jahr Bewerbungen von Leuten, die wir schon einmal abgelehnt haben._

_Solange ich keinen zweiten Lockhart einstellen will, kommen die nicht in Frage._

_A_

_Das Vermächtnis eines Schulleiters_

_G_

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Ich verliess mein Büro um bei Severus im Krankenflügle zu übernachten.

Poppy schaute mich schräg an als sie mich im Pyjama, neben dem immer noch schlafenden Severus im Bett hocken sah:

„Albus, ich erlaube dir _bei_ deinem Schützling zu schlafen, aber bitte nicht _mit _ihm."

„Es ist gerade mal neun Uhr, Poppy", wies ich sie zurecht, „ich werde doch jetzt noch nicht schlafen."

„Dann stör ihn aber nicht!"

Ich blickte gespielt konzentriert auf Severus hinunter.

„Er macht nicht den Eindruck als würde er sich gestört fühlen, Poppy", erklärte ich ihr.

Poppy schaute mich Sekundenlang böse an ehe sie mir seufzend-lächeln zunickte und hinter ihrer Bürotür verschwand.

Ich hatte einen meiner Arme erneut um Severus gelegt und drückte ihn aufmunternd an meine Seite.

`Es wird alles gut, mein Junge`

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	8. episodisch paroxysmale Angst

A/N

Dieses Kapitel hat mir einige Nerven gekostet, ich hoffe, dass, es wenigstens

ein Review(nur ein Buchstabe) wert ist. Für das letzte habe ich keines/n gekriegt*traurig*

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEETY

Anscheinend war ich dann doch neben Severus eingeschlafen, zu meinem Glück, war ich vor Poppy wach. Ich suchte die Waschräume auf und verwandelte mein Pyjama in meinen marineblauen Umhang zurück.

Ich setzte mich in den Sessel und wartete, dass Poppy aufwachte. Severus kam ihr zuvor.

„Albus?"

„Severus, mein Junge. Geht es dir gut?"

Er richtete sich leicht auf und lehnte an das Kopfende.

„Ich denke schon, oder?", fragte er zurück und liess den Blick über sich selbst und die Infusion schweifen, „was ist los mit mir?"

„Du hast die linke Schulter ausgerenkt und gebrochen ebenso das Schlüsselbein", erklärte ich sanft, „Rechts sind zwei Finger und zwei Rippen gebrochen."

„Und das Knie?"

„Ist nicht gebrochen vielleicht ein bisschen verstaucht. Heute ist das nächste Ordenstreffen, ich werde Arthur nach diesem Zauber fragen und wenn wir Glück haben bist du bald wieder gesund."

„Was wenn nicht?"

Ich seufzte leise: „Poppy meint, dass es schlimmsten Falls ein Jahr dauern könnte, bis alle deine Knochen vollständig geheilt sind."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb emotionslos.

„Du wirst wieder gesund. Ein Jahr, was ist das schon?", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern.

Er war davon weniger angetan und wechselte das Thema: „Wie geht es jetzt weiter. Kann ich wieder unterrichten?"

Ich zögerte, das war die Frage, von der ich mich am Meisten fürchtete: „Ich halte es nicht für eine gute Idee", gestand ich leise und suchte nach Worten, „du wolltest mir nicht sagen wie du in den Eberkopf gekommen bist. Liege ich richtig wenn ich sage, dass es nicht in Voldemorts Sinne war?"

Nicken

„Dann möchte ich nicht, dass du weiterhin unterrichtest, um die Konfrontation mit Slytherins zu vermeiden und...", ich musste es ihm sagen bevor er es selbst herausfand, „ich habe einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke eingestellt."

„Du hast meinen Posten vergeben?", fragte er mich gefühlskalt.

„Wir dachten du bist tot", das klang wie eine Ausrede.

„Ah ihr dachtet. Das ist neu, seit wann denkt ihr denn?"

„Du warst verschwunden. Wir wussten um das Risiko deiner Rückkehr zu Voldemort und... hatten weder Hoffnung noch die Möglichkeiten dich zu suchen."

„Ihr habt mich nicht gesucht? Nein natürlich nicht, ich war ja verschwunden da ist es bequemer an meinen Tod zu glauben als sich an die erbarmungslosen Rachegelüsten des dunklen Lords zu erinnern. Habt ihr tatsächlich geglaubt er hätte mich einfach so getötet, nachdem ich ihn über ein Jahr lang ausspioniert habe?"

Er war enttäuscht und ich auch...von mir.

„Ich...es tut mir leid."

Er antwortete nicht und ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen.

`Was soll ich tun? Bleiben und versuche ihn zu trösten? Das würde er nicht annehmen. Bleiben und einfach nichts sagen? Das würde ihn aggressiv machen, er will alleine sein. Gehen und in Ruhe lassen? Will ich nicht.`

Ich linste zu ihm rüber. Er hatte sich soweit es die verletzte Schulter zuliess, auf die linke Seite gedreht, weg von mir. Ich konnte es weder sehen noch hören aber ich war mir sicher, dass er weinte.

„Ich habe gehofft, weisst du?", Severus' Stimme erschreckte mich, er sprach so leise, dass ich ihn fast nicht verstehen konnte, „jedes Mal wenn die Tür aufging hoffte ich, dass es einer von deinen Leuten währe."

`Er hatte auf mich gehofft und ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen.`

Ich schämte mich und versteckte mein Gesicht in den Händen, spürte wie sich meine Tränen ihren Weg bahnten.

„Es tut mir leid, Junge", war alles was ich sagen konnte, „du hast ja so Recht."

Ich merkte nicht, dass er sich bewegte ehe er neben mir stand, die Arme um meine Schultern legte und mich drückte.

Als ich merkte was er tat war ich schlicht und einfach nur baff.

Er tröstete mich. _Er_ tröstete _mich_, mich der ihn hatte hängen lassen. Doch konnte ich ihn nicht von mir stossen, sondern legte im Sitzen den Arm um seine Taille und lehnte den Kopf an ihn.

„Du bist viel zu lieb, weisst du?", fragte ich ihn.

Er macht ein Geräusch zwischen lachen und schnauben: „Erzähl das den Gryffindors."

An Severus' Ellbogen vorbei, sah ich Poppy aus ihrem Büro kommen hatte aber nur noch Zeit für ein kurzes `Achtung`.

„Severus Snape sofort zurück ins Bett!"

„Was soll ich denn da?", fragte Severus legte sich aber wieder hin.

„Dich schonen und dich ausruhen. Das was man tut wenn man sechs gebrochene Knochen im Leib."

„Ich ruhe und schone mich bereits seit einer Woche, ich kann bald nicht mehr liegen", beschwerte sich Severus.

„Nicht streiten", versuchte ich zu schlichten, „Severus, du warst fünf Wochen in Gefangenschaft. Gib dir Zeit."

„Falls du es vergessen hast, Albus. Ich bin arbeitslos, also habe ich alle Zeit der Welt."

`Voll ins Fettnäpfchen getreten!`

„Wir finden eine Aufgabe für dich, Severus."

„Und bis dahin soll ich hier liegen bleiben?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein, du kannst dir ja überlegen was du gerne machen möchtest. Ich gehe jetzt ins Hauptquartier und wenn ich wiederkomme möchte ich ein paar Vorschläge hören."

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ty

„So, ich höre?"

„Ich nehme an, dass du mich Verteidigung nicht unterrichten lassen willst?"

„Du warst schon immer ein helles Köpfchen", lobte ich ihn.

Er schaute mich stirnrunzelnd an und schwieg.

„Weitere Vorschläge?"

„Nein."

„Nicht? Severus du musst doch wissen was du tun möchtest."

„So muss ich das? Leider hatte ich bisher nicht viele Möglichkeiten herauszufinden was ich _möchte_."

`Natürlich, du wusstest nur was du _musstest_. `

„Wolltest du Lehrer werden?"

„Nein!"

„Willst du jetzt noch Lehrer sein?"

„Nein."

„Wieso willst du dann Verteidigung unterrichten?"

Schultern zucken.

„Um Gottes willen, Severus. Was-willst-du?", je öfters ich dieselbe Frage stellte desto mehr bekam ich das Gefühl, dass er es wusste, mir aber nicht sagen wollte.

„Nützlich sein", gestand er, „gebraucht werden."

„Möchtest du dem Orden beitreten?", fragte ich ihn.

Ich habe ihm vom Orden erzählt, und der Orden wusste von ihm und seiner Tätigkeit als Spion. Als Severus vor Toms Fall spioniert hatte, war es ihm immer wichtig, dass er für mich und nicht für den Orden spionierte, auch wenn er hin und wieder bei einem Treffen anwesend war.

„Nein! Was sollte das auch bringen? Damit kann ich kein Lebensunterhalt verdienen."

„Du möchtest weiterhin gegen Voldemort Wiederstand leisten?", vergewisserte ich mich.

Nicken

„Möchtest du in Hogwarts bleiben?"

„Wie soll das gehen wenn ich kein Lehrer mehr bin?"

„Ja oder Nein?"

„Albus, es hat nicht Priorität _wo_ ich bin, sondern _was _ich mache."

„Ja oder Nein?", beharrte ich auf eine Antwort.

„Was habe ich für Alternativen?"

„Severus du verstehst nicht worauf ich hinaus will!"

„Dann sag's mir doch!", aufgelöst schaute er mich an, „Ich weiss nicht was ich tun soll, Albus!"

Ich rutschte mit dem Sessel näher ans Bett und nahm seine Hände in Meine.

„Es geht um dich. Ich möchte von dir wissen was du tun willst, und nicht das was du denkst, was ich will das du es tust.

Wenn ich frage ob du in Hogwarts bleiben möchtest, will ich nicht von dir wissen was du denkst, das du tun musst wenn du hier bleibst. Ich will wissen ob du das Schloss magst und die Leute die hier leben. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass du dich gerne mit Minerva um Hauspunkte streitest. Was willst du? Wo willst du leben? Was willst du tun? Mit wem? Wie? Warum? Wenn du diese Fragen beantwortet hast versuchen wir sie alle unter einen Hut zu bringen. Also, Severus, was willst du? Hier drin." Ich legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und spürte es heftig unter meinen Fingern schlagen, es raste. Severus atmete rasch und wirkte mehr als ein bisschen gestresst, überfordert mit der Situation.

„Nur die Ruhe, mein Junge", versuchte ich erfolglos ihn zu beruhigen, „trink etwas."

Ich reichte ihm die Trinkflasche und spazierte kurz ins Klo, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder fassen konnte.

Leider vergebens, als ich zurückkam war er blass und wurde immer blasser, er atmete viel zu schnell. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

`Angst! Er hat Angst!`

Ich lehnte mich neben ihn an das Kopfende und zog ihn in meine Arme.

„Hab keine Angst, niemand verlangt von dir, dass du das selber machen musst. Ich werde selbstverständlich immer für dich da sein und ich denke Mrs. Weasley würde dir auch gerne helfen, sie mag dich."

„Molly?"

„Ja, sie hat nach dir gefragt."

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten doch ehe es zu einem seiner sehr seltenen lächeln kommen konnte stöhnte er verhalten auf und wandte sich in meinen Armen.

„Lass mich los. Mir ist schlecht", hauchte er.

Ich gab ihn frei und legte ihn in die Kissen. Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und rollte sich zusammen. Blass lag er da und fing an zu zittern.

Ich fühlte mich einmal mehr hilflos: „Ist dir kalt?"

„Heiss, es ist heiss."

Er begann zu würgen und ich machte einen Blitzstart, in Richtung von Poppy's Büro.

Die aufgelöste Heilerin erhob sich sofort als sie mich, oder mein Gesichtsausdruck, sah und begleitete mich an Severus' Bett. Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen und Hyperventilierte, schnappte nach Luft. Ich zauberte einen Eimer falls er erbrechen sollte.

„Den brauchst du nicht, er hat nichts im Magen das er erbrechen könnte, ausser Magensäure", wies Poppy mich harsch zurecht.

Da hatte sie Recht. Severus gab ein Geräusch zwischen husten, niesen und speien von sich, hätte er etwas im Magen gehabt, hätte er es längst erbrochen. Das Zittern verwandelte sich allmählich in ein gewaltsames Zucken, er drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken und presste die rechte Hand an die linke Schulter und die linke Hand an den rechten Rippenbogen.

„Hilf ihm doch!", fuhr ich Poppy an, „Er hat Schmerzen!"

„Nein, du musst ihm jetzt helfen. Sprich mit ihm, lenke ihn ab."

Ich setzte mich einmal mehr ans Kopfende gelehnt hin, Severus lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Kissen und ich nahm ihn so in die Arme wie er es heute Morgen mit mir gemacht hatte. Meine Arme lagen locker um und auf seinen Schultern während ich im alles erzähle was mir gerade einfällt.

„Ich würde dich gerne in Hogwarts haben, sicher lässt sich hier eine schöne Aufgabe für dich finden. Du könntest Umbridge ausspionieren oder die Tränke für den Krankenflügel brauen. Mr. O`Bannon ist nicht so Tranke vernarrt wie du, ich denke auch nicht, dass ihm der Zusatzlohn so wichtig ist. Ja, das wäre doch was für dich. Du könntest in Hogwarts bleiben hättest keinen Kontakt zu Schülern und wärst somit von Voldemort sicher. Du forschst doch gerne? Du könntest mit Forschungen den Orden unterstützen und parallel dazu für den Krankenflügel brauen..."

Ich war so mit meinen laut gedachten Gedanken beschäftigt, dass ich nicht merkte wie Severus ruhiger wurde. Sein Atem war nur noch leicht beschleunigt, das Zucken war einem kaum bemerkbaren Zittern gewichen. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und seine zuvor verkrampften Muskeln waren entspannt.

„...einen Weg es zu finanzieren so schwer kann das ja nicht sein, immerhin sind..."

„Albus!"

„Ja, Poppy?"

„Du kannst deinen Monolog jetzt abstellen. Er schläft."

„Ah", gab ich ihr zu verstehen, dass ich sie gehört hatte. Ich blieb jedoch an meinem Platzt und fühlte Severus' Stirn.

„Er hat schon wieder Fieber. Kann man das nicht irgendwie stoppen?"

„Nein, Fieber an sich ist keine Krankheit sondern ein Symptom. Sein Körper will uns sagen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

„Dann sollten wir seinem Körper sagen, dass wir das bereits wissen", zur Verdeutlichung strich ich über Severus' verletzte Schulter und legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Oberarm.

„Du kannst mit seinem Körper reden wenn ich mit dir fertig bin", wäre ich ein Hühnchen, würde ich jetzt um meine Federn fürchten, „ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen."

`Rette sich wer kann!`

„Wie ist es möglich, dass ich euch unter vier Augen miteinander sprechen lasse, um ihn dann in einer ausgewachsenen Panikattacke anzutreffen?"

„Wir haben über seine Zukunft gesprochen, er begreift nicht, dass er jetzt frei ist, sowohl von Voldemort als auch von mir. So eine plötzliche Freiheit kann schon beängstigend sein. Warum hast du ihm nicht geholfen?", jetzt war ich der Ankläger, „Ich dachte er würde sterben."

„Nein, Panikanfälle sind nicht gefährlich. Für die Betroffenen unangenehm aber nicht gefährlich. Man kann ihnen helfen, indem man zu ihnen spricht, sie etwas fragt. Oder in deinem Fall, einen Monolog vorträgt."

Ich schmunzelte und drückte den schlafenden Severus so gut es ging an mich.

Ja, ich würde es begrüssen wenn er sich dazu entscheiden würde, in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ety

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	9. Der Vertrag

A/N

So da bin ich wieder, mit meinem bisher längsten Kapitel.

**Sam**: Danke für deine beiden Review und das Kompliment.

Die Frage, was Severus in Zukunft macht, wird in diesem Kapitel beantwortet.

**Finny**: Danke für deine vielen O's von denen kann man nie zu viel haben.

Ein Teil von Severus Zukunft erfährst du in diesem Kapitel.

Aus Arthurs Hilfe wird leider nichts. *schnief*

Viel Spass

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Albus?", fragte mich Severus kaum war ich wach.

„Hä?", das klang nicht besonders intelligent, „Was meinst du?"

„Das, _in Hogwarts bleiben_, _Tränke für den Orden und den Krankenflügel brauen_ und das _Forschen_."

„Würdest du das den wollten?", fragte ich zurück und setzte mich im Bett auf.

„Ja."

„Dann werden wir einen Weg finden."

„Albus, ich glaube du stellst dir das zu einfach vor. Zutaten und Ausrüstung sind teuer."

„Das ist mir bewusst und ich weiss auch was ein Tränkemeister verdient der in der Forschung arbeitet."

„Du musst mich nicht einstellen. Ich mache das freiwillig, wenn ich in Hogwarts wohnen kann fallen kaum Kosten an, die ich bezahlen muss."

„Ich möchte aber", wiedersprach ich.

„Wie willst du das machen? Wenn du jemanden einstellst musst du das dem Ministerium melden."

„Ja schon aber wenn der Orden..."

„Ich arbeite nicht für den Orden!", unterbrach er mich bestimmt.

Ich studierte ihn nachdenklich, überlegte wie ich ihn einstellen könnte. Wenn ich ihn bezahlte ohne ihn einzustellen, verdiente er Schwarzgeld, was sowohl mich als auch ihn strafbar machte. Stellte ich als Schulleiter jemanden ein, musste ich das dem Ministerium melden und das würde nicht gehen ohne seinen Namen zu nennen. Stellten wir vom Orden jemanden ein, blieb das unter uns aber für den Orden wollte er nicht arbeiten. Blieb noch eine Möglichkeit.

„Ich stelle dich weder als Schulleiter noch als Ordensführer ein, sondern als Privatperson. Der Vertrag geht nur uns etwas an, das Ministerium wird davon nichts wissen und mit dem Orden hast du, beruflich, nichts zu tun", fasste ich meine Gedanken zusammen.

Er schaute mich skeptisch an.

„Schau nicht so, ich bin Schulleiter und kann mir einen eigenen Zaubertränkemeister durchaus leisten. Was hältst du davon?"

Er schien nicht überzeugt und rutschte in seinem Bett herum. Ich stand auf und setzte mich, noch im Pyjama in den Sessel.

„Früher hattest du doch kein Problem von mir angestellt zu sein", gab ich ihm zu bedenken.

„Das war etwas anderes. Ich war von dir als Schulleiter eingestellt und vom Ministerium bezahlt und das war auch _nur_ ein Lehrerlohn."

Severus schwieg lange.

„Wenn ich sage, dass ich einen Tränkemeister einstellen will dann mach ich das. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass es einem Arbeitnehmer peinlich war, von seinem zukünftigen Arbeitgeber Geld zu verlangen. Du hast es mehr als jeder andere verdient einge-..."

„Dann lass ich mich für einen kleineren Lohn..."

„-stellt zu werden und den ganzen Lohn zu erhalten. Severus, ich bin durchaus in der Lage dich zu bezahlen", ich hatte meinen besten ich-dulde-keinen-Wiederspruch-Tonfall benutzt, „Willst du für mich arbeiten?"

„Ja."

Ich reichte ihm die Hand: „Ich arbeite noch einen Vertrag aus und werde ihn dir bringen."

„Danke Albus."

„Ich danke dir."

Ich war so begeistert von meiner Idee, dass ich mich sofort an die Erstellung eines Vertrages machte. Eines sehr guten Vertrages, wie ich anmerken möchte, sowohl für mich als auch für ihn.

Er gestand Severus, in dem was er forschte, 100% freie Hand zu und er vierdiente jede einzelne Galleone, die für ausgebildete Tränkemeister in der Forschung vorgesehen waren. Er verpflichtete ihn aber auch zur Ausstattung des hogwartschen Krankenflügels und des Phönixordens.

Ich eilte in den Krankenflügel zurück. Poppy bezog Severus Bett neu und deutete wortlos auf die Tür zu den Waschräumen.

„Hast du eine neue Packung Zitronendrops beschickt bekommen oder warum grinst du so?", fragte sie mich stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich werde Severus als meinen privaten Tränkemeister einstellen."

„Ach", Poppy klang überrascht, negativ.

„Findest du das nicht gut?"

„Ich fände es besser wenn er nicht so von deinem Wohlwollen abhängig wäre."

„Er ist nicht von mir abhängig nur weil ich ihm eine Stelle angeboten habe", wiedersprach ich, „Er ist frei und in Sicherheit. Er kann forschen was er will und auch wo er will. Wobei sich das Labor hier natürlich anbieten würde. Es ist ausgerüstet und Mr. O`Bannon wird es nicht brauchen."

Poppy schaute mich argwöhnisch an.

In diesem Moment kam Severus aus der Dusche. Als erstes fiel mir auf, dass er keinen Pyjama mehr trug, stattdessen eine leichte schwarze Stoffhose und ein weisses Mittelalterhemd, das so weit war, dass sein viel zu dünner Körper darunter nicht mehr gross auffiel. Als zweites fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn bisher nur in Schul- Lehrer- und einmal in Todesserroben gesehen hatte und im Pyjama.

„Wurdest du entlassen?", fragte ich überrascht, „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Er wurde nicht entlassen", erwiderte Poppy an seiner Stelle, „Er weigert sich, einen weiteren Tag im Bett zu verbringen und ich bin der Meinung, dass ein bisschen frische Luft ihm ganz gut tun würde. Dasselbe gilt für dich, deshalb wirst du ihn auf einen Spaziergang begleiten."

„Mit allergrösstem Vergnügen."

Severus lief langsam und ohne seine sonstige Anmut, was auch daran liegen könnte, dass keine Umhang hinter ihm her wehte.

Wenn ich fragte ob er eine Pause brauchte, verneinte er und sagte, dass er so weit wie möglich vom Krankenflügel weg kommen wollte. Also drehten wir eine grosse Runde über das Schulgelände. Am See mussten wir gezwungenermassen eine Pause einlegen, die plötzliche lang andauernde Bewegung hatte ihn erschöpft aber er wirkte entspannt und zufrieden.

„Albus, wenn ich im Schloss bleibe, wo soll ich wohnen? Meine früheren Räume stehen dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu, wenn sich das ändert werden die Schüler nachfragen...und nachsehen."

„Wir werden schon geeignete Räume für dich finden. Das Schloss ist voll davon."

„Du weisst so gut wie ich, dass die wenigsten Schüler die Nächte im Bett verbringen und stattdessen das Schloss nach Geheimnissen durchsuchen. Geheimnisse wie ich eins bin. Was wenn ich zufällig entdeckt werde?"

`Da hatte er nicht Unrecht`

Ich war den Schülern gegenüber nicht so misstrauisch wie er aber das Risiko er könnte entdeckt werden, war es mir nicht wert.

„Wir können dich in einem der kleineren Türme unterbringen die nicht benutzt werden und diese von oben bis unten mit Schutzzauber sichern. Die neugierigen Schüler würden dich nicht finden."

Severus nickte schwach. Ich legte ihm zuversichtlich eine Hand auf die Schulter, spürte jeden Knochen durch den dünnen Stoff und drückte einmal aufmunternd zu. Severus richtete sich auf und schüttelte meine Hand ab.

„Das könnte funktionieren", stimmte er mir zu.

Wir machten einen Umweg über mein Büro, wo wir uns setzten und ich ihm den Vertrag hinlegte.

„Das ist dein Arbeitsvertrag", erklärte ich, „du hast in allem freie Hand und bist nur verpflichtet den Orden und den Krankenflügel auszustatten."

Severus nahm ihn in die Hand und las ihn langsam durch.

„Muss ich etwas ändern?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit in der er geschwiegen hatte.

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen", sagte Severus.

Er stand langsam auf und legte den Vertrag zurück auf den Tisch

„Tut mir leid Albus", sagte er leise und drehte sich um.

„Severus!"

Ich lief ihm hinterher und griff nach seinem Handgelenk als er aus meinem Büro fliehen wollte.

Er wirbele herum und versuchte mit aller Kraft sich loszureissen: „Lass mich los!"

Ich entschied mich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Ich konnte ihn nicht festhalten ohne, dass ich ihn verletzen würde und wenn ich ihn loslasse wird er fliehen. Also liess ich mich auf die Knie fallen und ihn los. Er stolperte wegen mangelndem Wiederstand zurück und gegen die geschlossene Tür. Erst dachte ich er würde sie aufreissen und hinaus stürmen doch er blieb, dicht an die Tür gedrängt, stehen. Ich hob kniend die Hände in der Hoffnung, auf ihn weniger gefährlich zu wirken.

„Ich tue dir nichts, Severus", sagte ich sanft und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, wartend, dass er von sich aus zu mir kam.

Einige Herzschläge lang stand er einfach da, dann kam er langsam näher, griff nach meiner Hand und half mir auf die Füsse.

„Wir sollten uns unterhalten", schlug ich vor.

Er nickte ohne mich anzusehen.

„Komm mit mir", ich führte ihn die Wendeltreppe in meine private Bibliothek hoch und über die Wendeltreppe in meine eigenen Räume.

Ich rückte meine zwei Sessel zurecht und winkte Severus näher. Er war in der Türe stehen geblieben und trat zögernd ein.

„Warum hier?"

„Weil ich es angemessener finde", erklärte ich einfach, „Setz dich."

Er liess sich auf der äussersten Kante eines Sessels nieder. Jeder Muskel gespannt und die Augen hinter den Haaren versteckt.

„Wovor hast du Angst, vor mir?", fragte ich sanft.

Er sass reglos und hielt den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Mit der linken Hand hatte er nach dem Handgelenk der Rechten gegriffen und zugedrückt. Sein Blick war starr und ausdruckslos, er hörte mich nicht.

„Seve...?", ich stoppte mitten in der Aussprache seines Namens.

Um uns herum knisterte die Luft, drohend, gefährlich. Ich wusste nicht was tun, letztes Mal hatte er ein Fenster zerbrechen lassen, was würde er jetzt tun? Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass er merkte, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Doch wie? Anfassen? Nein! Reden? Er hörte mich nicht! Warten? Warten.

Ich setzte mich und wartete, wartete lange.

„Albus?"

„Hm?"

„Du musst aufwachen."

„Will nicht."

„Wach auf"

„Nee"

„Doch!"

„Lass mich schlafen!

„Aufstehen"

„Hmpf"

„DUMBLEDORE!"

Ich sprang aus dem Sessel, stolperte über Severus und landete auf allen Vieren. Severus schimpfte und lehnte sich an mein Sofa.

Etwas perplex schaute ich mich um. Wir sassen bez. knieten auf dem Boden in meinem Wohnzimmer. Ich war wohl eingenickt denn draussen war es dunkel. Wenig elegant kroch ich zu Severus und setzt mich neben ihm auf den Boden.

„Geht es dir gut? Habe ich dir wehgetan? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Ja. Nein. ungefähr vier Stunden."

Ich musterte ihn von der Seite, er wirkte müde und schwach. Als er die Hand hob um sich die Augen zu reiben, rutschte der Bund seines Ärmels zurück und offenbarte auf seinem Handgelenk einen grossen blauen Fleck.

Ich nahm seine Hand in meine, er wiedersetzte sich nicht. Auf der Unterseite des Handgelenks waren deutlich die Spuren seiner Finger zu sehen.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Albus."

„Was nicht tun?", fragte ich und strich behutsam über das Hämatom.

„Mir eine Stelle anbieten. Wer würde schon einen Psychopathen einstellen."

„Du bist nicht psychisch gestört, Severus", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ach nein?", fragte er spöttisch, „Ich habe ja nur ständig völlig grundlos Angst und lasse Fenster explodieren. Ich bin sicher dir passiert das dauernd."

„Severus, du warst Wochen lang gefangen und das nur weil ich naiv genug war dich zurück zu schicken. Ich fühle mich für dich verantwortlich. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe dir die Stelle nicht aus Pflichtgefühl angeboten sondern weil ich dir einfach nur helfen will."

Mir fiel ein was Poppy zu meinem Plan gesagt hatte: „Du musst die Stelle auch nicht annehmen wenn du dich von mir Abhängig fühlst. Wir können einen anderen Weg finden. Viele Wege führen zum Ziel."

„Würde ich mich von meinem Arbeitgeber abhängig fühlen könnte ich nicht mehr arbeiten. Es geht nicht um abhängig oder nicht. Es geht um das Geld. Ich kann diese Chance nicht annehmen, nicht von dir. Du hast schon zu viel für mich getan. Für dich arbeiten, okay, aber nicht für so viel Geld."

„Severus, ich bin verantwortlich dafür, dass du fast getötet wurdest..."

„Ich hatte ein paar gebrochene Knochen, daran stirbt man nicht."

„Ich meinte deine Spionagetätigkeit allgemein. Jedes Mal wenn du zu Voldemort appariert bist, hättest du getötet werden können, trotzdem habe ich dich immer wieder zurück geschickt."

„Ich nehme kein Geld von Jemandem, dem ich so viel Schulde", Severus blieb hart.

„Und ich lasse niemanden, ohne Lohn für mich arbeiten, dem ich ohnehin schon so viel Schulde", auch ich blieb hart.

Severus erhob sich vom Boden: „Das Gespräch hat wenig Sinn."

Ich stand rasch auf und legte die Hände auf seine Schultern um ihn auf das Sofa hinunter zu drücken. Mit einem Wink und einem wortlosen Zauberspruch stand einer der Sessel hinter mir, in den ich mich niederliess.

„Tun deine Knochenbrüche weh?", fragte leise um das Gespräch auf eine ruhigere Ebene zu führen.

„Jetzt gerade nicht, warum?"

Ich strich über seine verletzte Schulter, über die Handgelenke, wo die Fesselspuren kaum noch sichtbar waren, über seine Stirn, wo Poppy ein kleineres Pflaster über den Schnitt geklebt hatte und legte meine Hand zum Schluss an seine Seite, wo die gebrochenen Rippen lagen.

„Für jede dieser Verletzungen bin ich verantwortlich."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, diese Geste hatte ich lange nicht mehr von ihm gesehen.

„Auch wirklich?", sagte er sarkastisch, „Hast du mich geschlagen?"

„Nein aber..."

„Hast du mich getreten?"

„Nein aber..."

„Hast du mich tagelang im Dunkel eingesperrt?"

„Nein aber..."

„Hast du mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt?"

„Nein!"

„Hast du mich mit dem Sectumsempra verflucht um mich langsam verbluten zu lassen und dann in allerletzter Minute zu retten?"

„Nein!"

„Hast du...?"

„Hör auf!", ich war aufgesprungen und hatte ihn in meine Arme gerissen, „Hör auf...bitte."

Ich drückte ihn an mich und liess meine Tränen laufen. Er hatte einen Arm locker um meine Hüften gelegt und wartete geduldig bis ich wieder ansprechbar war. Doch davon war ich weit entfernt. Meine Arme umfassten seine Schultern und meine Hände hatten sich in sein Hemd gekrallt. Mein Kopf hatte ich auf seine Schulter gelegt, auf die Rechte natürlich, und weinte mir die Augen aus.

„S tut mir leid, tut mir so leid."

Lange standen wir da bis sich Severus von mir löste.

„Du hast das nicht getan, oder?"

Ich konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln.

„Dann kannst du auch nichts für meinen jetzigen Zustand. Du hättest weder den Mut noch würdest du dir selbst das Recht dazu geben so etwas von mir zu verlangen. Ich ging freiwillig zurück."

„Ich habe dich zum Spion gemacht, ein Spion der jederzeit hätte getötet werden können."

„Glaubst du das weiss ich nicht? Du gabst mir eine Chance, die ich annehmen oder ablehnen konnte. Hättest du sie mir nicht gegeben hätte ich nicht die Kraft gehab mich dem Dunklen Lord zu wiedersetzten. Ich hätte weiter gemordet und wäre vielleicht bei einem seiner Krisen von einem Avada getroffen worden. Du bist nicht schuld."

„Danke", mehr brachte ich nicht heraus.

Ich setzte mich das Sofa und Severus setzte sich neben mich. Ich brachte meine Zeit bis ich das eben gehörte verarbeitet hatte.

„Wer war es?", fragte ich in die Stille, „Wer hat dich gefoltert? Voldemort?"

„Nein."

„Sag es mir!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das gut wäre."

Im Gegensatz zu mir war er nicht wieder laut geworden. Ich gab nach und stellte eine andere Frage.

„Wieso hast du solche...Angst?

Severus stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und fuhr sich durch die Haare: „Anfälle, sag es ruhig. Ich weiss es nicht."

Ich rutschte näher an ihn, um ihm von hinten die Arme um den Oberkörper legen zu können. Mein Kopf legte sich automatisch an sein Schulterblatt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl so nebeneinander zu sitzen besonders da er nicht versuchte mich abzuschütteln.

„Ich sollte dich in den Krankenflügel zurückbringen", durchbrach ich wiederstrebend die Stille.

„Solltest du", stimmte er mir zu.

„Ich habe dich nicht gerade geschont, Poppy wir mich köpfen."

„Ja wird sie", er lachte leise.

„Na komm vielleicht können wir uns hinein schleichen. Aber das Thema _Lohn_ ist noch nicht beendet."

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ety

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	10. Gedankenlos

A/N

Heute haben wir das 10. Kapitel erreicht und gleichzeitig das 10. Review.

**Belladonna Dumbledore**: Ich bin froh auch einmal von jemandem anderen als Sam und Finny

ein Review zu bekommen, man könnte meinen sie wären die Einzigen die mitlesen.

Wie auch immer, ich freue mich und wünsche dir viel Spass.

**Sam**: Zum X-Ten Mal ein grosses Danke für deine aufbauenden Reviews, das Motiviert ungemein.

Bin gespannt was du von diesem Kapitel hältst.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEETY

Wir hatten es tatsächlich geschafft uns in den Krankenflügel und in unsere Betten zu schleichen ohne Poppy aufzuwecken. Ich hoffte meine `Hinrichtung` auf morgen verschieben zu können.

Im Morgengrauen wachte ich auf und wusste nicht warum. Erst dachte ich meine innere Uhr, will mich vor Poppy schützen doch der eigentliche Grund lag ein Bett weiter.

„Severus, alles okay?", fragte ich besorgt als ich meinen Schützling aufrecht im Bett sitzen sah.

Sein Nicken kam eine Spur zu schnell. Ich erhob mich aus meinem warmen Bett und setzte mich auf seine Bettkante.

„Hast du geträumt?"

„Mhm"

Er hielt den Blick gesenkt und verfolgte seine Gedanken.

„Es kann helfen über gewisse Dinge zu sprechen um Alpträume zu verhindern", gab ich ihm ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

Er schaute mich an und ich merkte, dass er wieder mit der linken Hand das rechte Handgelenk gepackt hatte.

Ich befreite es und behielt es in meinen Händen. Der Abdruck seiner Hand war noch genauso blau wie gestern, darunter waren die Fesselspuren kaum noch sichtbar. In wenigen Tagen würde man sie nicht mehr sehen können. Ich strich über sein Handgelenk und griff nach seiner anderen Hand. Er hatte schöne Hände. Das war mir eigentlich bewusst doch noch nie fiel es mir so sehr auf wie jetzt.

Seine Finger waren lang und elegant, die Schiene tat dem keinen Abbruch. Meine eigenen Hände wirkten neben seinen grob und hart doch sie erfüllten ihren Zweck. Ich hörte wie Severus mehrmals Luft holte um etwas zu sagen sie aber jedes Mal wieder ausstiess.

„Du erwähntest, dass du geschlagen wurdest", half ich ihn vorsichtig.

Severus schluckte: „Darf ich...?"

Nicht wissend was er von mir wollte, nickte ich einfach.

Severus rutschte neben mich und lehnte den Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich war erfreut, überrascht, er suchte Trost, bei mir. Es war das erste Mal, seit ich denken konnte, dass er von sich aus Körperkontakt herstellte. Ich konnte nicht anders als mich, der Situation völlig unangemessen, geschmeichelt zu fühlen.

Ich legte meinerseits meine Wange an seinen Kopf und die Arme um ihn, drückte ihn sanft. Meine Hand machte sich selbstständig und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich spürte wie mein verwandeltes Pyjama an der Schulter nass wurde. Er weinte völlig laut- und reglos.

Lange sassen wir da, ich überlegte ob ich ihn ablenken sollte, doch was würde das bringen?

Severus lehnte mit jeder Minute schwerer an mir. Er war erschöpft von unserem, in seinem Zustand, zu langen Spaziergang und der Aufregung danach. Während ich mein vierstündiges Mittagsschläfchen hielt, hatte er seine Magie wieder unter Kontrolle bringen müssen.

Severus Kopf rutschte von meiner Schulter, er schrak zusammen.

„Bin ich eingeschlafen? Tut mir leid", flüsterte er halbwach

„Braucht es nicht. Leg dich einfach wieder hin. Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden bin zu meiner `Hinrichtung`."

„Nein, will nich mehr schalf`n."

Ich ignorierte seinen Wunsch und legte ihn in die Kissen zurück und deckte ihn zu.

„Severus du bist todmüde, du musst schlafen."

„Will nich schlaf'n, will nich träumen."

„Die Träume musst du träumen damit sie vorübergehen. Sie aufzuschieben bringt nichts."

„I..ich hab' Angst."

Er krallte sich im Halbschlaf an meine Hand.

`Was haben die mit dir gemacht? Das ist nicht derselbe Severus Snape den ich zu kennen glaube. `

Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz meine Hand zu befreien und legte mich stattdessen neben ihn, auf die Decke.

Mein Arm suchte sich seinen Weg auf Severus' Schulter und meine Hand wischte ihm die Spuren der Tränen von den Wangen.

„Hab keine Angst. Ich passe auf dich auf während du schläfst, die Alpträume werden keinen Weg finden nach dir zu greifen."

Ich wartete bis sein Atem tief und ruhig wurde, da Severus meine Hand nicht losgelassen hatte, verwarf ich die Idee ins Nachbarbett zurückzukehren und verbrachte die Zeit damit mir Sorgen zu machen.

Er sagte, dass er geschlagen und getreten wurde, was seine gebrochenen Knochen erklärte.

Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf und lehnte und das Kopfende. So konnte ich das Gesicht meines schlafenden Schützlings studieren. Seine Wangen und Augen waren immer noch eingefallen und warfen Schatten auf sein Gesicht.

Hatte er in den fünf Wochen Gefangenschaft überhaupt etwas zu essen gekriegt? Was spielte das schon für eine Rolle.

Eingesperrt und mit Flüchen beworfen zu werden konnte einem den Appetit mehr als verderben.

Auch seit er wieder da war, ass viel zu wenig. Portionen die vielleicht ein Baby zufrieden gestellt hätten. Poppy versorgte ihn fleissig mit Infusionen aber das reichte nicht um sein Gewicht zu normalisieren.

Severus zuckte im Schlaf. Ich strich ihm über die Haare und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Es brachte nichts,

er wurde unruhig und wälzte sich herum. Er krallte sich mit einer Hand an die Bettdecke und mit der anderen an mich.

Plötzlich schrie auf. Erschrocken zog ich ihn an meine Brust so, dass sein Kopf an meiner Schulter lag und wiegte ihn wie ein Kleinkind.

„Ruhig, Kleiner alles okay, niemand tut dir etwas. Du bist in Sicherheit, ich passe auf dich auf."

Aufgeweckt durch Severus' Schrei stand plötzlich Poppy neben dem Bett. Ich liess sie links liegen und kümmerte mich um das Bündel Haut und Knochen in meinen Armen, strich ihm über Kopf und Wangen und fing seine kalten Hände ein als er mit den Fingernägeln blutige Spuren auf Armen und Gesicht hinterliess.

„Lass das mein Junge, du tust dir weh."

Ich drückte ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er beruhigte sich langsam, wurde in meinen Armen wieder schwer und ruhig.

Ich zog die Decke, von der er sich befreit hatte, zu mir und deckte ihn so gut es eben ging zu. Poppy setzte sich auf die andere Bettseite. Sie trug eine mir bekannte kleine Tube Salbe mit der ich Severus' Schnittwunde behandelt hatte und machte sich wortlos an die Versorgung der Kratzer.

Als die Sonne aufging reichte ein wedeln mit dem Zauberstab um den Raum abzudunkeln. Es war noch zu früh, für den Kranken aufzuwachen.

„Er muss mit jemandem über seine Erlebnisse in der Gefangenschaft sprechen, Albus", riss mich Poppy aus den Gedanken.

„Er würde nie zu einem Psychologen gehen, das weisst du."

„Ich dachte dabei eigentlich an dich."

„Ich? Nein", sagte ich bestimmt

„Er braucht Hilfe. Die eines Therapeuten wird er nicht annehmen also solltest du das tun. Dir vertraut er, wie man sieht."

„Ich möchte aber nicht sein Therapeut sein sondern sein Freund."

„Und wenn er die Hilfe seines Therapeuten nötiger braucht als einen Freund?"

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Was wenn doch?"

„Dann ist es nicht meine Entscheidung."

Poppy nickte zustimmend und wechselte zu einem wesentlich unangenehmeren Thema.

„Wo wart ihr so lange und wieso ist sein rechtes Handgelenk nur noch ein blauer Fleck? Da wir schon dabei sind,

wieso liegt ihr im selben Bett und warum ist er das reinste nervliche Frack?", Poppy war aufgestanden und hatte sich in Rage geredet.

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Beschützerinstinkt drückte ich ihn an mich und schaute Poppy böse an.

„Warum der ein nervliches Frack ist? Ist das dein Ernst? Ich werde es dir sagen. Weil er fünf Wochen im Dunkeln eingesperrt war und geschlagen, getreten und gefoltert wurde. Was das im-selben-Bett-liegen betrifft, ich versuch ihm ein Freund zu sein der ihm mehr helfen kann als irgendein Therapeut es je könnte. Unsere lange Abwesenheit lässt sich vielleicht damit erklären,

dass er sich, trotz Wärme und Licht, im Krankenflügel eingesperrt fühlt. Und der blaue Fleck? Nun der stammt von einer weiteren Panikattacke."

Ich legte meine Wange an Severus' Stirn, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Tut mir leid, Poppy. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."

„Schon okay."

Poppy entfernte sich und kam wieder zurück.

„Du solltest dich auch noch ein bisschen ausruhen."

„Ich habe ihm versprochen die Träume von ihm fernzuhalten."

Eine Phiole tauchte vor meiner Nase auf: Traumlos Schlaftrank

Da ich aus meinen Fehlern lernte, füllte ich deren Inhalt in die Trinkflasche und setzte sie ihm an die Lippen. Er trank brav.

Ich legte ihn hin und stand auf, zupfte die Decke zu Recht.

„Schlaf gut."

Ich legte mich hin und schlief rasch ein während Poppy ihren morgendlichen Tätigkeiten nachging.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Ich wachte auf als mir der Geruch von gebratenem Speck in die Nase stieg. Severus sass in seinem Bett mit einem Betttisch über den Knien und zerpickte ein Brötchen.

„Morgen", begrüsste ich ihn.

„Morgen? Du bist gut, es ist zwei Uhr nachmittags."

„Ooh. Guten Nachmittag dann."

Ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Waschräume. Als ich wiederkam räumte Poppy mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck Severus' kaum angerührtes Frühstück weg. Sie schloss die Infusion an und regulierte die Tröpfchen Menge.

„Er wird heute an der Infusion angeschlossen bleibe, soll heissen, keine Ausflüge", erklärte sie mir als sie mich sah.

Wenn ich mir Severus so ansah, wirkte er nicht als würde er seinen heutigen Hausarrest bedauern. Die paar Stunden Schlaf hatten ihm kaum geholfen sich nach der Anstrengung zu erholen.

„Was hat Arthur zu dem Gegenzauber gesagt?", fragte mich Poppy. Severus öffnete interessiert die Augen.

„Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Er sagte, dass dieser Zauber existiert, uns aber dringendst von einer Verwendung abgeraten da er für Gegenstände gedacht ist. Mögliche Nebenwirkungen sind nicht auszuschliessen und ein zu grosses Risiko."

„Solltet ihr diese Entscheidung nicht mir überlassen?", erwiderte Severus.

„Es ist zu gefährlich", wiedersprach ich.

„Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich wünsche die Durchführung dieses Zaubers", er klang entschieden, „Du hast nicht das Recht mir eine mögliche Heilung zu verweigern."

Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an: „Glaubst du ich würde das tun? Ich würde dir eine Heilung nie verweigern aber wenn es schief geht bin ich schuld und muss mich wieder um dich kümmern."

Erst einige Herzschläge später merkte ich was ich da gesagt hatte.

„Nur keine Angst, Direktor. Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst um mich kümmern. Sie hätten sagen sollen, dass ich Ihnen lästig bin. Ich bin sicher wir hätten eine andere Lösung gefunden, schliesslich gibt es immer mehrere Wege, nicht wahr? Da ich Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen will, werde ich Hogwarts noch heute verlassen."

Severus war aufgestanden und hatte sich die Infusion aus dem Arm gerissen, was Poppy ein empörtes Keuchen entlockte.

Mein geflüstertes `Severus` ging im Knallen der Türe unter.

Geschockt liess ich mich auf Severus' Bett sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Albus", sagte Poppy, „Er wird sich fangen und zurückkommen."

„Nein Poppy, das wird er nicht. Ich habe ihm, gedankenlos wie ich war, gesagt, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern müsse. Er hat das `müssen` als Plicht oder notwendiges Übel aufgefasst und nicht als mein Wunsch für ihn da zu sein. Ich hätte ihm genauso gut sagen können ` ich brauche dich nicht, du störst nur, verschwinde von hier`. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht."

Ich liess meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ety

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	11. Die Worte des Propheten

A/N

Die lange Wartezeit tut mir leid. Ich habe in meiner neuen Schule begonnen und deutlich weniger

Zeit zum Schreiben. Da ich weiss wie nervig es sein kann eine Story zu lesen und wochenlang

auf ein neues Kapitel zu warten, werde ich versuchen jede Woche zu posten, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass Reviews extrem motivierend sind?

lg Sweety

**Belladonna Dumbledore**: Ein grosser Dank für dein Review. Ich gebe mir Mühe,

cliffhanger zu vermeiden, da ich sie selbst auch nicht leiden kann.

Aber irgendwie finden sie halt ihren Weg, sich hineinzuschleichen.

Natürlich wird es eine Versöhnung geben.

**Finny: **Ich freue mich immer riesig über deine Reviews**.**

Ja, er wird zurückkommen.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEETY

_Morgenprophet, 24. August, News_

**Brandanschlag in Muggellondon**

**In der Nacht vom 22. auf den 23. August wurde im Industrieviertel Londons**

**ein Reihenhaus niedergebrannt.**

**Laut dem Ministerium für Magie wurde eine Leiche gefunden bei der es sich offensichtlich um die **

**des Hausbewohners, Zaubertrankemeisters und Hogwarts Lehrers Severus Snape handelte.**

**Dieser wurde bereits zwei Wochen vor Schulende vermisst, der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore weigerte sich,**

**den Aufenthalt seines Angestellten zu erläutern.**

**Bezüglich der Muggelpolizei, handelt es sich um den Vandalismus einer Gang.**

_Abendprophet, 24. August, Anzeigen_

**Todesanzeige**

**Severus Tobias Snape**

***9. Januar 1960**

† **23. August 1996**

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Zugegeben, im ersten Augenblick konnte ich gar nicht mehr denken. Als ich es wieder konnte, glaubte ich nicht mehr an seinen Tod. Das Ganze war zu plötzlich und zu unrealistisch. Severus war, auch als ehemaliger Spion, in der Lage auf sich aufzupassen.

Dass er angeblich keine zwei Tage ausserhalb von Hogwarts überlebt haben soll war so glaubhaft wie Fudge im rosaroten Kleid seiner Untersekretärin.

Apropos, es waren noch zwei Tage bis zu meiner Deadline. Ich hatte mich mit Umbridge abgefunden, an Gwaine's Kommentar, bezüglich eines einzigen Jahres, war schon etwas dran. Aber ich werde sie im Auge behalten, unauffällig natürlich.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

„Willkommen zur ersten Lehrerversammlung des neuen Schuljahres. Alle Jahre wieder, begrüssen wir neue Mitglieder im Kollegium. Dieses Jahr sind es zwei, Dolores Umbridge, die einigen vielleicht als Untersekretärin des Ministers in Erinnerung ist, und Gwaine O`Bannon, den manche schon als Schüler kennen gelernt haben. Willkommen im Lehrerkörper von Hogwarts, Gwaine und Dolores."

Meine Begrüssungsrede an die Lehrer war, wie Severus' Rede an die Erstklässler, jedes Jahr gleich, nur die Namen änderten regelmässig.

„Hinzu kommt die bereits bekannte Stellvertretung von Professor Hagrid, hierzu begrüsse ich Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche. Auch dir ein herzliches Willkommen. An alle anderen: Willkommen zurück."

„_Chrum Chrum"_

„Ja bitte, Dolores. Möchten sie etwas sagen?"

*„Vielen Dank, Schulleiter, für diese herzlichen Worte des Willkommens. Für das Ministerium für Magie, ist ohne Frage die richtige Erziehung junger Hexen und Zauberer ein Thema von zentraler Bedeutung. So ist doch Fortschritt allein um des Fortschritts willen auf keinen Fall zu unterstützen. Lasst uns bewahren, was unbedingt bewahrt sein will. Perfektionieren, was uns gelingt zu perfektionieren und Gepflogenheiten ablegen, die schleunigst verboten gehören.* Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir bald Hand in Hand diese Schule leiten werden."

Ich hatte Umbridge nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört und war dabei nicht der Einzige. Minerva und Pomona erzählten sich noch von den Ferien. Aurora, Septima und Ronalda hatten trotz den sehr unterschiedlichen Fächern ein interessanteres Thema gefunden, das es zu bereden galt, als Umbridge's Rede.

Alle anderen lümmelten sich mehr oder weniger konzentriert in den Sesseln.

Na ja, fast alle. Gwaine sass konzentriert an seinem Platz und mit jedem von Umbridge's Worten wurde sein Charmantes-Spitzbuben-Lächeln breiter.  
Umbridge war so in ihre Rede vertieft, dass sie die Flirtversuche Gwaine's erst bemerkte als sie ich wieder hingesetzt hatte.

Erstaunt beobachtete sie Gwaine auffallend unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich habe eine Frage, Dolores", Gwaine lächelte und Umbridge schmolz dahin, „darf ich sie stellen?"

„Gewiss", Umbridge musterte Gwaine offen.

„Sind Sie liiert?"

Umbridge wurde rot: „Nein ich bin zurzeit Single."

`Aha, zurzeit also. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Umbridge jemals _nicht_ Single war."

„Darf ich Ihnen Ihre Räume zeigen?", fragte Gwaine und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen."

Ich wollte gerade anmerken, dass Umbridge Ihre Räume bereits kannte, als Gwaine mir zuzwinkerte. Ich liess es daraufhin sein, wer will schon ein Spielverderber sein und Gwaine amüsierte sich gerade köstlich.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Ich sass in meinem Büro und verfasste einen Brief:

_Lieber Severus_

_Mir ist klar, dass du nicht zur Leiche geworden bist, aber ich mache mir Sorgen _

_und bitte um ein Lebenszeichen._

_Auch bitte ich um eine Aussprache zwischen uns, da Umbridge jetzt in Hogwarts weilt, _

_möglichst ausserhalb von leicht zugänglichen Orten. _

_Ich habe in einen der nord- östlichen Türme für dich herrichten lassen, dort könnten wir uns treffen._

_In der Hoffnung, dass du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst._

_A.D._

Als Fawkes verschwunden war hörte ich das Drehen des Wasserspeiers.

„Herein", rief ich bevor, wer auch immer, klopfen konnte.

Poppy betrat das Büro und schaute sich um.

„Hallo Albus, er ist nicht zurückgekommen, oder?"

„Nein, aber er wird."

Poppy schaute mich erschrocken an: „Hast du den Propheten heute nicht gelesen?"

„Aber natürlich. Wir beide wissen, dass man die Worte des Propheten nicht auf die Goldwaage legen sollte. Severus kann auf sich aufpassen."

„Du glaubst er lebt?"

„Ich weiss es, Poppy. Wer auch immer Severus würde töten wollen, wird es nicht einfach haben."

„Und die Leiche?"

„Es könnte ein Zauber gewesen sein, eine Illusion oder ein Trick."

„Wäre er dann nicht zurückgekommen oder hätte sich wenigstens gemeldet?", fragte mich Poppy noch nicht überzeugt.

„Er wir zurückkommen. Ich bin sicher, dass er meine unüberlegten Worte nicht so falsch verstanden hatte wie er vorgab. Ich glaube er braucht ein bisschen Abstand...von seinem goldenen Käfig. Er wird zurückkommen."

„Ja wird er", stimmte mir Poppy schliesslich zu, „aber er ist krank. Er gehört immer noch an die Infusion."

„Ich mache mir in diesem Punkt keine Sorgen. Er ist erwachsen, er weiss wie er sich, um sich kümmern muss."

„Das ist es ja. Er weiss es, aber er tut es nicht. Wahrscheinlich verwendet er diesen gefährlichen Gegenzauber"

„Poppy, er hatte Recht. Ich sage das nicht gerne aber es ist seine Entscheidung. Weder du noch ich können sie ihm nehmen. Ich musste diese Lektion auf die harte Tour lernen. Ich kann noch so das Beste für ihn wollen, ich kann ihm sagen was ich für das Beste halte aber auf die Entscheidung habe ich keinen Einfluss. Von meinem eigenen Wissen überzeugt habe ich die Möglichkeit den Zauber anzuwenden vom Vorherein ausgeschlossen, dazu hatte ich nicht das Recht und es war ein Fehler. Severus wird darüber nachdenken und er wird wissen, dass ich meinen Fehler eingesehen habe und er wird zurückkommen."

„Ja, du hast Recht."

Ich schmunzelte leicht, schliesslich hatte ich meistens Recht.

„Fawkes überbringt einem Brief von mir, der ihn von Umbridge warnt. Ich will ihn nach wie vor einstellen und auch wenn wir noch nicht alle Punkte geregelt haben bin ich sicher, dass er mein Angebot annehmen wird."

„Es geht um den Lohn, nicht wahr?", riet Poppy.

„In der Tat. Wir halten beide aus demselben Grund an unserer Meinung fest: Schuldgefühle."

„Auch wenn wir die Tatsache, dass er krank ist, weg lassen. Er ist in Gefahr", Poppy liess nicht locker.

„Du vergisst den Artikel", korrigierte ich sie.

Poppy runzelte die Stirn.

„Du meinst, das war geplant?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Es wäre möglich. Die Todesser und das Ministerium halten ihn für tot. Nach jemandem der Tod ist, wird niemand suchen."

Poppy nickte zustimmend: „Er kann arbeiten ohne sich besonders stark verstecken zu müssen. Wenn ihn jemand von weitem sieht, würde er nie auf die Idee kommen, dass es tatsächlich Severus war", spann sie den Faden weiter.

„Man könnte sagen, er hat ein wasserfestes Alibi. Dennoch ist er ein Gefangener, so gut sein Alibi auch ist. Wenn es platzt werden Todesser und Auroren gleichermassen hinter ihm her sein", bemerkte ich.

„Dann müssen wir das verhindern. Wie gedenkst du ihn zu schützen?", fragte Poppy enthusiastisch.

Ich lächelte leicht: „Severus ist nicht nur mir ans Herz gewachsen, wie ich sehe. Nun es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, die ihre Vor- und Nachteile haben. Ich habe bereits beschlossen, ihn in einem der kleineren Türme unterzubringen, wenn er nichts dagegen hat. Mir schwebt da ein nord-östlich gelegener Turm vor. Er ist unauffällig und nur auf zwei Wegen begehbar. Es wird nicht schwierig sein den Turm mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen. Was mir mehr Sorgen macht ist, was sagen wir den Schülern? Wir könnten ihnen einfach nichts sagen. Das hat den Vorteil, dass vielleicht gar niemand genauer hinschaut und den Nachteil, dass wenn einer hinschaut, der Trubel umso grösser sein wird. Wenn wir den Turm für Verboten erklären, halten wir die Mehrzahl fern und locken einzelne umso mehr an..."

„Es spielt sicher eine Rolle, was man sagt: „unterbrach mich Poppy, „"Wenn du es, wie bei Fluffy, auf Andeutungen beschränkst, werden die Neugierigen nur so angerannt kommen. Wenn du aber sagst, der Turm sei wegen Schimmelbefall, oder so ähnlich gesperrt, werden sie einen weiten Bogen darum machen."

Ich konnte nicht anders als überrascht zu schauen: „Nanu Poppy. Du hast grosse Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Sicherheit."

„Danke."

„Ich denke, es wäre durchaus eine Überlegung wert. Severus wird sicher auch noch etwas hinzufügen wollen, wenn wir alles verbinden können, ist es vermutlich kein grosses Problem, den Bewohner eines kleinen Turmes in einem riesigen Schloss versteckt zu halten."

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ety

Die mit * * markierte Textstelle ist aus dem Film kopiert.

Es würde mich brennend interessieren was ihr von der Szene mit Gwaine und Umbridge haltet.

Meinungen allein zu Gwaine fände ich auch spannend, da er der Einzige ist, der mir gehört.

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	12. Rätsel und deren Lösung

A/N

So da bin ich wieder.

Wie man vielleicht merkt, habe ich immer noch keinen Betaleser.

Freiwillige dürfen sich gerne melden. lg Sweety

**MaraLovesSnape: **Danke für das O. Hoffentlich gefällt dir dieses Kapitel.

Über weitere Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEETY

_Komm in die Gasse mit der Nachtmusik._

_In der diagonalen Gasse sind die Jäger unterwegs._

_Lass den Federball zu Hause, ich spiele nicht._

Zu meinem Glück war ich tatsächlich einer der weisesten Zauberer und so, viel es mir nicht schwer die Nachricht zu entschlüsseln.

Das es eine Verschlüsselung war, war klar weil Anrede und Gruss fehlten.

Der erste Satz bereitete mir am Meisten Probleme. Erst als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit weg von der _Nachtmusik_ auf die _Gasse_ lenkte kam ich weiter. Es gab in der Zaubererwelt genau zwei als Gasse betitelte Strassen und zwar die Winkelgasse und die Nockturngasse.

Hier half mir der zweite Satz weiter. Mit _diagonale Gasse_ war offensichtlich die Winkelgasse (eng: Diagon Alley) gemeint. Also war mit _Gasse mit der Nachtmusik_ die Nockturngasse gemeint. Später merkte ich, dass er vermutlich _Nockturngasse_ mit _Nocturne_ assoziiert hatte. Nocturne war eine Form der _Musik_ und bedeutete wörtlich _nächtlich_.

Im zweiten Teil des letzten Satzes versicherte er mir, dass er mich nicht auf den Arm nahm. Vom ersten Teil, war ich mir fast sicher, dass er Fawkes meinte. Als ob ich mit einem _Phönix_ auf der Schulter durch die Nockturngasse wandern würde.

Bezüglich der _Jäger_ könnte er sowohl _Todesser_ als auch _Auroren _meinen. Eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle wen er meinte sondern nur, dass er anscheinend in der Klemme steckte.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery

Kurze Zeit nach dem Eintreffen des Briefes, flohte ich in den Tropfenden Kessel und machte mich auf den Weg in die Nockturngasse. Dort klärte sich auch gleich eine meiner Fragen. Es waren Auroren auf Patrouille, aus diesem Grund war die Gasse von dunklen Gestalten leergefegt. Ich nutzte eine meiner Vorteile des Ich sein's und machte mich unsichtbar um in Ruhe nach Severus suchen zu können ohne Auroren erklären zu müssen, was ich spät abends in der Nockturngasse zu suchen hätte.

Die Auroren patrouillierten vom Anfang zum Ende der Gasse und durchforschten leerstehende Häuser, klopften an bewohnte um die Bewohner zu erschrecken und verwendeten teure Spickoskope. Schlau wie ich war, verwendete ich Legilimentik um Severus zu orten ohne die Auroren auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Mit Erfolg, nicht weit von mir und den Auroren befand sich ein kleines schmales Haus zwischen zwei Läden deren Inhalt ich nicht wissen wollte. Das Haus schien verlassen und doch spürte ich Schutzschilde, so hoch wie die chinesische Mauer.

Ich schlich mich an zwei Auroren vorbei, wobei das Schleichen unnötig war. Sie hätten es auch nicht bemerkt wenn Hagrid und Madam Maxim neben ihnen einen Walzer hingelegt hätten, so fasziniert waren sie von den Auslagen diverser Shops.

Ich betrat also besagtes Haus und folgte einer Treppe in den ersten Stock und nach dessen Durchsuchung, in den zweiten Stock.

Ich öffnete eine der Türen und erblickte Severus, in einer seinen wohlbekannten Lehrerroben an einer Wand sitzend. Ich machte den Mund auf um ihn zu Grüssen und ihn zu fragen, seit wann er sich so von ein paar Auroren einschüchtern liess. Doch er starrte mich derart durchdringlich an, dass mir bewusst wurde, dass ich noch nicht die ganze Situation erfasst hatte.

Als ich ein aggressives Zischen hörte, drehte ich meinen Kopf langsam in die betreffende Richtung und blickte in die glutroten Augen einer jungen Aschwinderin.

Eine Aschwinderin ist eine graue, eine aschgraue Schlange mit roten Augen. Sie konnte überall in der magischen Welt entstehen wenn ein Feuer auf magischem Weg verändert wird, z.B. Flohpulver, und unbenutzt und unbeobachtet vor sich hin brennt.

Aschwinder sind angriffslistig, kurzlebig und richten in dieser Zeit dafür umso mehr Schaden an. Sie legen Eier ausserhalb des Kaminfeuers, diese schlüpfen nicht, sondern verbrennen alles in ihrer Nähe.

„Hallo Kleine", sprach ich sanft mit der Schlange. Ich hatte nichts gegen Schlangen, fand sie teils sogar sehr schön anzuschauen aber Aschwinder sind einfach nur...gruselig. Sie waren nicht zu töten, da sie nur über eine Lebensspanne von höchstens einem Tag verfügten. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als sie zu beschwichtigen. Es gab kaum ein Tier oder Mensch auf der Welt, die sich durch ruhige Worte nicht beruhigen liessen.

Tatsächlich kroch die Schlange davon, eine Spur aus Asche hinter sich herziehend.

Ich schloss vorsorglich die Tür hinter ihr und eilte zu Severus: „Ist dir etwas passiert?"

Er sass am Boden und wirkte völlig entkräftet doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich von einigen Todesser Anwärtern in diesem Haus versteckt, hatte keine Lust auf Konfrontation. Ich bin eingenickt und gegenüber dieser Feuerbrut wieder aufgewacht. Sie war so nervös, dass ich mich um keinen Millimeter zu bewegen wagte. Fawkes hat sie erschreckt und sie hat das Zimmer verlassen, doch ich konnte nicht flüchten ohne der Patrouille in die Arme zu laufen. Es schien mir sicherer mit einer Aschwinderin als Nachbar auf dich zu warten als in Askaban."

Ich hockte mich vor ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände.

„Du bist fix und fertig", stellte ich fest, er konnte die Augen kaum noch offen halten, „Hast du noch Schmerzen von den gebrochenen Knochen?"

Er verneinte solange, bis ich ihn warnend ansah.

„Ein bisschen", gab er schliesslich zu, verschränkte die Arme und zog die Knie an.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte ich weiter. Seine üblichen Roben wirkten seltsam zu gross, vermutlich hätte er zweimal hineingepasst.

Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und zauberte sie um mehrere Nummern kleiner, bis sie sich an Severus' zu dünnen Körper schmiegten.

„Das kann ich auch selber", stellte Severus klar.

„Ich weiss", versicherte ich ihm einfach.

„Komm, du gehörst ins Bett."

`Und in Poppy's führsorgliche Hände.`

Er schüttelte den Kopf und liess sich immer mehr zur Seite sinken. Da ich befürchtete, dass er sich gleich auf den staubigen Fussboden legen wird um zu schlafen, packte ich ihn nicht allzu sanft und stellte ihn auf die Füsse.

Er murrte und ich musste lächeln.

„Komm, in Hogwarts wartet ein schönes warmes Bett auf dich", lockte ich und schob ihn Richtung Tür.

Ich griff nach dem heissen Türgriff und bemerkte meinen Fehler erst, als uns die Flammen aus dem Korridor entgegenschlugen.

Wir warfen uns zu Boden und ich spürte erst als Severus seinen Umhang über mich warf, dass ich brannte. Seine Laborroben waren wesentlich feuerfester als mein leichter Sommerumhang. Das Ächzen und Knarren des brennenden Holzes dröhnte in meinen Ohren.

„Albus! Komm!"

Severus hatte mich am Arm gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen. Er schob mich durch den brennenden Türrahmen.

„Bist du irre!", rief ich entsetz aus als wir im lichterloh brennenden Korridor standen.

„Wir müssen raus! Das Haus wir einstürzen."

Wir rannten zum Treppenanfang, Severus Umhang schützte mich vor den leckenden Flammen. Ich wusste, dass wir es nicht schaffen würden, noch bevor das Holz unter unseren Füssen den letzten Ächzer von sich geben konnte. Der Boden brach ein und wir stürzten in das untere Stockwerk.

Ich konnte ausser Feuer und Rauch nichts sehen und spürte nur wie ich von einem brennenden Balken zu Boden gedrückt wurde.

„Severus!?"

Ein husten antwortete mir.

„Wir müssen den Balken runterschieben."

Ich wusste nicht ob ich erleichtert sein soll oder nicht. Die gute Nachricht war, Severus lebte. Die Schlechte, er befand sich in der gleichen Situation wie ich. Rücklings auf dem Boden liegend und von einem in Flammen stehenden Balke eingeklemmt

Bevor ich meine Zustimmung rufen konnte, brach der Rest des zweiten Stockes zusammen. Drückte den Balken auf uns und uns durch den Fussboden des ersten Stockes ins Erdgeschoss.

Ich spürte wie ich mit dem Kopf auf etwas Hartes schlug und sah Sterne vor meinen Augen. Schöne Sterne, blau mit sechs Zacken.

Ich stellte fest, dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte, der Balken hatte es nicht mit ins Erdgeschoss geschafft. Und Severus? Ich hob den Kopf und wünschte ich hätte es nicht getan. Das ganze Haus stand in Flammen, überall Feuer, Rauch, Asche und verkohltes Holz und drei Meter über mir hing Severus halb über der Kante. Sein Oberkörper hing in der Luft und nur der Balken, der mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Severus' Bauch lastete, verhinderte einen Sturz auf den Kopf und gleichzeitig die Flucht aus dem brennenden Haus.

Ich musste zusehen wie Severus versuchte seinen Unterkörper unter dem Balken hervor zu winden und nahm meinen Zauberstab zu Hilfe um das Stück Fussboden, auf dem Severus eingeklemmt war zu bombardieren. Das halbverkohlte Holz barstete, Severus stürzt und mit ihm der Balken. Erneut konnte ich vor lauter Funken nichts sehen. Erst als sie wieder dem Rauch Platz machten, sah ich wie Severus halb erstickt auf mich zu gestolpert kam. Sein Gehrock hatte den Sturz nicht überlebt und hing in Fetzen. Ich verwandelte, etwas das früher ein Bilderrahmen gewesen war, in einen Portschlüssel, nahm Severus, der neben mir zu Boden gesunken war in die Arme, und aktivierte den Zauber.

Erst als ich das wunderbar vertraute Geschrei von Mrs. Black hörte, öffnete ich die Augen. Wir lagen nebeneinander in der Eingangshallt von Sirius' Haus. Er auf dem Rücken und ich auf der Seite, beide Arme um seine Schultern gelegt und in einer Hand den verkohlten Bilderrahmen der langsam zerfiel. Ich tastete umher bis ich Severus' Hand fand, griff danach und drückte leicht zu. Er erwiderte den Druck. Ich richtete mich auf den Ellbogen auf um meine Stirn für einen Augenblick an Severus Schulter zu lehnen und die Augen zu schliessen.

„Albus?"

Severus' Stimme liess mich den Kopf heben. Ich bemerkte dunkle Flecken auf dem schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe. Etwas durch den Wind, wie ich war, hob ich den Kopf um mich zu vergewissern, dass da nirgends Blut von der Decke tropfte. Ich spürte Severus' Hand an meinem Kopf und schaute ihn an. Er hatte Blut an den Fingern. Ich ahmte die Bewegung nach und noch während ich mein Blut, das an meinen Fingern haften geblieben war, betrachtete fingen die Wände an sich zu drehen.

Ich lag in Severus' Schoss und spürte seine warme Hand an meiner. Das wir immer noch in der Eingangshallt langen und ein Teil der Phönixorden Mitglieder um uns herum hasteten und versuchten Mrs. Black zum Schweigen zu bringen bekam ich nicht mit.

Als ich aufwachte blickte ich in die blauen Augen von Poppy Pomfrey.

„Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich dich und Severus habe, so kann mir die Arbeit nie ausgehen."

„Severus?"

Poppy deutete in mein Nachbarbett. Ich lag in einem der zahlreichen Schlafzimmer im Haus der Blacks. Ein zweites Bett, welches neben meinem stand, wurde von Severus belegt. Er lag auf dem Bauch, mit blossem Oberkörper und die Decke nur bis zur Hüfte hochgezogen. Ein Teil seines Rückens war mit einer weissen Salbe bestrichen. Ich machte mir keine grossen Sorgen da er friedlich schlief und keine Schmerzen zu haben schien.

Poppy schnaubte.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Als Krankenschwester ist es meine Pflicht dich so bald wie möglich über deinen Gesundheitszustand aufzuklären. Sobald ich das habe darfst du mich fragen wie es Severus geht, okay? Du hast eine Verbrennung ersten Grades am rechten Oberarm, an derselben Stelle wie dein Umhang ein Brandloch hat, hast du Feuer gefangen? Die Verbrennung ist nicht schlimm, muss nur fachgerecht versorgt werden um heilen zu können. Was mir mehr Sorgen macht ist die Gehirnerschütterung. Du wirst dich in nächster Zeit nicht aus dem Bett bewegen oder ich binde dich fest, ist das klar? Schön. Ansonsten hast du etliche Hämatome, die wie ich vermute von, mehr als einem, Sturz aus grosser Höhe stammen aber wunderbarerweise keine Knochenbrüche. Jetzt darfst du fragen."

„Wie geht es Se...?"

„Verbrennung zweiten Grades am Rücken, ein grosses Hämatom am Bauch und etliche kleinere am ganzen Körper. Die Verbrennung ist schwerwiegender als deine, deshalb wird er dir, bei deiner Bettwache wegen der Gehirnerschütterung, Gesellschaft leisten. Sein angeschlagenes Knie hat sich über die überflüssige Bewegung nicht gefreut und wird noch etwas steif sein. Seine ausgerenkte Schulter ist durch einen harten Aufprall in das Gelenk zurück gesprungen. Dabei hat sich der Bruch am Oberarm verkürzt, der Grund weshalb ich das Gelenk nicht einrenken wollte. Zum Glück konnte ich den verrutschten Knochen korrigieren. Den verletzten Rippen ist nichts weiter passiert. Noch Fragen?"

„Ja wie konntest du das alles in einer Zeit unter dreissig Sekunden sagen, hast du das geübt? In drei Tagen beginnt die Schule, werde ich bis dahin das Bett verlassen können? Ich würde ungern im Bett sitzend die Schüler begrüssen."

„Wenn du dich bis dahin schonst und das tust was ich dir sage, werde ich es mir überlegen", antwortete Poppy und ignorierte die erste Frage.

„Wie kommen wir in dieses Schlafzimmer?", fragte ich weiter.

„Laut Lupin seit ihr per Portschlüssel in der Eingangshalle gelandet und habt Mrs. Black geweckt, die alle anderen Hausbewohner alarmiert hat. Du warst nicht bei Bewusstsein und Severus hat sich in Schweigen gehüllt. Mach dich auf eine Menge Fragen gefasst", warnte sie mich, „Moody hat euch in diesem Zimmer untergebracht und mich hohlen lassen. Ich habe meinen Job gemacht und das war es. Was ist bei euch passiert?"

Und so erzählte ich von Severus' Brief, den Auroren, der Aschwinderin und den Folgen deren Eier. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich schrecklich müde war und deshalb keine Erklärungen an die Ordensmitglieder liefern werde und sie ihnen doch die Geschichte erzählen soll. Nur der Grund wieso Severus Hogwarts verlassen hatte bräuchte sie nicht zu erwähnen. Ich sagte noch, dass sie auch Harry nicht zu mir lassen sollte. Das Tom mich in diesem Zustand erlebte könnte, konnte ich nicht gebrauchen und um Okklumentik zu verwenden war ich zu erschöpft.

Ich stellte fest, dass Poppys Idee der Bettwache gar nicht so übel war. Ich fühlte mich als könnte ich die nächsten drei Tage durchschlafen.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ety

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	13. Nützt es nichts, so schadet es nichts

A/N

**Sam:** Dein Review ist irgendwie untergegangen, obwohl es das längste ist das ich je bekommen habe,

deshalb kommt die Antwort ein Kapitel verspätet.

Brauchst gar nicht böse zu gucken ich lasse Severus doch nicht einfach so sterben *grins*

Ich kann dir versprechen, dass Gwaine noch weiter schleimen wird um Umbridge zu beschäftigen.

Selbst erfundene Charakter tendieren oft in Richtung Mary oder Gary Sue, ich gebe mir Mühe

Gwaine so natürlich und normal wie möglich darzustellen.

** .o0o**:Danke für das liebe Review.

Gerade weil Albus so selten als Mensch dargestellt wird, bin ich auf die Idee gekommen

die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht zu schreiben.

Ich hoffe das er mir gelingt die Story so zu schreiben, dass Albus weiterhin als menschlich empfunden wird.

Freue mich über weitere Reviews*smile*

Viel Spass mit dem bisher längsten Kapitel. Hat auch lange genug gedauert.

Sweety

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEETY

Severus träumte. Ich befreite mich von der Bettdecke und kroch aus meinem warmen Bett. Kurz glaubte ich das Kribbeln eines aktivierten Zaubers zu spüren, es würde mich nicht wundern wenn Poppy mein Bett mit einem Alarm-Zauber belegt hätte aber was soll's. Ich setzte mich auf Severus' Bettkante und nahm seine Hand in meine. Er atmete beschleunigt, drehte unruhig den Kopf und seine Augen bewegten sich wild unter den Augenliedern. Vermutlich träumte er von Feuer und roten Augen. Ich hörte wie sich die Türe öffnete, Poppy wollte mich wohl zurück ins Bett stecken. Sie kam wortlos näher und betrachtete Severus, legte ihm prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Hat er wieder Fieber?", fragte ich.

„Nein, ihm ist kalt."

Stumm sassen wir im dunklen Schlafzimmer und warteten darauf, dass Severus Atem wieder tief wurde und er ruhig weiter schlief.

Ohne Aufforderung von Poppy legte ich mich in mein Bett zurück.

„Braver Junge", lobte sie mich.

Laute Stimmen aus dem Erdgeschoss weckten mich am frühen Morgen. Severus lag auf seiner mir zugewandten Seite. Er war wach, wirkte aber noch etwas verschlafen.

„Morgen", begrüsste ich ihn.

Er murrte kurz.

„Wie geht es deinem Rücken?"

„Super."

„Es tut mir leid was ich im Krankenflügel gesagt habe, ich..."

„Albus du hast dich versprochen", fiel er mir ins Wort.

„Ja schon aber das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte, dass ich versucht habe dich zu bevormunden. Das war nicht richtig."

„Hm"

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte ich.

„Ich habe dich verstanden."

„Warum bist du dann so...deprimiert?"

„Es ist sechs Uhr morgens und die übrigen Mitglieder dieser WG feiern eine Party", antwortete er genervt und drehte sich, über den Bauch, auf die andere Seite so dass ich Ausblick auf seinen mit Salbe bedeckten Rücken hatte.

Ich horchte nach der angeblichen Party, die sich beim näheren hinhören als Versammlung, des Grössten Teils, des Phönixordens entpuppte. Ich wollte gerade meine Füsse aus dem Bett schwingen als mir einfiel, welche Bedingungen Poppy gestellt hatte damit ich das Willkommensfest nicht im Bett verbringen musste. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als auf Poppy zu warten, die wenige Minuten später zur Tür herein kam.

„Morgen Poppy", begrüsste ich auch sie, „kann ich...?"  
„Nein, du bleibst hier."

Ich war etwas überrascht: „Aber der Orden?"

„Wird ein paar Tage ohne dich auskommen müssen."

„Aber..."

„Albus spätestens nach fünf Minuten wirst du vor Kopfschmerzen nichts mehr sehen können. Kein Wiederspruch. Severus, wie geht es dir?", fragte Poppy und liess mich links liegen.

„Wunderbar", schnauzte er sie an.

„Wenn du mich anlügst kann ich dir nicht helfen", stellte Poppy fest.

„Mir ist kalt und wegen diesem angeblich schmerzstillenden Zeug kann ich mich nicht zudecken."

Poppy drehte ihn auf den Bauch und liess _das Zeug_ mit einem Wisch des Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Ich sah die gerötete Haut, die Nacken, Schulterblätter und den oberen Teil des Rückens bedeckte und teils Blasen warf. Ich spürte wie meine letzte Mahlzeit den Rückwärtsgang einschlug. Eilig schaute ich weg.

„Setz dich auf", befahl Poppy Severus.

Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen war das nicht einfach mit Brandblasen auf dem Rücken.

„Albus, sei so nett und hilf mir", hörte ich Poppy sagen.

Ich schloss die Augen und beruhigte meinen aufgewühlten Magen ehe ich aus dem Bett stieg.

„Setz dich vor ihn", trug mir Poppy auf.

Ich gehorchte und versuchte nicht allzu sehr auf die hervorstehenden Rippen oder auf den grossen Bluterguss am Bauch zu starren.

Poppy hantierte mit Salbe und Verband. Ich betete, dass sie mich nicht bitten würde die Wunde einzureiben und hatte Glück.

Sie trug die Salbe selbst und mit grosser Sorgfalt auf die verbrannte Haut auf. Severus liess die Behandlung über sich ergehen, schaute starr an mir vorbei.

Ich musterte ihn unauffällig, er war müde und seine Arme waren mit Gänsehaut überzogen.

„Hände hoch", befahl Poppy.

Ich dachte für einen Augenblick an einen alten Wild Western Film, doch statt eines Revolvers hielt sie nun den Verband in den Händen.

Severus hob leicht die Arme, Poppy platzierte das Ende an seiner Schulter und wickelte den Verband mehrmals darum ehe sie begann die mit Salbe bestrichenen Stellen abzudecken.

„Fertig", verkündete sie.

Severus liess sich auf den Rücken fallen und schlief sofort ein. Etwas besorgt schaute ich Poppy an.

„Er ist einfach nur müde", erklärte sie, „du musst nicht hinter allem das Schlimmste befürchten. Lass ihn schlafen."

Ich deckte ihn bis zum Hals zu und blieb noch einen Moment bei ihm sitzen. Erst als Poppy's Gesichtsausdruck mir verriet, dass ich ganz nahe an der Grenze war, legte ich mich in mein Bett zurück. Die Krankenschwester löschte das Licht und ging hinaus, nicht ohne den Alarm-Zauber wieder zu aktivieren

Severus schlief friedlich und traumlos. Er lag auf dem Rücken und hatte mir das Gesicht zugewandt. Ich betrachtete den Schlafenden und machte mir meine Gedanken über ihn.

`Wo ist er in letzten zwei Tage gewesen? Warum war er in der Nockturngasse? Was ist während seiner Gefangenschaft passiert? Wieso will er mir _rein gar nichts_ darüber sagen? Warum hat er in den drei Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr noch kein Gramm zugenommen? Werde ich ihn dazu bringen den Vertrag zu unterschreiben? Wenn ja, wie? Unter welchen Bedingungen? Wird es uns gelingen ihn von den Schülern und vor Umbridge versteckt zu halten? Wie? Was wenn nicht? Ist er körperlich überhaupt in der Lage zu arbeiten? Was machen wir wenn er es nicht ist? Oder er es nie mehr sein wird? Kann ich ihm helfen? Wird er sich von mir helfen lassen? Hat ihm überhaupt schon jemals jemand geholfen? Hat sich überhaupt schon jemals jemand um ihn gekümmert? Seine Eltern? Hauskammeraden? Kollegen? Meinetwegen auch Todesser? Wieso ist er so wie er ist? Wer ist Schuld daran? Er? Ich? Die Umstände?

Egal, ich werde mich ab jetzt um ihn kümmern. Er hat es verdient und ich war es ihm schuldig.`

„Ich werde mich um dich kümmern Severus", flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit, „Versprochen."

Als ich aufwachte merkte ich wie müde ich vor meinem Schläfchen gewesen war. Ich stand auf um mich gleich darauf wieder ins Bett zu legen und auf Poppy zu warten. Mein Magen forderte sein Frühstück. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Poppy platzte zur Tür herein.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass..."

„Doch hast du aber ich habe Hunger und du warst nicht da. Brav wie ich nun mal bin, bin ich nicht selbstständig in die Küche gegangen sondern habe auf dich gewartet. Auch wenn ich das Ganze ein bisschen beschleunigt habe"

„Hmpf"

Poppy, schaute kurz nach Severus ehe sie sich um den hungernden Magen ihres anderen Patienten kümmerte.

Er schlief noch, hatte sich auf den Bauch zurück gedreht und alle Vieren von sich gestreckt.

„Ich hole Frühstück für zwei", verkündete Poppy, „Er sollte auch langsam wieder etwas Festes essen."

Poppy huschte hinaus und mir entging nicht, dass sie den Alarm-Zauber vergessen hatte zu erneuern. Diesen glücklichen Umstand musste ich natürlich sofort ausnutzen.

Ich legte mich an die Kante von Severus' Bett. Eigentlich hatte ich vor ihn zum Frühstück zu wecken aber ich brachte es nicht über mich. Vorsorglich zog ich die Decke höher und wärmte seine eiskalten Hände, strich ihm die langen Haare aus der Stirn, zog ihn an meine Seite.

`Mein Junge`

In dieser Position blieb ich bis Poppy zurückkam.

„Albus Dumbledore zurück ins Bett, sofort!"

„Aber ich bin im Bett."

Poppy kam derart Bedrohlich auf mich zu, dass ich auf meinem Platz ganz klein wurde aber ich hatte nicht vor in mein eigenes Bett zurückzukehren.

„Raus aus diesem Bett!"

„Poppy beruhig dich."

„Das werde ich nicht! Du hast in deinem Bett zu bleiben weil ich es dir gesagt habe und nicht in Severus Bett weil es sich nicht gehört."

„Ich mache doch gar nichts."

„Doch du liegst im Bett meines Patienten, der dringend Ruhe braucht, und das ohne Grund!"

„Es stört ihn nicht."

„Nein, aber mich. Finger weg von meinen Patienten."

„WAS?!"

„Ich weiss von deiner Neigung und werde...diese Art von Nähe, Severus gegenüber nicht dulden solange er unter meiner Obhut steht und in einem so schlechten Zustand ist."

„Neigung?! Ich bin schwul, Poppy, nicht pervers. Ich kenne die Grenzen. Niemals würde ich Severus auf diese Art näher kommen die du befürchtest! Er ist ebenso mein Schützling wie deiner und ich habe ebenso das Recht mich um ihn zu sorgen und mich um ihn zu kümmern wie du! Wirf mir das niemals wieder vor!"

Severus bewegte sich, offenbar hatte ich ihn mit meinem Geschrei geweckt. Ich drückte ihn an mich und schaute Poppy böse an. Was mir kurz darauf Leid tat. Sie hatte den Kopf eingezogen und schaute zu Boden, dabei hatte sie es doch nur gut gemeint. Ich nahm mir vor mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen aber nicht jetzt, die Wut kochte immer noch in mir. Severus lag wieder still da, zu müde um aufzuwachen. Poppy reichte mir wortlos eine Schale Frühstücksflocken, eine Zweite stellte sie auf Severus' Nachttisch. Ich kaute eher lustlos darauf herum, der Appetit war mir vergangen.

„Wir sollten ihn wecken, er muss etwas essen", bemerkte Poppy leise.

„Nein", wiedersprach ich genau so leise, „lass ihn schlafen."

„Zu spät", stellte Severus trocken fest.

Ich half ihm sich aufzusetzen und lehnte ihn neben mich an das Kopfende, das Kopfkissen stützend im Rücken.

Ich reichte ihm sein Frühstück welches er zwar nahm aber nicht ass.

„Es ist nicht das verlockendste Frühstück, das gebe ich zu aber du brauchst deine Kräfte", versuchte ich ihn zu motivieren.

Er fing an mit dem Löffel in den Flocken zu rühren und brauchte eine Minute um eine Löffelspitze davon zu essen.

Er schluckte ohne zu kauen und stellte die Schale beiseite. Ich schaute zu Poppy, die einen ähnlich besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hatte wie ich. Sie verliess wortlos das Zimmer und ich folgte ihr.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe, Poppy", begann ich, „aber was ist mit ihm? Warum isst er nichts?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich werde die Infusion aus dem Krankenflügel holen. Er braucht Nährstoffe ob fest oder flüssig ist zweitrangig."

„Und wenn ich in überrede mehr zu essen?", fragte ich.

„Das wird nichts bringen. Ihn zum Essen zu drängen hilft ihm nicht. Wir müssen herausfinden wieso er nichts isst."

Poppy kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück und ich ins Zimmer. Severus sass noch genauso im Bett wie ich in verlassen hatte. Er hatte die Knie angezogen, die Arme verschränkt und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Er wirkte traurig.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und schlang tröstend einen Arm um seinen Rücken.

„Warum bist du traurig", fragte ich in meinem besten gryffindorischen ich-trage-das-Herz-auf-der-Zunge-Tonfall.

„Ich bin nicht traurig sondern müde", widersprach mir Severus grob und schüttelte meinen Arm ab, „Warum scheinen mich in letzter Zeit alle für ein Kuscheltier zu halten, sehe ich etwa so aus?"

Ich tat als würde ich überlegen: „Nein, aber du siehst aus wie jemand dem es nicht schaden würde ein Kuscheltier zu _haben_. Ich werde dir eines schenken. Was darf es denn sein? Den klassischen Teddybär oder ein Löwe oder Tiger, Hasen soll es inzwischen auch geben oder Katze oder einen Hund..."

Severus schaute mich mit einer interessanten Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit, Amüsement, Misstrauen und...Rührung an. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher war ob Rührung das richtige Wort war. Ich liess den Rest von Severus Frühstücksflocken verschwinden und verwandelte die Schale in einen Teddy, es war eine exakte Kopie des Teddys der auf meinem Kleiderschrank sass. Er war hellbraun, hatte schwarze Knopfaugen und ein kariertes Tuch um den Hals, natürlich war er weniger abgegriffen als das Original.

Severus machte ein so verblüfftes Gesicht, das ich gelacht hätte wenn die Situation nicht so traurig gewesen wäre. Etwas liess mich bezweifeln, dass er in seiner Kindheit einen Teddy gehabt hatte. Der Teddy verwandelte sich in einen Löwen mit extra viel Strubel Mähne dann in einen Tiger dessen Streifen ich nicht ganz gleichmassig hinbekam. Zwei graue Hasen wobei die Ohren des Ersten so lang waren wie der Körper und der Zweite statt ein Stummelschwanz ein Ringelschwänzchen hatte. Ich war wohl etwas durcheinander.

„Es ist nicht einfach Stofftiere ohne Vorbild zu verwandeln", bemerkte ich.

Severus kämpfte mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln: „Der Teddy war gut aber die ganze Sache ist albern."

„Das Teddy-Original habe ich schon so lange, dass es kein Problem war ihn nach zu zaubern."

„Du hast ein Stofftier?", fragte mich Severus ungläubig.

„Natürlich, es sitzt auf meinem Kleiderschrank. Also wo waren wir? Bei der Katze."

Der Ringelschwanz-Hase verwandelte sich in eine Katze die eher Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Kniesel hatte, zu grosse Pfoten und Ohren.

Darauf folgte ein Hund bei dem Severus das Gesicht verzog...und ich auch. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie Sirius' Animagus und auch wenn Severus Bezeichnung _Filzdecke_ nicht höflich war, so war sie doch sehr passend.

„Welches willst du?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.

Severus warf mir einen Blick zwischen genervt und unsicher zu: „Keines."

„Es ist nicht nett Geschenke abzulehnen", wies ich ihn zurecht, „Ich werde dir ein Stofftier schenken und du hast es anzunehmen dann kannst es entweder verbrennen oder auf deinen Kleiderschrank setzten. Also?"

Jetzt war er endgültig verwirrt. Als ich merkte, dass er nach einer richtigen Antwort suchte unterbrach ich seine Gedanken.

„Es gibt keine richtige oder falsche Antwort. Du musst mir nur sagen welches Tier du am Liebsten magst."

„Die Katze."

`Na also.`

Der misslungene Hund wurde wieder zur Katze und ich begann Einzelheiten zu korrigieren. Ohren und Pfoten wurden kleiner, die Farbe wechselte von Staubgrau zu einem lebendigen Silber mit dunkleren Streifen. Am Ende lag ein kleines aber ganz hübsches Stoffkätzchen auf dem Bett. Ich hob es hoch und setzte es auf Severus angewinkelte Knie.

„Bitte sehr."

„Albus, das ist nicht komisch", er drückte mir das Geschenk in die Hand, legte sich hin, drehte mir den Rücken zu und rollte sich zusammen.

„Das wollte ich damit eigentlich auch gar nicht Ausdrücken", erwiderte ich.

„Du machst dich über mich lustig", warf er mir vor.

„Tue ich nicht, ich will dir bloss eine Freude machen."

„Du hältst mich für ein Kleinkind."

„Nein ich halte dich für einen Mann der zu viel gesehen und erlebt hat. Zu viele Schmerzen erleiden musste."

„Denkst du ich bin durchgeknallt? Stecke mich doch in eine Psychiatrie die haben sicher sinnvollere Therapien gegen Wahnsinn als Stofftiere."

„Ich halte dich weder für durchgeknallt noch für wahnsinnig", stellte ich klar, „Ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass du eine Therapie nötig hast. Was dir fehlt ist Trost und du kannst über Stofftiere sagen was du willst aber sie sind tröstend. So manchem Erwachsenen würde es gut tun ein Stofftier zu haben. Ich habe nach dem Tod meiner Mutter auch noch für einige Monate wieder mit meinem Teddy geschlafen, da wir ich achtzehn."

Ich legte das Stofftier neben ihn auf das Kopfkissen. Er schaute es an und wollte es mir erneut zurückgeben doch ich griff nach seiner Hand.

„Nützt es nichts, so schadet es nichts. Es ist ein Geschenk, behalte es...bitte."

Severus' ausgestreckte Hand sank langsam zurück auf das Bett. Er legte die Silberkatze auf das Kopfkissen und schaute sie so lange an bis ihm die Augen zufielen.

Ich wusste nicht was ich von dem eben erlebten Gespräch halten sollte. Die Idee ihm ein Stofftier zu schenken kam mir ganz plötzlich und ich hielt sie für genial. Er dachte anfangs ich würde ihn für schwach halten aber ich glaube er hat verstanden, dass das Stofftier symbolisch gemeint war.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ety

Ich bin mir bei Severus Verhalten manchmal unschlüssig. Ist er zu sehr OOC?

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	14. Der zweite Vertrag

A/N

Da ich für das letzte Kapitel kein einziges motivierendes Review bekommen habe,

kommt das nächste Kapitel etwas verspätet und auch unter

der üblichen Länge.

JKR hat in irgendeinem Interview Dunbledore als schwul dargestellt.

Ich habe das auf meine Story übernommen aber er und Severus haben _**nichts**_ miteinander und

werden auch im Verlauf der Geschichte _**nie**_ etwas zusammen haben.

Sweety

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

`Na endlich.`

Ich nahm Fawkes das Päckchen ab, war einen kurzen neugierigen Blick hinein und packte es in hellgrün meliertes Papier ein. Vor einigen Stunden hatte ich Fawkes zu Ollivander geschickt, mir war nicht entgangen, dass Severus nach wie vor unbewaffnet war und der Gedanke behagte mir nicht. Nachdem ich eine dunkelgrüne Schleife befestigte hatte legte ich es, zusammen mit einem Kuvert, auf Severus Nachttisch wobei ich mir nicht sicher war ob Poppy den Alarm-Zauber wirklich vergessen hatte oder ob sie einfach eine Nacht durchschlafen wollte. Übrigens hatte sie mir erlaubt am Willkommensfest teilzunehmen, wenn auch unter Medikamenten Einfluss aber das war nicht wichtig.

Es war ein Uhr nachts, das Fest war morgen, im Hause der Blacks war es ruhig. Doch in ein paar Stunden wird Molly aufstehen und Frühstück machen, gefolgt von allen Berufstätigen, Arthur, Kingsley, Nymphadora und im entferntesten Sinn Mundungus. Danach werden alle nicht berufstätigen Erwachsenen aus dem Bett kriechen, soll heissen Sirius und Remus. Als letztes werden sich die Teenager aus dem Bett quälen. Poppy wir irgendwo dazwischen aufstehen und Severus wahrscheinlich gar nicht und ich genauso wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Poppy räumte im provisorischen Krankenflügel herum während ich mein ausgewogenes Frühstück genoss, Molly hatte sich Mühe gegeben.

Severus döste noch, sein Arm war wieder an der Infusion angeschlossen und er war offenbar ganz glücklich damit, nichts essen zu müssen, was wiederum mich und Poppy unglücklich machte.

Leider lag er mit dem Rücken zu mir und hatte das Geschenk noch nicht bemerkt, Poppy schon aber sie war so nett nichts zu sagen.

„Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Da liegt etwas Grünes auf deinem Nachttisch."

„Hm"

„Willst du es dir nicht ansehen?"

„Hm-Hm"

„Bitte."

„Hm-Hm"

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bit…"

„Ist ja gut!"

Severus drehte sich schwungvoll auf die andere Seite und stockte kurz als er das Päckchen bemerkte: „Nicht schon wieder."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich gestern schon grosszügig beschenkt, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst."

In der Tat, die Silberkatze lag neben dem verpackten Zauberstab.

„Schau doch erst mal hinein", mischte sich Poppy ein.

„Das Päckchen zuerst", warf ich ein als er nach dem Kuvert griff.

Er packte das Päckchen etwas ungeschickt aus, da er die zwei gebrochenen Finger seiner rechten Hand nach wie vor nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Er öffnete die Schachtel, deren Inhalt er aufgrund der Beschriftung schon erraten konnte, und holte einen wunderschönen Zauberstab hervor.

Eigentlich war das nichts spezielles, die meisten von Ollivanders Zauberstäben waren wunderschön, ausser vielleicht Umbridges aber das war Geschmackssache.

In diesem Fall war er von einem tiefen, ganz dunkeln braun und etwa gleich lang wie sein letzter Stab. Doch war er schmaler und winzige Muster, die sich über den ganzen Stab zogen, liessen ihn in interessantem Licht erscheinen.

Severus war so in die Betrachtung vertieft, dass er völlig vergessen hatte mich zur Schnecke zu machen.

„Aus was ist er und mit welchem Kern?", fragte Poppy.

Severus studierte den beigelegten Zettel.

„Akazienholz und Phönixfeder", sagte er leise, „Albus, du sollst mir nichts mehr schenken ich bin durchaus in der lagen mir selbst einen Zauberstab zu kaufen und ich denke das weisst du."

„Probiere ihn doch erst mal aus", schlug ich vor, „Er war ein Vorschlag von Mr. Ollivander, vielleicht funktioniert er gar nicht."

Zögernd nahm er den Zauberstab aus seiner Samtschatulle, schwang ihn durch die Luft und wurde mit grün-goldenen Funken belohnt.

„Wow", kommentierte Poppy das Feuerwerk.

„Hübsch", meinte ich.

„Albus!"

„Was denn?"

„Du. Sollst. Mir. Nichts. Schenken."

„Jetzt ist es an der Zeit das Kuvert zu öffnen."

Genervt riss er das Kuvert auf und seine Augen flitzten über das Pergament.

„Was soll das sein?"

„Dein neuer Arbeitsvertrag. Du hast den Letzten aus demselben Grund nicht unterschrieben aus dem ich nicht bereit war ihn zu ändern. Ich denke dieser Vertrag ist eine akzeptable Lösung für uns beide."

Ich rutschte aus meinem Bett und setze mich, Poppys Blick ignorierend, auf Severus' Bettkannte da mein Nacken das ständige nach-links-schauen nicht begrüsste, und ich Severus ins Gesicht sehen wollte wenn ich ihm meine Gedanken, bezüglich des Vertrages, erklärte.

„Du wolltest das Geld nicht annehmen weil du dachtest du wärst es mir schuldig und umgekehrt genauso. Diesen Gedanken können wir streichen denn Geld ist für keinen von uns wichtig. Ich habe es und brauche es für den Orden oder für Süssigkeiten. Du sagtest, du würdest Geld nicht brauchen wenn du in Hogwarts lebst und arbeitest und du hattest Recht. Was du brauchst kann ich nicht benennen aber es ist nicht Geld."

Poppy las über Severus Schulter: „Albus, so ein Vertrag will ich auch."

500'000 Galleonen/Monat

Kost und Login

Arbeitszubehör auf Kosten des Arbeitgebers

min. 4 Wochen Ferien

zusätzliche Ferien möglich

Der Arbeitgeber hat das Recht dem Arbeitnehmer so viele Geschenke zu machen wie er will.

„Albus das ist lächerlich."

„Nein ich will dich beschenken können ohne es jedes Mal begründen zu müssen."

„Und deshalb schreibst du es in meinen Arbeitsvertrag?"

„Ja. Also was ist jetzt? Du bekommst nur noch die Hälfte des eigentlichen Lohnes und ich bin sicher, dass du Verwendung dafür finden wirst. Ich bin dir entgegen gekommen soweit ich es mir selbst gegenüber verantworten konnte."

Severus schaute mich an und schien zu überlegen ob er mit mir diskutieren konnte.

Poppy hielt ihm eine Feder vor die Nase.

„Wenn du nicht unterschreibst mach ich es."

Meine Unterschrift hatte ihren Platz schon gefunden. Severus setzte seine daneben.

Das Haus der Blacks kam allmählich zur Ruhe. Morgen würden ich, Poppy und Severus schon früh nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich hatte den Tag mit lesen verbracht und Severus mit schlafen. Jetzt lagen wir beide hellwach in unseren Betten und dachten an Morgen als mir ein zu diskutierendes Thema einfiel.

„Ich dachte daran dich im Nord-Ost-Turm unter zu bringen. Es ist einer der kleineren Türme von Hogwarts aber da du sein einziger Bewohner sein wirst wird er mehr als gross genug sein. Ich werde die Hauselfen veranlassen ein Labor einzurichten, du kannst nicht immer zwischen Turm und Kerker pendeln da müsstest du quer durch Hogwarts laufen und würdest gesehen werden."

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie du die Schüler vom Turm fernhalten willst oder Umbridge."

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir Sprechen. Natürlich werden wir ihn mit Schutzzauber sichern aber ich bezweifle das das reichen wird. Daher stellt sich die Frage was wir den Schülern sagen. In besagtem Turm findet kein Unterricht statt deshalb lockt er nachts die Liebespaare an."

„Ich denke wir sollten gar nichts sagen, ich erinnere mich noch gut an Hagrids Cerberus."

Ich musste schmunzeln: „Poppy hat den denselben Vergleich gezogen aber wenn wir nichts sagen und dich jemand sieht…"

„Soweit würde ich gar nicht erst denken. Die Schutzzauber werden sie Ablenken und ich kann ihnen aus dem Weg gehen."

„Dann hättest du aber nur deine Räume und das Labor wo du in Sicherheit wärst. Du wärst gefangen und könntest dir nicht einmal die Beine vertreten."

„Jede Nacht schleichen Schüler durch die Gänge ohne von Lehrern entdeckt zu werden da werde ich es doch schaffen durch die Gange zu schleichen ohne von Schülern entdeckt zu werden."

„Das Risiko ist mir zu gross."

„Es ist mein Risiko und darum ist es auch meine Sache ob ich es eingehen will oder nicht."

Ich beschloss, dass ich meine Lektion im Krankenflügel gelernt hatte und schaute stumm auf meine Hände.

„Albus?"

„Ja?"

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts schon gut. Du hast Recht, es ist deine Sache."

„Was hast du?", wiederholte er, „Ich habe kein Problem damit wenn du mir sagt was du für richtig hältst aber nimm es nicht für selbstverständlich, dass ich es dann auch so machen werde."

„Verstehe. Mein Ziel ist es dich vor Todesser und Auroren zu schützen. Erstes erledigt sich, indem du in Hogwarts lebst und vorsichtig bist wenn du das Schloss verlässt. Aber die Auroren, Severus, von denen bist du nur sicher wenn dich niemand sieht. Wenn die jemand sehen sollte, werden sämtliche Beziehungen der Welt nicht reichen um dich je wieder aus Askaban raus zu holen. Um dem vorzubeugen müssen wir alles tun um dich zu verstecken. Und _schleichen_ ist mir zu wenig Sicherheit für dich."

„Ich weiss nicht für wie lang du unser Arbeitsverhältnis aufrechterhalten willst. Ich denke da an Jahre und ich kann mich nicht Jahre in ein paar Zimmern verkriechen, ich bin nicht Black."

Der letzte Satz bewies, dass Sirius nicht vor der Tür sass und lauschte denn wenn doch, wäre er jetzt hereingeplatzt.

Ich schaute mich nach Severus um und sah wie er im Mondlicht seinen neuen Akazienstab zwischen den Fingern drehte.

„Poppy hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir den Schülern sagen der Turm sei von Schimmel befallen."

„Die Idee ist nicht schlecht."

„Aber?"

„Aber was?"

„Das schreit förmlich nach einem Aber, also?"

Severus schnaubte: „Ich denke nicht, dass er reine Gedanke an Schimmel die Schüler abschrecken wird. Es sei denn sie sehen ihn."

„Willst du Schimmelpilz im Schloss ansiedeln? Tut mir leid aber da müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen. Wie du als Tränkemeister sicher weisst, ist Schimmel gesundheitsschädlich."

„Ich habe sicher nicht vor in einem von Schimmel befallenen Turm zu wohnen. Aber wie du so treffend bemerkt hast, bin ich Tränkemeister und durchaus in der Lage einen Schimmelbefall zu imitieren."

‚Ah'

„Und wie", fragte ich neugierig. Schliesslich war ich Alchemist.

„Mit etwas Zauberstabgefuchtel, einigen Zutaten und Farbe."

„Farbe? Willst du jeden einzelnen Stein mit Schimmelpilz bemalen?"

„Nein, ich werde ganze _Wände _damit _bekleben_."

Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ety

Neugierig wie Severus den Schimmelbefall imitieren will? Ja? Ein Buchstabe reicht.

Wie man merkt, kenne ich mich mit Arbeitsverträgen nicht aus. Sweety

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	15. Schimmelpilz à la Tränkemeister

A/N

**Finny: **Ich liebe deine Reviews *schmacht*.

Die Schimmel Frage wird geklärt.

Ob es funktioniert? Mal schauen.

Meine Muse hat mich im Stich gelassen deshalb werde ich das nächste Kapitel auch nicht, in Kürze versprechen.

Reviews können das Ganze aber beschleunigen.

Der kursive Text stammt, zum Teil, aus dem Film.

Viel Spass

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

„_Guten Abend, Kinder. Es gibt dieses Jahr im Kollegium_ drei _Veränderungen._ _Wir freuen und Professor Raue-Pritsche wieder zu begrüssen. Sie unterrichtet im Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, während Professor Hagrid vorübergehen auf Urlaub ist. _Die zweite Veränderung ist Professor Gwaine O'Bannon er lehrt Zaubertränke und ist neuer Hausvorstand der Slytherins. _Heissen wir auch unsere neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste willkommen, Professor Dolores Umbridge. Es stimmen sicher alle mit mir überein, wenn ich der Professorin alles gute Wünsche. Wie üblich hat unser Hausmeister, Mr. Flich, gebeten, daran zu erinnern…"_

_Chrum,chrum_

„_Vielen Dank, Schulleiter, für diese herzlichen Worte des Willkommens. Und es ist so wunderbar, wie ihr Schüler mit strahlender, zufriedener Miene zu mir hinauflächelt. Wir werden bestimmt alle bald wirklich gute Freunde Sein. Für das Ministerium für Magie, ist ohne Frage die richtige Erziehung junger Hexen und Zauberer ein Thema von zentraler Bedeutung. Auch wenn jeder Schulleiter dieser historischen Institution etwas Neues hinzugefügt hat, so ist doch Fortschritt allein um des Fortschritts willen auf keinen Fall zu unterstützen. Lasst uns bewahren, was unbedingt bewahrt sein will. Perfektionieren, was uns gelingt zu perfektionieren und Gepflogenheiten ablegen, die schleunigst verboten gehören."_

„_Danke, Professor Umbridge. Das war wirklich höchst aufschlussreich. Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten, an das strikte Zauberverbot_ auf den Korridoren zu denken. Ich muss euch ausserdem mitteilen, dass sich im Nord-Ost-Turm ein gesundheitsschädlicher Schimmelpilz angesiedelt hat. In betreffendem Turm findet kein Unterricht statt und ich bitte euch zu eurem eigenen Schutz davon Abstand zu nehmen. Und jetzt ab mit euch in eure Betten."

Ich selbst machte mich auf den Weg in meine Räume.

Auf meinem Wohnzimmertisch fand ich einen kleinen Zettel:

_Auftrag ausgeführt._

_SS_

Severus war selbstverständlich nicht beim Willkommensfest gewesen, sondern hatte die Zeit genutzt, den Schimmelpilz an seinen Platz zu bringen. Neugierig wie ich war flohte ich in Severus' Räume. Er sass in einem älteren Ledersessel und schien regelrecht auf mich gewartet zu haben.

„Albus, so eine Überraschung."

„Severus", grüsste ich ihn und zauberte mir einen Sessel herbei, „wirst du mir jetzt verraten, wie du ganze _Wände_ mit Schimmelpilz _bekleben_ konntest?"

„Ich habe Schimmel _nachgebraut,_ ohne die schädlichen Stoffe natürlich. Die Flüssigkeit wir aufgesprüht und trocknet. Wird jemand auf die Idee kommen meinen Schimmel zu überprüfen, muss er einen Tränkemeister zur Hand haben, sonst wird niemand in der Lage sein den Unterschied zu bemerken."

„Und die Farbe?"

„War der letzte Schliff", erklärte er wage.

„Wirst du morgen schon anfangen zu arbeiten?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Du bist noch nicht vollständig gesund."

Er schaute mich merkwürdig an.

„Gesunder werde ich nicht mehr werden, Albus."

Die Worte rannen im mein Hirn wie Gelatine.

„Soll heissen…?"

Er schwieg.

„Severus?"

„Vergiss es."

Mir wurde heiss und ich starrte ihn an. Wollte ihn schütteln bis die Worte, die er mir verschwieg, aus ihm herauspurzelten.

`Was verschweigst du mir?`

„Severus, rede mit mir", bat ich ihn eindringlich.

Ohne darauf einzugehen lehnte er den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Ich erhob mich, um mich neben seinen Sessel zu stellen, legte meine Arme um seine knochigen Schultern und versuchte ihn an mich zu lehnen.

„Lass das!", fuhr er mich an und schob mich von sich fort, „du verstehst nicht."

„Erklär es mir! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und du willst mich dir nicht helfen lassen. Du warst fünf Wochen in Gefangenschaft. Ich habe dich für tot gehalten und dann bist du plötzlich wieder da. Du willst nicht darüber reden? Schön, das verstehe ich. Es würde dir gut tun aber ich verstehe es, Severus. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du mir das nicht sagst. Ich helfe dir, ich habe dich eingestellt und ich habe es gerne getan aber wieso lässt du mich dir nicht helfen wenn ich sehe, dass er dir absolut BESCHISSEN geht! Warum versuchst du mir weiss zu machen, dass er dir gut geht?"

„Wieso denkst du, dass du mir überhaupt helfen _kannst_?"

„Ohne arrogant klingen zu wollen, wieso denkst du, dass ich es nicht kann?"

Er schnaubte und erhob sich, mich unwirsch zur Seite schiebend: „Geh weg, Albus."

Ich holte einmal tief Luft um meine flattrigen Nerven zu beruhigen.

„Ich würde dich jetzt gerne, auf der Stelle in die Ferien schicken aber ich werde es nicht tun, weil es deinen Trotz geradezu herausfordern würde. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du deine Grenzen kennst", ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „wobei ich es eigentlich besser wissen sollte."

„Ah, wie überaus nett von Ihnen, Direktor. Ich weiss Ihre Freundlichkeit durchaus zu schätzen, aller herzlichsten Dank."

„Es ist nicht nötig mich zu verspotten", erklärte ich so ruhig wie es mir die Situation erlaubte.

„Nicht doch, Direktor, ich würde sie doch niemals verspotten, den grossen Albus Dumbledore", er spuckte meinen Namen regelrecht aus.

Mir platzte der Kragen: „Schön, wenn du unbedingt wie ein Kleinkind schmollen musst dann schmollst du eben, aber lass deine Launen nicht an mir aus!"

Ich war auf dem Weg in meine Räume und wurde im Büro von Poppy aufgehalten, die auf mich wartete.

„Albus, ich muss mit dir über Severus reden wegen…"

„Rotes Tuch, Poppy. Ganz rotes Tuch."

„…wegen seinem Job. Was meinst du?"

„Was ist mit seinem Job?", fragte ich zurück und schob meine Wut für später hinter die Ohren.

Poppy wirkte ein bisschen verwirrt: „Na er sollte noch nicht arbeiten. Er ist nicht gesund…"

„Was du nicht sagst", murrte ich in meinen prächtigen Bart.

Poppy schaute mich fragend und leicht verärgert, über die wiederholte Unterbrechung an.

„Severus hat beschlossen seine Sturheit zu beweisen", erklärte ich auffallend geduldig.

„Damit war zu rechnen."

„Wie?"

Poppy seufzte, „Du kennst ihn doch."

„Seine Situation ist nicht glänzend aber das ist kein Grund so zu tun als wäre sie es."

„Was stört dich eigentlich?"

„Er redet nicht mit mir", sagte ich sofort.

„Wir wissen nicht was er erlebt hat und können nicht beurteilen ob er einfach nur Stur ist oder aber traumatisiert."

„Das meine ich nicht, wenn er über die Gefangenschaft nicht sprechen will verstehe ich das. Aber er sagt es ginge ihm gut, obwohl dir das Gegenteil ins Gesicht springt wenn du ihn ansiehst. Er macht Andeutungen, bei denen es dir kalt den Rücken runter läuft, und will sie nicht erklären. Er redet nicht mit mir", schloss ich.

„Was ich jetzt gleich sagen werde wird dir nicht gefallen aber ich sage es trotzdem. Du machst auch häufig Andeutungen ohne sie zu erklären."

„Hmpf, aber ich lasse meine Launen nicht an anderen aus."

„Albus was willst du? Du kennst Severus seit er elf Jahre alt ist und hast dich noch nie über seine Launen beschwert auch nicht über seine Verschwiegenheit. Du hast dich überhaupt noch nie über ihn beschwert. Jedenfalls nicht mir gegenüber."

Ich schwieg.

„Ich schau noch einmal nach ihm, kommst du mit?", fragte mich Poppy.

„Lass mal."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Poppy nach, „Severus braucht dich."

„Ja, ich ihn auch aber ich denke es ist besser wenn du alleine nach ihm schaust. Er weiss, dass er Urlaub haben kann solange er es braucht, vielleicht erwähnst du es noch einmal."

„Verstehe."

Am nächsten Tag hörte ich Minerva's Stimme, dem Wasserspeier das Passwort nennen und bat sie herein ohne auf das Klopfen zu warten.

„Minerva, schön Sie zu sehen. Möchtest Sie eine Tasse Tee?", begrüsste ich sie.

„Danke", erwiderte die Schottin, „Sie sollten mit dem jungen Mr. Potter sprechen. Er scheint etwas aufgebracht zu sein."

Wie immer brachte Minerva das Gespräch direkt auf den Punkt.

„Nun meine Liebe, wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Er hat den Rest der Woche bei Umbridge nachzusitzen."

‚Oha, am ersten Schultag Nachsitzen für eine Woche zu kriegen schaffte nicht jeder. Mein Respekt vor Harry ist gerade einige Meter gewachsten. '

„Er hat sich im Unterricht offen gegen Umbridge geäussert und sie eine Lügnerin genannt."

‚…und gleich wieder geschrumpft. '

„Nun das war nicht sehr schlau", gestand ich.

„Nicht schlau! Es war dumm", präzisierte Minerva, „Albus sie müssen mit ihm reden."

‚Nichts würde ich lieber tun. '

„Nein Minerva. Als Hausvorstand müssen Sie dem Jungen einschärfen, dass er _seinen Kopf in Deckung und sein Temperament im Zaum halten_ soll. So wie wir alles es tun müssen solange Umbridge uns im Nacken sitzt", wiedersprach ich ihr.

„Umbridge ist eine Witzfigur…"

„..die uns gefährlich werden kann", unterbrach ich Minerva sanft, „wenn wir nicht aufpassen. Wir dürfen ihr keinen Grund geben ihre Macht zu demonstrieren."

„Heisst das wir sollen sie akzeptieren? Dulden was sie den Schülern beibringt oder vielmehr nicht beibringt? Die Schüler können es sich nicht leisten, in Verteidigung ein Jahr auszusetzen."

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzer. Minerva verstand nicht wie viel Macht Umbridge hatte. Oder wie wenig ich ihnen entgegen setzen konnte, Umbridge und dem Ministerium.

„Minerva, es ist sehr wichtig was ich jetzt sage. Das was Umbridge jetzt mach ist nichts zu dem was sie tun wird, wenn sie es für nötig befindet. Und es wird nicht viel brauchen damit sie das tut. Verstehen Sie? Umbridge wird all ihre Macht ausnützen, wir können nur beeinflussen wann sie das tun wird. Je später es geschieht desto kleiner wir der Schaden sein den sie damit anrichtet. Der Schaden, des fehlenden Jahres Verteidigung kommt noch hinzukommt."

„Verstehe."

‚Wollen wir's hoffen.'

„Reden Sie mit Harry, er soll sich bedeckt halten."

Leider hielt er sich nicht daran, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, sondern gründete eine Verteidigungsgruppe. Da er das doch tatsächlich im Eberkopf planen musste, hörte es nicht nur Mundunges Fletcher sondern auch Willy Widdershins der zu Umbridge lief um seinen Kopf wegen irgendwelchen, wiederausspuckenden Toiletten, wegen denen Arthur in drankriegen wollte, aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

Als die Neuigkeit von Umbridges Ausbildungserlass Nummer zweiundzwanzig, Hogwarts erreichte, war das Chaos komplett.

Sie hatte die Macht meine Lehrer zu feuern indem diese bei einer ‚Inspektion' schlecht abschnitten. Ich war überrascht, dass sie es auf Sibyll abgesehen hatte, schliesslich stellte sie, aus Sicht des Ministeriums, keine Gefahr dar. Ich hätte eher mit Minerva oder Filius gerechnet.

Ich hatte den dunklen Verdacht, dass im Lehrerzimmer die Wette lief, wer Umbridge am Meisten auf der Nase herumtanzte. Ich tippte auf Gwaine. Er flirtete mit ihr sobald er sie auch nur von weitem sah. Nur zu gerne hätte ich einen Blick auf ihre Notizen, nach der Zaubertrankinspektion geworfen.

‚Er ist so süss. Und so lieb. So hübsch. So dies, so jenes.'

Trotz Ausbildungserlass Nummer zweiundzwanzig nahmen die Lehrer Umbridge nicht ernst, ebenso wie der Grossteil der Schüler. Ich hätte es auch nicht getan, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte wie viel Macht Umbridge hatte oder erteilt bekommen würde. Dolores Umbridge war nicht die schlauste Person aber auch Peter Pettigrew hatte sich schlussendlich als gefährlich erwiesen. Sie schien felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass jeder Bewohner des Schlosses sie fürchtete und es nicht wagen würde gegen ihre Regeln zu verstossen. Mir graute davon was passieren würde wenn sie herausfand, dass dem nicht so war. Sie war eine tickende Zeitbombe deren Hersteller (Fudge) zu dumm, zu blind oder zu naiv war um sie zu aktivieren.

Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ety

Biiiiiiiteeeee!

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	16. Nur ein Traum?

A/N

Ich werde das nächste Kapitel nicht eher online stellen, ehe ich mindestens zwei Reviews erhalten habe.

Sweety

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

*_Es war stockfinster._ _Trotz fehlender Lichtquelle liessen sich die Umrisse eines niedrigen kleinen Raumes erahnen. Die Wände waren aus dunklem Stein geschlagen, grob und kantig. In der Mittel lag jemand am Boden, reglos auf dem Rücken, alle Vieren von sich gestreckt, war er tot? Nein er lebte, ich konnte die Atemwolke sehen offenbar war es kalt._

_Gleichzeitig bemerkte ich, dass er nicht freiwillig in dieser Position auf dem kalten Steinboden lag, er war gefesselt. An Ringen, die aus dem Boden ragten führte ein Seil hindurch, welches sich um die schmalen Hand- und Fussgelenke der Person schlangen. Mir war als würde ein Teil der Dunkelheit weichen. Ich konnte die Person besser sehen. Es war ein Mann, Ende dreissig, gross, schwarze lange Haare. Die Dunkelheit kam zurück um sich kurz darauf wieder zu lichten und plötzlich wieder zurückzukehren und alles zu verschlucken. Ich hörte den Mann husten, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen, sprechen versuchte ich gar nicht erst. Die Dunkelheit drückte mir auf die Augen. Als sie sich wieder ein Stück verzog stand ich neben dem Gefangenen und schaute auf ihn hinunter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Seine Haut war blass und erweckte, in der Dunkelheit, den Anschein, sie würde leuchten. Das Gesicht war hohlwangig mit scharfen Wangenknochen und wurde von einer grossen Nase, ähnlich er meinen, dominiert. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes, dünnes, langärmliges Hemd._

_Ich hörte ein Geräusch, kurz darauf wurde es hell. So blendend hell, wie keine Lampe es zustande gebracht hätte zumal es im Raum nichts gab was hätte Licht erzeugen können. Die Helligkeit war also magischen Ursprungs._

_Der Mann am Boden hatte kurz die Augen fester zusammengekniffen ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben._

_Als ich nach einem leisen _Plopp _versuchte mich umzudrehen, erfuhr ich, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Ein weiterer Mann trat in mein Blickfeld. Er war deutlich älter als der Mann am Boden und trug einen drei-Tage-Bart, sein Gesicht war durch Pokennarben verunstaltet. Dennoch war er edel gekleidet und trug an jedem Finger einen grossen Ring, eine Kette um den Hals und einen kleinen Ohrring. Er kniete sich neben den Gefangenen und legte eine Hand auf dessen Hüfte. Jegliche Reaktion blieb aus auch als sich die Hand ihren Weg unter das Hemd suchte und über die nackte Haut strich. Mit einer plötzlichen ruckartigen Bewegung zerriss der Ältere das dünne Stück Stoff. Da die Reaktion aus blieb, zog er seinen Zauberstab. Ein Schwall, offenbar eiskaltes Wasser, ergoss sich über den Jüngeren. Geschockt schnappte dieser nach Luft, welche ihm verwehrt wurde als sich ein paar Hände um seinen Hals legten und zudrückten._

„_Ich werde dich lehren mich zu ignorieren", sagte der Ältere mit sanfter Stimme, die so gar nicht zu seiner Handlung passen wollte. _

_Der Gefangene keuchte. Als wäre nichts gewesen, setzte er sich neben sein Opfer. Die Hand nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf und strich über den entblössten Oberkörper, wie über das Fell eines Hundes, den man streicheln konnte wenn man gerade Lust dazu hatte._

„_Wirst du jetzt artig sein und mir sagen was ich wissen will? Sonst bin ich gezwungen dir sehr weh zu tun", sagte er in dem Ton, indem man einem Kind ein Schlaflied vorsingen würde. _

_Er griff mit der freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab, den er auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte, und liess dessen Spitze über den Oberkörper seines Opfers gleiten. Er spielte mit der Angst des Jüngeren. Wenn dieser Angst hatte dann versteckte er es gut. Der Alte registrierte mit einem Stirnrunzeln die geschlossenen Augen des Jungen. Ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen als er mit geballter Faust zweimal auf den Jüngeren einschlug, auf den Kopf._

„_Schau mich an, ich will dich nicht unnötig verletzten", flüsterte er mit seiner Guter-Onkel-Stimme._

_Der Blick des Jungen war leicht weggetreten als er den Kopf nach den Schlägen zurückdrehte. Über seinem linken Auge war ein tiefer Schnitt, vermutlich verursacht durch einen der hässlichen Ringe. Schwarze Augen blickten den Folterer an._

„_Sehr gut, ich sehe wir verstehen uns", wurde er gelobt, „ wirst du mir jetzt sagen was ich wissen will?"_

_Schweigen_

_Das Gesicht des Alten wurde in Sekunden von einem freundlicher alter Mann zu einer Fratze. Er stand auf und trat einige Schritte zurück. Hob seinen Zauberstab über den Kopf aus dessen Spitze ein langes dünnes Stück Leder wuchs. _

_Er holte aus und schlug zu._

_Ich schrie zeitglich mit dem Geschlagenen auf…*_

…und fuhr aus dem Schlaf.

„Severus!"

Die Schreie meines Schützlings hallten mir in den Ohren wieder als ich um zwei Uhr nachts in meinem Bett sass und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Nachdem sich mein Herzschlag normalisiert hatte stand ich auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer und griff nach dem Flohpulver.

Severus Räume waren dunkel. Seit meinem letzten Besuch war eine gute Woche vergangen, damals hatte ich anderes zu tun als mich umzusehen. Einzelne Umzugskartons standen noch herum. Einzig die Bücher schien er ausgeräumt zu haben, denn die Regale waren zum Bersten voll. Neben dem alten Ledersessel den ich schon kannte, standen eine nicht ganz so abgenutzte Couch und ein kleines Kaffeetischchen. Um den Rest des Appartements zu inspizieren war ich zu müde und meine Nerven zu strapaziert. Ich huschte auf leisen Sohlen ins Schlafzimmer. Das erste was ich tat, war das Fenster zu öffnen. Die Luft im Zimmer war so dick, als würde man durch ein Tuch atmen.

Severus lag im Bett, auf der rechten Seite und ruhig schlafend. Ein Fuss lugte unter der Bettdecke hervor. Ich deckte ihn im Vorbeigehen zu und stellte mich auf die linke Seite des Bettes. Das Gesicht des Schlafenden wurde vom Mondlicht beleuchtet. Meine Hand machte sich selbstständig und ein Finger streichelte sanft und vorsichtig Severus' Wange. Wollte ihn auf keinen Fall wecken. Das Mondlicht liess die harten Kanten in seinem Gesicht verschwimmen, plötzlich fiel mir auf wie jung er war.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf die Bettkante, beugte mich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mein Junge", flüsterte ich so leise, dass ich es selbst kaum hörte.

Schliesslich sass ich da, betrachtete abwechseln Severus und den Mond und föhnte eines meiner Hobbies: Nachdenken.

„Wieso sitzt du um halb drei nachts im Nachthemd auf meinem Bett?"

Als ich mich das letzte Mal so erschrocken hatte, habe ich meine Schwester tot auf dem Fussboden liegen sehen.

„Severus, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt", beharrte er wie ein Dreijähriger.

Er lag mit dem Rücken zu mir und hatte den Kopf gedreht um mich ansehen zu können.

„Ich musste dich sehen", gestand ich ohne die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Soll ich erzählen, dass ich von ihm geträumt hatte, denn ich war mir inzwischen sicher, dass er es war, der gefesselt auf dem kalten Steinboden gelegen hatte.

„Da sieht man dich für eine Woche nicht und stellt plötzlich fest, dass du nächtliche Besuche machst. Du steckst doch voller Überraschungen", schnarrte er.

„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Severus."

„Wie nobel…"

Ich hauchte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Schläfe und verschlug ihm damit erfolgreich die Sprache.

„Nicht streiten. Hör auf dein Gift zu versprühen ich bin mir keiner Tat bewusst, mit der ich das verdient hätte", ich sprach mit meinem besten Lehrer Ton, sanft aber bestimmt.

Severus drehte den Kopf von mir weg.

War ein eingeschnappt? Nein, er dachte nach.

Worüber auch immer er nachdachte, er kam zu einem Schluss. Entschlossen setzte er sich auf und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, klopfte neben sich auf das Bett. Ich setzte mich bereitwillig neben ihn auf die Bettdecke.

„Willst du erfrieren?", fragte er mich.

Ich war verwirrt bis er die Decke unter mir hervorzog und über meine Beine warf. War das richtig im selben Bett mit ihm zu sein? Schliesslich war er, verhältnismässig, gesund und ich musste ihn auch nicht trösten. Ich wusste nicht wie Severus homosexuellen gegenüber stand und hoffte nur, dass er nie von meiner Neigung erfuhr. Ich machte kein Geheimnis draus, natürlich achtete ich darauf was ich sagte, wenn Leute wie Rita Kimmkorn in der Nähe waren, aber sonst? Na gut, ich hatte nie jemandem, der nicht als Liebhaber in Frage kam, erzählt, dass ich schwul war. Aber das ging auch niemanden etwas an. Meine Erfahrungen sagten jedoch, dass Frauen im Allgemeinen schwulen Männern gegenüber toleranter waren als heterosexuelle Männer. Wie auch immer, ich würde das Risiko, Severus ungewollt von mir zu stossen nicht eingehen. Ich wollte nichts von ihm solange ich das wusste, reichte es um mit ihm in einem Bett zu liegen, _unter_ der Bettdecke.

Also sassen wir nebeneinander und lehnten an das Kopfende. Jetzt wo ich Severus' schlafwarmen Körper neben mir spürte, wurde mir bewusst, wie unterkühlt ich war. Ich hob fragend einen Arm, ein kurzes Nicken liess ihn mich um Severus knochige Schultern legen und den dünnen aber warmen Körper an mich drücken.

„Wir waren beide nicht ehrlich zueinander", begann er.

„Ja", gestand ich einfach.

„Was willst du von mir wissen?", sprang er nach einigen schweige Minuten über seinen Schatten.

„Wieso sagst du mir nichts wenn es dir schlecht geht?"

„Gewohnheit, schätze ich."

„Schätzt du?", fragte ich ungläubig, „nun dann müssen wir sie dir abgewöhnen. Warum hast du sie dir überhaupt erst angewöhnt?"

Diese Frage war noch interessanter als die letzte.

„Weil ich in der Zeit in der es mir am schlechtesten ging niemanden hatte, den es gekümmert hätte. Und im Gegensatz du damals scheinen es jetzt nur kleine Wehwehchen zu sein ", sagte Severus leise.

„Welche Zeit?"

„Die zwei Jahre zwischen meinem Schulaustritt und dem Sturz des dunklen Lords."

„Du weisst, dass es mich kümmert, oder?"

„Ja", das klang wie eine Frage, „seit ich aufgeflogen bin, Albus, und ich frage mich warum?"

Ich war mir sicher die Frage gefunden zu haben, die für Severus' Launen mir gegenüber verantwortlich war. Nachdenklich schaute ich ihn an. Bilder meines Traumes wirbelten durch meinen Kopf. Da konnte ich nicht anders als ihn fester an mich zu drücken und meinen Kopf an seinen zu legen: „Es tut mir so leid."

Er runzelte die Stirn: „Was?"

Ich holte Luft für eine längere Rede: „Ich habe mich nie um dich gekümmert. Weder als Schüler noch als Lehrer oder Spion."

„Du konntest nicht wissen, dass…"

„Doch", gestand ich, „ich wusste es. Nein ich wusste es nicht aber ich ahnte es und das alleine hätte genügen sollen. Ich vermutete, dass Voldemort dir zusetzte, Severus und habe mir eingeredet, dass du dich schon um dich kümmern würdest, als ob du das je getan hättest. Schliesslich war Voldemort fort und du ein Teil des Kollegiums. Nach vierzehn Jahren ist er wieder da und du angeblich tot, einfach so. Dann gehe ich meinen Bruder besuchen und finde dich dort wo du per Portschlüssel gelandet bist, _halb tot_. Ich bringe dich nach Hogwarts, Poppy ist nicht da also kümmere ich mich um dich. Endlich, das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit habe ich mich um dich gekümmert…und ich hab geweint."

Severus schaute auf seine Hände und reagierte nicht als ich meine sentimentale Rede beendet hatte. Ich hob sanft sein Kinn und brachte ihn dazu mich anzusehen.

„Ich habe geweint als ich sah was sie mit dir gemacht hatten", versicherte ich ehe es mir siedend heiss einfiel, „Rookwood!"

Severus riss die Augen auf, sein Körper verkrampfte sich und sein Atem stockte.

Ich versuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, war aber bald überfordert damit ihn überhaupt im Bett zu halten. Er versuchte sich von mir loszureissen, vermutlich um wegzulaufen. Ich hielt ihn fest indem ich meine Arme im letzten Moment bevor er mir entwischte, von hinten um seinen Oberköper schlang, so seine Arme fesselte, und mit meinem ganzen Gewicht dranhing.

Erst als er vor Anstrengung keuchend und zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig vor mir lag wagte ich es, meine eigene verkrampfte Haltung zu lockern. Ich suchte nach der Bettdecke die zu Boden gefallen war, deckte uns zu und packte ihn fest darin ein.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versteckte sein Gesicht an meinem Bart und…weinte.

Ich verzichtete darauf sinnlose Worte zu flüstern und summte ein altes Schlaflied vor mir her.

„Wie?"

Ich seufzte: „Da wir gerade ehrlich zueinander sind: Ich habe es geträumt."

Er antwortete nicht auf meine Offenbarung aber ich wusste, dass er mir zuhörte.

„Es war ein dunkler, niedriger Raum aus Stein. Ein Mann lag gefesselt am Boden, ein zweiter kam dazu. Er wollte etwas wissen, der andere hat nichts verraten. Da hat er ihn geschlagen. Er hat dich geschlagen."

Ich legte meine Arme um Severus dünnen Körper und drückte ihn.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er mich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte ich, „stimmt meine Beschreibung mit dem überein was passiert ist?"

Er überlegte: „Deine Beschreibung dunkel und niedrig, ist nicht sehr ausführlich aber…"

„Aber was?", drängte ich vorsichtig.

„Rookwood hat mich nie geschlagen."

„Du wurdest geschlagen aber nicht von Rookwood?"

„Ja."

„Aber Rookwood war auch an deiner…Befragung beteiligt?"

„Ja."

Ich machte eine Pause und überlegte.

„So sieht du also aus, wenn du Theorien aufstellst", stellte Severus fest, „lässt du mich daran teilhaben."

„Gib mir eine Minute", murmelte ich.

Er schwieg und schloss die Augen.

„Bist du eingeschlafen?", fragte ich flüsternd.

„Nein", seine Antwort war nur ein Hauch.

Anscheinend war er kurz davor.

„Schlaf, wir reden morgen."

„Nein", wiedersprach er, „morgen werden wir nicht mehr ehrlich zueinander sein."

Da hatte er möglicherweise nicht unrecht.

„Ich halte es für möglich, dass mein Unterbewusstsein alles was es über dich und deine Gefangenschaft weiss, versucht zu verbinden. Ich habe den Schnitt über deiner Augenbraue versorgt."

„Und warum Rookwood?"

„Ich habe ihn schon mehrfach gesehen und wusste, dass er ein Todesser ist. Andere Todesser hätte ich vermutlich gar nicht erkannt."

„Hm."

„Stört es dich?"

„Hm?"

„Dass ich auf diese Art erfahre, was während deiner Gefangenschaft passiert ist?"

„Nein, ich denke es hätte nicht besser kommen können."

Jetzt war ich baff: „Wie?"

„Erstens sind die Tatsachen verdreht und zweitens bleibt es mir erspart, deine Neugierde zu befriedigen indem ich darüber spreche."

„Es würde dir gut tun darüber zu reden."

„Möglich."

„Du weisst, dass ich für dich da sein möchte."

„Ja."

Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Ich werde das nächste Kapitel nicht eher online stellen, ehe ich mindestens zwei Reviews erhalten habe.

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

**Finny:** Ich mag deine Reviews weil sie sich nicht nur auf die Geschichte, sondern auch

auf meinen Schreibstil konzentrieren. Das ist ein eine schöne Motivation für mich.

**Sam: **Schön dass du mir die Treue hältst.

Tja, das Weiterschreiben kannst du beschleunigen wenn du weiter fleissig reviewst.

*hoffnungsvoll schau*

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY

„Frühstück!", rief ich.

Dobby hatte es auf meinen Wunsch hin in Severus' Räume gebracht. Dieser lag noch im Bett und schien irgendwie von meinem Morgenruf, aus einem mir völlig unbekannten Grund, nicht besonders angetan zu sein.

Fünf Minuten später kam er aus dem Schlafzimmer gewankt und legte sich auf die Couch.

„Wer wird denn jetzt schon wieder schlafen wollen?", fragte ich gutgelaunt.

Severus brummte und rollte sich zusammen.

„Komm iss etwas", versuchte ich ihn zu motivieren, „eine Kleinigkeit reicht schon aus. Wie wäre es mit Joghurt?"

„Hm"

Ich verstand es als ein ‚ja', öffnete ihm ein Karamell Joghurt und reichte es ihm zusammen mit einem Löffel.

Er nahm es nur wiederwillig an.

„Musst du nicht in der grossen Halle essen?", fragte er mich.

„Nein", antwortete ich während ich Kaffee einschenkte, „ich muss gar nichts."

Er nahm die Tasse Kaffee, wesentlich williger, entgegen und trank ihn mit einem Schluck halb leer.

Ich musterte ihn. Den dünnen Körper hatte er wieder unter einem weiten Mittelalterhemd versteckt. Dessen Ärmel-Saum war eng anliegend damit er nicht störte. Die Ärmel waren weit und luftig. Der Stoff fiel in geordneten senkrechten Falten und wurde von einem dünnen Band um die Hüfte, davon abgehalten zu sehr zu flattern. Doch gelang es ihm mit allen Tricks nicht zu verbergen wie mager er war. Dazu kam eine ungesunde Blässe, tiefliegende Augen und eine Müdigkeit, die sich in jede Pore seines Körpers gegraben zu haben schien.

„Nichts desto trotz, muss ich meine Bürozeiten einhalten", bemerkte ich und stand auf, „ich komme heute Abend wieder."

Beim Vorbeiehen sah ich, dass er das Joghurt nicht angerührt hatte. Kurz entschlossen machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety 

„Er isst wie ein Hamster", schloss ich meinen Bericht von gestern Abend und heute Morgen.

„Ich weiss", erwiderte Poppy, „da du dich letzte Woche wie ein trotziges Kind verhalten hast, musste ich mich um Severus kümmern. Dass er nicht in der Lage ist sich selbst zu versorgen muss ich hoffentlich nicht extra erwähnen, oder?"

Ich schwieg, leicht beleidigt und verlegen.

‚Trotziges Kind, hmpf.`

„Ich weiss, dass er kaum isst aber ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen."

„Sollen wir ihn verhungern lassen? Er sieht nach dieser einen Woche deutlich schlechter aus als zuvor. Was kann ich tun?"

„Es geht ihm schlechter weil er sich nicht schont. Die Infusion verhindert, dass _ruhende_ Patienten _weiter _abnehmen. Doch er ruht nicht, er arbeitet so hart wie es ihm möglich ist. Wenn er sich ausruhen würde und an die Infusion angeschlossen bleiben würde, könnte sich sein Zustand stabilisieren. Das ist das was du erreichen musst. Bringe ihn dazu sein Zustand zu akzeptieren und entsprechend zu handeln."

„Severus?"

Ich streckte den Kopf durch seine Tür. Er war nirgends zu sehen, nach einem Blick ins Schlafzimmer blieb nur noch das Labor übrig.

Zuerst dachte ich, der Erdboden hätte ihn verschluckt doch dann hörte ich Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer.

„Severus? Alles okay?"

„Komm rein, Albus."

Ich liess mich natürlich nicht zweimal bitte und öffnete die Türe. Er sass auf dem Boden und blinzelte müde zu mir hoch. Ein sehr eindeutiger Geruch hing in der Luft: Er hatte sich erbrochen.

Ich musste zwangsläufig an meine Erfahrungen mit Bertie Botts Bohnen denken.

„Komm Junge", sagte ich, hob ihn hoch und stellte ihn auf die Füsse. Seine Beine waren nicht in der Lage den Körper zu tragen. Er knickte ein und sackte zusammen.

„Was glaubst du warum ich hier sitze? Weil es so warm und gemütlich ist?", fragte er mich ohne seine übliche Portion Spott.

Ich verwendete denselben Trick wie damals im Eberkopf, um ihn auf meine Arme nehmen zu können und ihn im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch zu legen. Natürlich nicht wegen seines Gewichts sondern weil ich ein alter Mann war, ein sehr alter Mann.

Ich strich über Severus' Stirn, seine Temperatur war höher als sie sein sollte. Er schaute mich aus glasigen Augen an, nein, er schaute durch mich hindurch. Ich hockte neben der Couch, Severus Kopf in meine Armbeuge gelegt.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Hals", hauchte er.

Natürlich. Das Erbrechen lässt schön grüssen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Warm oder kalt?"

„Warm, bitte."

Ich half ihm aus einer herbeigezauberten Tasse, Tee zu trinken.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen?"

„Essen", flüsterte er.

„Warum?", fragte ich ratlos. Heute Morgen hatte er nicht den Eindruck gemacht als wäre er scharf darauf.

„Soll gut sein", erwiderte er spöttisch.

„Warum wolltest du heute Morgen nichts essen?"

„Übelkeit."

„Das hat einen Grund, Severus. Es ist eine Wahrung. Natürlich sollte man essen wenn man so stark untergewichtig ist wie du aber du musst vorsichtig sein", beschwor ich ihn, „in deinem Zustand bringt dir Nahrung mehr schaden als nutzten. Severus?"

Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und er reagierte nicht auf meine Worte. Ich holte meinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Diagnosezauber: Er war ohnmächtig.

Kurz entschlossen hob ich ihn erneut hoch und verliess mit ihm seine Räume.

Fawkes legte fragend den Kopf schräg als ich mit Severus auf den Armen meine Räume betrat und ihn im Gästezimmer auf das Bett legte.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut, Fawkes", sprach ich mit meinem langjährigen Freund, „er wird uns für eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten. Sei so gut und hole Poppy her, unauffällig. Umbridge darf das nicht erfahren."

Der Phönix verschwand.

Poppy liess sich von Fawkes transportieren und brachte, vorsorglich, die Infusion mit. Sie stutzte als sie merkte, dass ich Severus in mein Gästezimmer gebracht hatte. Doch sie machte keine Andeutungen oder stellte verdeckte, eindeutige Fragen. Ich war ihr dankbar dafür. Severus war in seinem jetzigen Zustand auch alles andere als sexy, im Gegenteil, ich könnte heulen. Hätte sie mir vorgeworfen mich Severus, in dessen besch…eidenen Zustand an den Hals zu werfen, hätte ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie den Rest des Schuljahres neben Umbridge sitzen müsste.

„Was ist passiert?", holte mich Poppy aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich habe mir deinen Vorschlag zu Herzen genommen und wollte mit ihm sprechen. Er sass auf dem Badezimmerboden, hatte sich erbrochen und war zu schwach um sich selbst zu helfen. Er sagte, er hätte versucht zu essen obwohl sein Magen ihm davon abgeraten hat.

Als er ohnmächtig wurde habe ich ihn hierher gebracht. Hier kann ich mich um ihn kümmern und um dich zu holen, kann ich Fawkes schicken", der Feuervogel bestätigte meine Worte mit einem leisen Trällern, „Umbridge wird nichts merken."

Poppy schaute skeptisch.

„Ich kann unauffällig jeder Zeit nach ihm schauen, weil ich vorher nicht durch das ganze Schloss laufen muss. Oder das Flohnetzwerk benutzen, dass, wie du vielleicht weisst, vom Ministerium kontrolliert wird."

„Ist er damit einverstanden?", fragte mich Poppy.

Ich schaute auf Severus' blasses Gesicht und erinnerte mich an letzte Nacht. Er hatte, nach unserer Aussprache selig wie ein Baby, in meinen Armen geschlafen. Nicht dass ich ihm das sagen würde.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt wenn du das meinst aber ich denke er hat kein Problem damit in meiner Nähe…in meinen Räumen zu sein."

„Meinetwegen", gab die Krankenschwester schliesslich ihre Zustimmung, „aber du wirst ihn fragen sobald es möglich ist. So krank er auch ist, es gibt keinem von uns das Recht ihn zu entmündigen."

„Das war auch nicht mein Plan", erwiderte ich.

Poppy schaute mich streng an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas von mir wollte.

„Albus", sagte sie langsam, „ich muss mich um ihn kümmern. Das schliesst waschen mit ein, wärst du so freundlich…?"

„Natürlich", sagte ich schnell und huschte aus dem Raum. Ich hatte ihn gewaschen als Poppy nicht da war, sprich als es nötig war. Aber jetzt Poppy zuzusehen wie sie den Teil ihres Jobs erledigte, den ich nie hätte machen dürfen, war das unnötigste, und für Severus vermutlich peinlichste, überhaupt.

Also vertrieb ich mir die Zeit mit der Zubereitung einer Kanne Tee.

Als ich zurück ins Zimmer schlüpfte war Poppy gerade dabei die Infusionsnadel zu fixieren. Severus trug den schwarzen Seidenpyjama und Fawkes hatte sich in einem freien Zipfel der Bettdecke ein Nest gegraben und sich hinein gekuschelt.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte ich Poppy.

„Nun, wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass er sich ausruht und an der Infusion angeschlossen bleibt, bis sein Zustand stabil genug ist um mit fester Nahrung weiter zu machen."

„Muss er die ganze Zeit im Bett liegen bleiben?"

„Das wäre natürlich das Beste für seinen Körper aber es würde seiner Psyche schaden. Es ist schwer zu sagen was er wird tun können. Er ist der Einzige, der das entscheiden kann. Ist er müde kann er tagelang im Bett liegen ist er unruhig kann er lesen, er kann auch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, _wenn _er sich dazu in der Lage_ fühlt_. Zu mehr wird er vermutlich gar nicht fähig sein, jedenfalls nicht ohne an seine Grenzen zu gehen und genau das gilt es zu verhindern. Um es kurz zu machen: Er kann tun und lassen was er will solange er sich an die Warnungen hält, die sein Körper ihm geben wird, sollte es zu viel werden. Es wäre natürlich vorzuziehen wenn er sich gar nicht so weit anstrengt, dass sein Körper ihn warnen muss."

„Und die Infusion?"

„Behält er soweit es möglich ist."

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Fawkes weckte mich spät in der Nacht.

„Was ist denn mein Freund?"

Der Phönix trällerte und schwebte davon. Ich kroch aus meinem warmen Bett und folgte ihm. Severus sass aufrecht im Bett und blinzelte ins Licht als ich die Türe aufdrückte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich ihn.

Er liess den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, über sich und die Infusion, dann schaute er mich fragend an.

Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf die Bettkante.

„Du bist in meinem Gästezimmer. Ich hielt es für das Beste und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, kannst du gerne hier bleiben", ich hielt mich nicht lange mit Erklärungen auf. Er wird meine Gründe kennen wenn er erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdachte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich erneut.

Er rieb sich über die Augen

„Hast du geträumt?", riet ich.

Als er nickte setzte ich mich neben in und legte einen Arm um seinem Rücken und den Kopf an seine Schulter. Zu meiner Freude wiedersetzte er sich nicht sondern lehnte sich gegen mich.

Ich hielt ihn schweigend fest, bis er mir zu schwer wurde.

„Komm leg dich hin", wies ich ihn an und schob ihn sachte von mir weg.

Er gehorchte und verschwand fast in dem grossen weichen Kissen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Ein Glas Wasser war schnell aufgetrieben und ebenso schnell geleert. Ich füllte es erneut und stellte es auf seinen Nachttisch.

„Du musst das nicht tun", flüsterte Severus.

„Was nicht tun?", fragte ich obwohl ich eine wage Ahnung davon hatte was er meinte.

„Mich verhätscheln, ich bin nicht aus Glas, weisst du?"

‚Stimmt, du bestehst aus Haut und Knochen. '

„Ja weiss ich."

„Es gibt bestimmt andere Möglichkeiten, vielleicht…"

„Hätte ich es für nötig gehalten eine ‚andere Möglichkeit' für dich zu finden, hätte ich es getan. Da ich da aber nicht habe, bedeutet das, dass ich dich bei mir haben möchte. Weisst du, es gibt Menschen, die sich in einem abgelegenen Viertel ein Haus kaufen und Schilder wie, ‚Automatischer Stupor bei unerlaubtem betreten dieses Grundstückes' an ihre Gartenzäune hängen. Dann gibt es diese Menschen, die tagsüber mit ihren Kollegen und Freunden zusammen leben aber Abends froh sind wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben. Und dann gibt es diese Menschen, die ohne Gesellschaft anderer, kaum etwas mit sich anzufangen wissen und zu denen gehöre ich."

Ich hatte mich wieder auf die Kante gesetzt und beobachtete ob er verstanden hatte, was ich ihm habe sagen wollen.

„Dann solltest du dir Gesellschaft suchen, die vom selben Schlag ist wie du", riet er mir.

„Ach was", winkte ich ab, „wir können zusammen reden wenn du reden willst, wir können zusammen schweigen wenn du schweigen willst.

Hauptsache wir tun es zusammen."

Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Nur noch leicht erhöhte Temperatur", verkündete ich fröhlich, „aber du solltest trotzdem viel trinken…und ruhen."

Er verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und schloss die Augen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", flüsterte ich.

„Und ich bin froh hier zu sein."

„Severus, Poppy hat dir Ruhe verordnet und ich stimme ihr zu. Ich kann mich vage daran erinnern dir Erholungszeit angeboten zu haben und wäre wirklich sehr froh, wenn du davon Gebrauch machen würdest."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja"

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

Ich zögerte: „Bist du einverstanden? Ich kann und will dich zu nichts zwingen aber es ist besser für alle."

„Wie das?"

„Du hast Zeit zu genesen, Poppy hat weniger zu tun und ich muss mir weniger Sorgen um dich machen."

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig verwirrt", gestand er und öffnete die Augen.

Nun war ich auch verwirrt: „Warum?"

„Ich arbeite nun vierzehn Jahre als Lehrer und etwas mehr als Spion und nie hast du den Eindruck gemacht als würdest du dir Sorgen um mich machen oder dass meine Meinung irgendein Gewicht hätte. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Moody irre ist. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mit dem Werwolf eine Katastrophe geben wird. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Lockhart ein Trottel ist. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Quirrel zu komisch war, als dass er nur ein Zusammentreffen mit einem Vampir gehabt hätte. Was ich dich immer schon einmal fragen wollte, wieso hast du mir eigentlich aufgetragen ihn im Auge zu behalten wenn du nicht vor hattest auf mich zu hören?"

Ich hatte den Mund geöffnet um ihm in der ‚Werwolf Katastrophe' zu wiedersprechen doch er hatte mir gerade die Sprache verschlagen.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass es dir leid tut! Damit kann ich nichts anfangen", fauchte er mich an, als ich tief Luft holte.

Er hatte sich auf dir Ellbogen aufgestützt und seine Augen blitzten. Ich nutzte das aus um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm das zu vermitteln, was man mit keinem, noch so ehrlich gemeinten, ‚es tut mir leid' ausdrücken konnte.

Eine Entschuldigung von Herzen.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEETY

Das mit den Reviews hat wunderbar geklappt und deshalb bleibt es auch so: max. zwei Reviews bevor ich weiterschreibe.

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Nicht böse sein, ich war erkältet und mein PC spinnt deshalb hat es ein bisschen gedauert.

Übrigens haben wir Review Nr. 20 erreicht, als Bedrohung für meine treuen Leser werde ich mich mit dem Schreiben

des nächsten Kapitels beeilen.

Es bleibt aber dabei, dass ich erst poste wenn ich min. zwei Reviews bekommen habe.

**Cild: ***Grins* und wie süss sie sind.

Ob sich mehr entwickelt?

Nein, Albus Gefühle für Severus liegen, wie der Titel schon sagt,

im Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis.

Severus ist bei mir übrigens nicht schwul.

Ich habe ein anonymes Review erhalten, das darf man selbstverständlich auch ich freue mich über jedes,

nur kann ich darauf nicht antworten.

Vielen Dank trotzdem.

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

Sweety

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEETY

Die folgenden Tage verliefen recht schnell.

Severus schlief häufig und lang und ich kümmerte mich um alles was auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. Immer häufiger waren das rosarote Pergamente, von wem die wohl kommen? Ich könnte schwören, dass Umbridge sie parfümiert hat. Die Abneigung der Schüler und auch der Lehrer nahm immer grössere Ausmasse an. Umbridge merkte es entweder nicht oder es kümmerte sie nicht oder, was ich am wahrscheinlichsten fand, sie verwechselte es mit Respekt.

Umbridge wurde allmählich zu genau dem gefährlichen Störenfried, den ich gefürchtet hatte. Sie erliess Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig der den Schülern jede Mannschaft, die über drei Mitglieder hatte verbat. Ich war mir sicher, dass der Grund dafür, Harrys neue Verteidigungsgruppe war, aber es schloss auch Quiddich mit ein und das machte mich so richtig sauer. Quiddich wurde in Hogwarts länger gespielt als Umbridge Jahre alt war und sie erlaubte es sich tatsächlich es zu verbieten. Das war auch der Grund aus dem ich persönlich Gryffindor die Spielerlaubnis gab.

Doch das erste Spiel der Saison Gryffindor gegen Slytherin wurde ein wahres Desaster. Die Slytherins sangen einen unhöflichen Text um den neuen Torhüter der Gryffindors, Ron Weasley, zu verunsichern was auch wunderbar klappte. Ich fand das natürlich nicht okay und auch Gwaine sah aus als wäre er mit dem verhalten seiner Schüler nicht einverstanden, aber wir waren auch beide Gryffindors. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher das Severus Stolz auf die, typisch Slytherin, Taktik seiner Schüler gewesen wäre. Gryffindor gewann das Spiel weil Harry den Schnatz fing aber gleich darauf den jungen Malfoy verprügelte, zusammen mit George Weasley. Beide landeten in Minervas Büro und wurden von Umbridge mit lebenslangem Spielverbot bestraft, ebenso wie Georges Zwillingsbruder. Gleichzeitig führte sie Ausbildungserlass Nummer fünfundzwanzig ein laut dem sie, kurz gesagt, das letzte Wort hatte wenn es um die Bestrafung von Schülern geht.

Um das Chaos komplett zu machen kehrte auch noch Hagrid von seiner gescheiterten Riesen-Mission zurück und bekam bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Umbridge, mehr oder weniger direkt gesagt, dass er auf Bewährung war egal wie er bei der Inspektion abschnitt.

Kurz vor Weihnachten träumte Harry vom Angriff auf Arthur Weasley. Er sagte mir er habe das Geschehen aus der Sicht der Schlange, mitverfolgt, was mich in meiner Theorie der Verbindung zwischen Harry und Tom bestätigte. Ich veranlasste, dass Arthur gefunden und ins Mungos gebracht wurde. Harry und die Weasley-Geschwister brachte ich per Portschlüssel zum Hauptquartier und informierte Molly. Dieser Traum brachte mich zu meinem nächsten Problem: Okklumentik.

Harry musste Okklumentik lernen, es war eine Sicherheitsmassnahme auf Grund einer meiner Theorien, dass Harrys Anwesenheit in Toms, beziehungsweise Naginis, Geist nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Doch ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass die Verbindung für Tom weniger…spannend war wenn er dadurch keine Informationen über mich oder den Orden bekommen konnte. Deshalb versuchte ich Harry zu meiden und aus demselben Grund konnte ich ihm keine Okklumentik lehren. Meine zweite Wahl währe Severus gewesen, doch erstens konnten sich Harry und Severus nicht leiden und zweitens war eben dieser immer noch ziemlich krank. Ich beschloss, dass ich Minerva bitten würde Harry ein Lehrbuch über Okklumentik zu geben und ihm den Zweck und die Grundlagen zu erklären. Ich hoffte, dass Harry vernünftig genug war dessen Wichtigkeit zu erkennen und wenn nicht, dass seine beeindruckende Freundin Hermine Granger in zum Lernen motivieren konnte bis ich einen geeigneten Lehrer gefunden hatte.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeety

Ich hatte kaum mein Wohnzimmer betreten und schon flatterte Fawkes aufgeregt um meinen Kopf herum.

„Nur die Ruhe, alter Freund", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Der Phönix setzte sich auf seine Sitzstange nahe dem Kamin auf schaute bedeutungsvoll auf die geschlossene Tür des Badezimmers.

Ich klopfte zögernd nachdem mir ein Blick ins Gästezimmer bestätigt hatte, dass dieses leer war. Normalerweise klopfte ich nicht an Badezimmertüren aber Fawkes Verhalten machte mich nervös.

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich leise.

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen", ertönte Severus Stimme gedämpft hinter der Tür hervor, „komm rein."

Ich betrat den kleinen Raum. Severus sass auf dem Deckel der Kloschüssel und hatte sich über den Rand meiner riesigen alten Badewanne gebeugt.

„Severus!", rief ich erschrocken aus als mir der Grund seiner Position ins Auge sprang.

„Ganz ruhig, es ist nicht schlimm."

„Nicht schlimm! Du verblutest!"

Ich packte so viele Handtücher wie ich tragen konnte und eilte an Severus Seite.

„Albus das nennt sich Nasenbluten. Soll gelegentlich vorkommen, besonders gegen die Winterzeit."

Nach näherer Betrachtung stellte sich meine anfängliche Panik tatsächlich als unbegründet heraus. Ich musste trotzdem noch einige Male tief durchatmen. Als ich meine blutbespritzte Badewanne gesehen hatte, kam ich mir vor wie in einem Horror-Film.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Junge", schimpfte ich leise vor mich hin.

„Bluten wie ein abgeschlachtetes Schwein."

Ich ignorierte seinen Kommentar und benetzte eines der Handtücher mit kaltem Wasser um es ihm in den Nacken zu legen.

„Du hast Fieber", stellte ich erschöpft fest.

„Was du nicht sagst."

Severus hatte die Arme auf dem Badewannenrand verschränkt und das Kinn darauf abgestützt, von wo aus das Blut in die Wanne tropfte. Er klang so müde wie ich mich fühlte…und zitterte.

Ich schickte Fawkes zu Poppy, kehrte mit einer Decke zu Severus zurück und legte sie ihm um die Schultern. Zu meiner Schande musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich überfordert war. Früher hiess es man soll sich bei Nasenbluten ein kaltes Tuch in den Nacken legen, das hatte ich getan, und den Kopf nach hinten lehnen. Doch ich hatte auch einmal gehört, dass man das Blut hinausfliessen lassen sollte.

Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange bis Poppy kam. Ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben, worüber ich sehr dankbar war da ich mich nicht in der Lage fühlte mir eine schlaue Antwort einfallen zu lassen, machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Das heisst, sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor Severus Gesicht herum, nur um sich anschliessend auf den Wannenrand zu setzen. Ich hatte mich auf die restlichen Zentimeter der Kloschüssel gequetscht und mich seitlich an Severus Rücken gelehnt. Fragend schaute ich Poppy an.

„Es ist nicht gefährlich, da können wir bloss warten bis es aufhört."

Poppy benetzte ein zweites Handtuch um es auf Severus Stirn zu drücken und ich packte ihn fest in die Decke ein und schlang meine Arme um seinen Bauch.

„Wie ging es dir in den letzten Wochen?", fragte Poppy Severus.

Er reagierte nicht.

„Er war müde und immer leicht fiebrig. Lag die ganze Zeit nur im Bett", antwortete ich für ihn.

Nach einigen Minuten wusch Poppy das Blut von Severus Gesicht.

„Severus komm."

Der Angesprochene öffnete überrascht die Augen. War er eingeschlafen?

„Komm, zurück ins Bett", ich zog auffordernd an seinem Pyjamaärmel. Poppy hatte das Badezimmer verlassen und machte das Gästezimmer frisch

Severus rappelte sich auf blieb aber auf dem Klodeckel sitzen. Ich stand vor im und sah seine glasigen Augen.

„Was hast du, mein Junge", fragte ich sanft.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meinen Bauch. Meine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um seine Schultern.

„ Komm Kleiner, wir bringen dich ins Bett. Dort kannst du dich ausruhen, schlafen und später können wir ein bisschen zusammen plaudern und Tee trinken. Das klingt doch gut?"

Er erwiderte nichts und ich bezweifelte ob er mich überhaupt gehört hatte. Seufzend wandte ich meinen Super-Man Trick an und nahm ihn auf die Arme.

Poppy hatte das Fenster geöffnet und war dabei das Bett frisch zu beziehen. Zum Glück habe ich das blutbefleckte Bettlaken vorhin nicht gesehen, sonst hätte ich befürchtet Severus währe im Schlaf erstochen worden. Ich setzte mich an die Wand, legte Severus Kopf in meinen Schoss und wartete, dass Poppy fertig wurde.

Severus schlief und ich war kurz davor als Poppy verkündete, dass jetzt alles bereit war. Ich stand auf und wankte mit meiner Last zum Bett, legte ihn hin und mich daneben. Vage bekam ich mit, dass Poppy sich um Severus kümmerte, die Infusion anschloss und die Stirn kühlte. Ich wollte ihr helfen doch es wollte mit absolut nicht einfallen, wie man die Augen öffnete und die Arme bewegte. Schliesslich deckte sie uns beide zu und verliess das Zimmer.

sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety

Ich wachte auf weil die Sonne meine Nase kitzelte. Mir war aber absolut nicht nach Aufstehen zumute und da Samstag war, endlich, konnte ich mir den Luxus leisten, noch etwas liegen zu bleiben. Erst als eine antike Uhr, in einer meiner Vitrinen Mittagszeit schlug öffnete ich wiederstrebend die Augen. Severus hatte das Gesicht wegen der Sonne an meiner Brust versteckt und blinzelte mich an, als ich mich bewegte.

„Morgen", flüsterte ich und fühlte seine Temperatur, „alles normal."

Seine Augen waren wieder klar und blickten mich wach an.

„Bist du schon lange wach?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja, aber ich hatte nicht den Wunsch aufzustehen. Warum liegen wir im selben Bett?"

„Bin eingeschlafen schätze ich", wich ich ihm aus, „stört es dich?"

Ich gab mir Mühe möglichst unbekümmert zu klingen.

„Sollte es?"

‚Na los Albus, lass dir etwas einfallen.'

„Das musst du entscheiden."

‚Wie einfallsreich.'

„Wir werden sehen", Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkannte und ich machte es ihm nach.

Wir machten es uns ihm Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Ich bestellte mir ein kleines Frühstück. Severus hatte die Infusion mitgenommen und blieb beim Kaffee. Es war das erste Mal, seit ich ihn in meine Räume geholt hatte, dass es ihm gut genug ging um aufzustehen.

„Was passiert so da draussen?", fragte er mich kaum, dass ich den ersten Bissen meines Frühstücks geschluckt hatte.

„Umbridge erlässt einen Ausbildungserlass nach dem anderen und reisst sich die Schule unter den Nagel ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann. Harry muss Okklumentik lernen aber ich weiss nicht von wem. Es sterben jeden Tag Leute und der Orden hat keine Informationen, es ist nicht deine Schuld", fügte ich hinzu, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass Severus den Kopf hängen liess.

„Ich weiss aber… wenn etwas auf das du Einfluss hattest, in die falschen Bahnen verläuft gibst du dir die Schuld daran."

„Du sprichst von deiner Rückkehr zu den Todessern, nicht wahr?", riet ich.

Er nickte.

„Ich bin nicht…Ich kann nicht beurteilen wie diese Treffen verliefen aber… Hattest du einen Einfluss auf das was geschehen wird wenn du den Raum betratst und Voldemort ,für sich entschieden hatte, das du ein Verräter warst? Hätte es irgendetwas gegeben, das du hättest sagen können um ihm deine Treue zu beweisen?"

Er schaute auf seine Hände: „Er sagte, dass er auf diesen Tag gewartet hatte, an dem ich vor ihm knien würde, seit ich Quirrel daran zu hindern versuchte an den Stein der Weisen zu kommen."

Ich schluckte.

‚Meine eigene Dummheit bringt mich zum Staunen. ‚

„Ich hätte dich niemals zurück schicken dürfen, es tut mir leid."

„Sei nicht albern, Albus. Wir wussten beiden, dass es nicht Risikofrei war aber wir hatten _beide _nicht mit einem beschlossenen Schicksal gerechnet. Du hättest mich nicht gebeten zurückzugehen wenn du es gewusst hättest. Du hast mich darum gebeten um die Chancen des Ordens, die vernichtend klein sind, etwas zu erhöhen ausserdem bist du viel zu nobel um mich zum dunklen Lord zu s_chicken_."

„Dann habe ich dich eben nicht _geschickt_ sondern gebeten aber ich war der Auslöser. Wäre ich nicht gewesen wärst du wohl kaum zu Voldemort zurück gegangen."

Darauf erwiderte er nichts mehr. Erst als ich mein Frühstück beendet hatte sprach er weiter.

„Wie kommst du so plötzlich auf den Gedanken, dass Potter Okklumentik lernen muss?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Er hatte einen Traum, mehr eine Vision."

„Ja"

Ich zögerte, Severus gehörte eigentlich nicht zum Orden.

‚Ach was soll`s ‚

„Er konnte aus der Sicht der Schlange, Nagini, einen Angriff auf Arthur Weasley mit verfolgen. Voldemort hatte von der Schlange Besitz ergriffen um die Ministeriumsabteilung auszuspionieren als sie auf Arthur trafen, der gerade mit der Wache an der Reihe war. Die Schlange hat ihn angegriffen und Harry hatte es mit angesehen. Sein Freund Ron hat Minerva gerufen, die hat sie zu mir gebracht und ich hab sie an den Grimmauldplatz geschaffen, zusammen mit allen anderen Weasley-Kinder. Von dort können sie ihren Vater besuchen. Fawkes habe ich zu Molly geschickt, sie ist am selben Abend ins St. Mungos gereist. Da Voldemort seine Verbindung zu Harry bisher nicht ausnutzte, gehe ich davon aus, dass er nicht davon wusste. Aber Harrys Vision war deutlicher als alles andere zuvor. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er bisher nur in Voldemorts Geist war, wenn dieser besonders glücklich oder zornig war. Wenn dies während des Schlafens geschieht, erlebt er eine Vision, geschieht es im wachen Zustand, schmerzt seine Narbe. Die Vision die er jetzt hatte, war detailliert und hing nicht mit seinen Emotionen zusammen. Er ist unabsichtlich, unbewusst in Voldemorts Geist eingedrungen, Voldemort als erfahrener Okklumens muss dies bemerkt haben. So jedenfalls ist meine Theorie."

Ich rieb mir die Augen, mir schwirrte der Kopf.

„Wenn du davon ausgehst, dass es Potter war, der in den Geist des Dunklen Lords eingedrungen ist, warum muss dann Potter Okklumentik lernen? Liegt es nicht am Dunklen Lord zu verhindern, dass Potter in seinen Geist eintaucht?", fragte Severus.

„Doch", sagte ich langsam, „aber da Voldemort jetzt von der Verbindung weiss muss sich Harry vor ihm verschliessen können. Es wird ihm sicher auch helfen, dass eine Vision wie die kurz vor Weihnachten nicht wieder vorkommt. Durch die Okklumentik lernt er nicht nur seinen Geist gegen Eindringlinge von aussen zu schützen sondern auch seinen eigenen Geist zu kontrollieren."

„Verstehe. Warum lernt er nicht von dir?"

„Ich hoffe, dass ich Voldemort die Verbindung zu Harry weniger schmackhaft machen kann, wenn er dadurch nicht an Informationen über mich und den Orden gerät."

„Meinst du nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord auch grundlos in Potters Geist eindringen würde? Auch wenn er keine Informationen erhält, Potter schadet es trotzdem."

„Ich weiss, und deshalb muss er lernen sich zu schützen."

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Wie?"

„Hast du Potter gesagt warum du ihm nicht Okklumentik lehren kannst?"

„Nein, ich meide ihn soweit es möglich ist."

„Dann solltest du ihm sagen warum."

„Ich befürchte ich kann dir nicht folgen."

„Albus, du unterschätzt wie wichtig du Potter, deinen Mitmenschen allgemein, bist. Wenn du dich Potter gegenüber anders verhältst als sonst merkt er das und wenn du es ihm nicht erklärst, reimt er sich selbst etwas zusammen, etwas Falsches."

Er hatte mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Mit seiner letzten Aussage hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht.

„Warum sagst du es ihm nicht?", fragte mich Severus erneut.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ihm an meinem Verhalten etwas aufgefallen sein könnte. Er wird denken ich habe ihn einfach nicht gehört und…

kurz bevor der Portschlüssel aktiv wurde um Harry und die Weasleys zum Grimmauldplatz zu bringen, hat sich ein Schleier über Harrys Augen gelegt. Es war als hätte Voldemort an seinen Geist geklopft. Verstehst du? Ich befürchte wenn ich auch nur eine Sekunde mit Harry zusammen bin könnte es wieder passieren. Voldemort würde versuchen Harry Dinge tun zu lassen, um mich dazu zu bringen ihn zu töten."

„Ja ich verstehe. Aber wie soll er es jetzt lernen?"

„Ich habe Minerva ein Buch gegeben und sie gebeten, es an Harry weiterzureichen und ihn über den Zweck aufzuklären."

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass das reicht?", Severus klang als hätte ich ihm erzählt, dass Aberforth den Eberkopf aufgeben und ins Kloster gehen wollte, „du kannst über deinen Goldjungen sagen was du willst aber er ist nicht besonders fleissig."

„Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass Miss Granger ihn vielleicht für das Thema begeistern könnte."

„Vielleicht könnte? Ist das nicht ein bisschen wenig?"

„Er soll sich erst einmal in das Thema einlesen bis ich jemanden gefunden habe der es ihm beibringen kann."

„Wie wäre es mit Minerva...oder Filius? Er erzählte mir einmal er würde die Grundlagen beherrschen."

„Das ist das Problem, die meisten der Lehrer oder Ordensmitglieder beherrschen die Grundlagen aber das reicht nicht um es zu unterrichten."

„Kingsley? Moody?"

„Moody lasse ich nur ungern auf Harry los und Kingsley…ist sicher einen Gedanken wert. Aber er hat einen 100% Job als Auror und auch wenn Okklumentik ein Teil der Auroren-Ausbildung ist, ist es ein vernichtend kleiner. Ich bezweifle, dass er über die Grundlagen herausgekommen ist."

„Dann mach ich es."

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Kaffee.

„Wie?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden", erwiderte er schroff.

„Warum?"

„Weil es nötig ist und ich dir etwas schulde."

„Du schuldest mir ni…"

„Überspringen wir diesen Teil."

Ich schüttelte ratlos den Kopf: „Warum, Severus?"

„Sagte ich doch gerade", schnappte er ungehalten über meine Begriffsstutzigkeit, „es ist nötig, dass er Okklumentik lernt und so…niedergeschlagen wie du da sitzt, könntest du etwas Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Sagen wir, ich tue dir einen gefallen, das ist alles."

„Ist das schlau? Du magst ihn nicht und er dich auch nicht. Und du bist noch nicht wieder gesund."

„Sorge dafür, dass Potter dieses Buch liest, bis er damit fertig ist, bin ich sicher in der Lage für einige Stunden in einem Klassenzimmer zu stehen. Was das nicht-mögen betrifft. Ich werde mir Mühe geben."

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEETY

Zwei Reviews = nächstes Kapitel

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


	19. eine flauschige Angelegenheit

A/N

Ich habe mir lange überlegt ob ich dieses Kapitel posten soll,

schliesslich habe ich nur ein Review erhalten. *wein*

Liest hier überhaupt noch jemand mit?

Jedenfalls kommt jetzt doch das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spass

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEETY

Minerva hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und meldete mir einige Tage später, dass Harry das Buch zu Ende gelesen habe.

Severus war, meiner und Poppys Meinung nach, noch nicht wieder ganz gesund. Er sah das anders und wollte den Unterricht mit Harry unbedingt beginnen. Ich hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass er einfach auch meinen Räumen kommen, und etwas zu tun haben wollte. Ich konnte mich nicht wiedersetzten, zumal es höchste Zeit wurde, dass Harry endlich Okklumentik lernte. Ich stellte mir die Frage nach dem Wo.

Mein Büro fiel aus weil ich zwangsläufig auch dort sein würde und in meinen Räumen hatten Schüler nichts zu suchen. Auch im Nord-Ost Turm wollte ich nicht, dass Harry dort war. Es war Severus Rückzugsort und ich hielt es für möglich, dass etwas durchsickern könnte was Severus in Gefahr bringen würde. Damit war die Zahl der Möglichkeiten beschränkt. Das Büro eines anderen Lehrers war zu riskant weil diese keine so effektiven Warnsignale hatten wie einen Wasserspeier. Dasselbe galt für jedes x-beliebige Klassenzimmer.

Die Lösung dieses Problems lieferte mir Umbridge.

Flashback

„Ich erwarte, dass alle Lehrer sich aktiv an der Verfolgung jener Schüler beteiligen, die sich Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig wiedersetzten. Alle diese Schüler sammeln sich an unregelmässigen Tagen und Uhrzeiten im siebten Stock beim Wandbehang von Barnabas dem Bekloppten."

Flashback Ende

Siebter Stock, Barnabas der Bekloppte da klingelt es bei mir. Ich erinnerte mich an einen Zwischenfall, den ich beim Weihnachtsball letztes Jahr erwähnt hatte, und der somit auch von Harry gehört wurde, bei dem ich mit voller Blase eine erstaunliche Sammlung Nachttöpfe fand, die einige Tage später nicht mehr dort waren. Als ich einige Tage später Barnabas den Bekloppten fragte ob er ein Zitronenbonbon möchte, dachte er ich wolle ihn vergiften und hatte versucht mich mit einem Knüppel zu erschlagen. Ich bin rückwärts gestolpert und in einem Schutzbunker gelandet.

So hatte ich endgültig vom Raum der Wünsche erfahren und war gleichzeitig von einem wütenden Strassenräuber gerettet worden.

„Sagt dir der Raum der Wünsche etwas?", fragte ich Severus als ich abends mein Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Ich habe davon gehört", antwortete er gelangweilt und blätterte auf dem Sofa liegend, durch ein Buch, „was ist damit?"

„Es ist der Ort an dem du Harry Okklumentik lehren wirst."

Severus schaute auf, öffnete den Mund um mir eine Frage zu stellen, beantwortete sich die Frage selbst und schloss den Mund.

„Minerva wir Harry darüber informieren wo, wann und bei wem der Unterricht stattfinden wird", erklärte ich.

„Die Arme."

Severus' POV

Ich wollte vor Potter im Raum der Wünsche sein und war entsprechend früh aufgebrochen. Als ich den Raum betrat war er perfekt eingerichtet um Potter Okklumentik ins Hirn hämmern zu können. Der Boden und die Wände waren dick gepolstert und in einer Ecke befanden sich zwei Sessel und ein Kaffeetisch. Wofür das gut sein würde war mir ein Rätsel aber es taugte um auf Potter zu warten, der bestimmt zu spät kommen wird. Ich setzte mich in einen der Sessel um auf Albus' Goldjungen zu warten. Ja, Albus. Er verwirrte mich ein bisschen. Immerhin waren wir im selben Bett aufgewacht und er war nervös was meine Reaktion darauf betraf. Ich machte mir eine gedankliche Notiz und beliess es dabei. Meine Hilfe für Potter hatte ich ihm angeboten weil ich keinen anderen Weg sah, damit Potter Okklumentik lernen konnte. Und das er es lernte war, wie ich fand, essenziell. Sonst würde er alle in seiner Nähe in Gefahr bringen.

Ich hoffte, dass Potter bald auftauchte denn so schwach mein Körper im Augenblich war, was ich weder mir noch Albus noch Poppy gegenüber zugeben würde, mein Geist war ruhelos. Das war ein weiterer Grund aus dem ich Potter freiwillig unterrichtete.

Und ich werde es gut machen, mir meinen Sarkasmus verkneifen, über Potter Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater hinwegsehen. Potter musste Okklumentik lernen.

Eben dieser schlüpfte gerade zur Tür herein und stockte als er mich sah.

„Sie sind pünktlich, ich bin überrascht", gestand ich leise und nickt zum zweiten Sessel hin.

„Guten Abend, Sir."

Potter setzte sich und ich musterte ihn. Er war nicht glücklich hier zu sein aber ich spürte eine gewisse Bereitschaft zu lernen, die mir bei ihm bisher immer gefehlt hatte. Ausserdem war er neugierig, das war gut.

„Sie haben das Buch gelesen?", begann ich möglichst neutral, sowohl im Thema als auch im Ton.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete er leise.

„Haben Sie es verstanden?"

Der Junge überlegte sichtbar, ob er mit mir reden konnte ohne, dass ich ihn gleich fressen würde.

„Professor McGonagall sagte, Okklumentik würde den Geist gegen Eindringlinge von aussen schützen, aber ich verstehe nicht wie das mit meiner Vision vom Angriff auf Mr. Weasley zusammenhängt. Ich erlebte den Angriff aus der Sicht der Schlange."

„Sie werden bemerkt haben, dass sie über eine einzigartige Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord verfügen", begann ich und wartete auf ein bestätigendes Nicken ehe ich weiter sprach, „diese Verbindung existiert nicht erst seit Ihrer Vision. Da der Dunkle Lord diese Verbindung bisher nicht ausgenutzt hat liegt daran, dass er nicht davon wusste. Ihr letztes Eindringen in seinen Kopf war aber so machtvoll, dass es von ihm nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein kann. Der Dunkle Lord hatte zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs Besitz von der Schlang ergriffen, deshalb Ihre Sichtweise."

Potters Augen leuchteten auf. Er hatte begriffen.

„Sir?", fragte er schon etwas mutiger geworden.

Ich schaute ihn an.

„Warum unterrichten sie nicht mehr."

Ich überlegte ob ich ihm eine Antwort geben sollte, sie war nicht wichtig aber Potter musste mir ein Stück weit vertrauen wenn wir Erfolg haben wollten. Unbeantwortete Fragen waren nicht sehr Vertrauensfördern.

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen", sagte ich einfach.

„Wessen Sicherheit, Ihre?", fragte er mich überrascht.

Wahrscheinlich dachte er ich sei auf einer geheimen Mission und wollte mich aushorchen.

„Grösstenteils."

„Sind sie aufgeflogen?"

Ich blickte ihn scharf an.

„Sie haben doch bei den Todessern spioniert, nicht wahr?"

„Ja ich wurde enttarnt."

„Und wer liefert jetzt die Informationen an den Orden?", fragte Potter, aufgeregt etwas, wie er fand, geheimes zu erfahren.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Potters Augen blitzten wie immer dann, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm Neuigkeiten vorenthalten wurden.

„Natürlich wissen sie es, sie sind im Orden."

Jetzt wurde er schon frech.

„Nein Potter ich bin nicht im Orden", wiedersprach ich ruhig.

Er öffnete den Mund um weiter in dem bodenlosen Loch zu graben doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Potter", ich sprach betont leise und eindringlich, „ich habe kein Interesse daran sie anzulügen. Deshalb sage ich Ihnen auch ganz direkt, dass die Aktivitäten des Ordens für sie nicht von Belang sind. Wir sind hier damit Sie Okklumentik lernen und sich und Ihre Freunde vor dem Dunklen Lord schützen können. Alles andere gehört nicht hier her."

Ich lehnte mich zurück und Potter schaute mich gross an. Ich konnte die Räder in seinem Hirn förmlich arbeiten hören.

„Wenn Sie nicht im Orden sind, warum spionierten Sie dann für ihn?", fragte er langsam und ohne Zorn.

„Ich spionierte nie für den Orden. Wie Sie und Ihre Freunde, unter Einsatz gewisser Langziehohren, sicher gehört haben, bin ich unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens nicht beliebt, dies beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich spionierte für Dumbledore, nicht für den Orden, niemals."

Potter nickte. Er hatte verstanden, dass ich nicht hier war um ihm Punkte abzuziehen oder ihn Nachsitzen zu lassen.

„Kommen wir zurück zur Okklumentik. Haben Sie Fragen, die das Buch betreffen?"

„Ja Sir. Das Buch beschreibt etliche Methoden den Geist zu leeren. Woher weiss ich welche für mich die Beste ist?"

„Sie werden feststellen, dass einige Techniken, wie verbluten, schon gar nicht in Frage kommen. Was die übrigen betrifft. Um das herauszufinden sind wir hier. Sobald wir zum praktischen Teil kommen und ich versuchen werde in Ihren Geist einzudringen, liegt es an Ihnen herauszufinden welche am besten zu Ihnen passt. Dabei müssen Sie auf Ihre Stärken bauen. Verstanden?"

Potter nickte.

„Dies ist kein offizieller Unterricht deshalb kann ich Ihnen keine Hausaufgaben geben aber ich schlage vor, dass Sie die Techniken im Buch nochmals durchgehen und diese heraussuchen, die für Sie in Frage kommen. Auf diesen werden wir den weiteren Unterricht aufbauen."

Ich sprach absichtlich im Plural.

„Wir treffen uns in zwei Tagen wieder, selber Ort, selbe Uhrzeit. Und bringen Sie das Buch mit."

Damit war er aus meiner Sicht entlassen. Er zögerte offenbar überrascht, dass das schon alles war.

„Noch Fragen?", fragte ich ungeduldig als er aufstand aber nicht ging.

„Professor,…"

„Wie wir bereits festgestellt haben ist dies kein offizieller Unterricht und ich bin in diesem Sinne kein Lehrer mehr. Sir genügt", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Warum kann ich das nicht von Dumbledore lernen?"

Ich spürte, dass die Antwort wichtig für ihn war, aber es war etwas zwischen ihm und Abus und dieser hatte mir klar gemacht, dass Potter den Grund nicht zu wissen brauchte. Auch wenn ich anderer Meinung war, hatte ich beschlossen in dieses Thema nicht einzugreifen.

Gleichzeitig wollte ich aber auch mein unausgesprochenes Versprechen Potter gegenüber halten und ehrlich zu ihm sein.

„Es ist ein ganz offensichtlicher Grund, Potter. Doch es ist eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und Professor Dumbledore, die wiederum mich nichts angeht. Konzentrieren Sie sich darauf Okklumentik zu lernen, wenn Sie dies beherrschen werden Sie all diese Dinge erfahren, die der Orden jetzt noch verschweigt."

„Danke Sir, gute Nacht."

„Potter, sagen Sie niemandem, wer Ihnen Okklumentik beibringt."

Ich blieb noch einige Augenblicke sitzen. Das war gut verlaufen. Wenn sich Potter jetzt an meine Anweisungen hält, werden wir zusammen klar kommen. Als ich mich erhob, schlotterten mir die Knie. So schnell es ging eilte ich an Albus' Räume zurück, unterwegs zweimal um jede Ecke spähend, und einmal einem knutschenden Paar aus Ravenclaw ausweichend.

Severus' POV Ende

Ich versteckte meine Überraschung raschunter der Chouchdecke als ich Severus die Treffe hinauf steigen hörte.

„Da bist du ja", begrüsste ich ihn, „wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Dein Goldjunge lebt noch."

„Da bin ich aber froh. Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."

Severus schaute mich mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Neugierde an: „Kein Stofftier hoffe ich."

Ich gluckste leise: „Nein kein Stofftier, versprochen. Du hast Weihnachten verschlafen aber ich konnte mir die Möglichkeit dir etwas zu schenken nicht entgehen lassen."

„Laut Punkt fünf in meinem Arbeitsvertrag, kannst du mich beschenken wann immer du willst", erinnerte er mich.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber es ist ein _Weihnachts_geschenk."

Ich holte das verpackte Geschenk unter der Decke hervor und klopfte einladend auf das Polster neben mir. Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte legte ich ihm das grosse, weiche, gryffindorrote Bündel in den Schoss. Severus starrte darauf als befürchtete er es könnte ihn fressen.

Ich übte mich in Geduld während er in Zeitlupe ein Päckchen öffnete. Darunter kam etwas slytheringrünes zum Vorschein. Durch den Farbwechsel mutiger geworden entfernte er das Papier und entfaltete ein Stück Stoff, der sich als Morgenmantel herausstellte.

Als _sehr_ flauschiger Morgenmantel. Severus stand da und schaute das Geschenk an als sei er nicht sicher ob er lachen sollte.

„Probiere ihn an", forderte ich ihn auf und nahm ihm den Morgenmantel ab damit er hinein schlüpfen konnte sobald er sich seiner Laborrobe und des Gehrocks entledigt hatte und nur noch Hemd und Hose trug. Schliesslich drehte ich ihn zu mir um, zog den Mantel zu und machte einen leichten Knoten in den Stoffgurt.

Ich musterte ihn: „Steht dir."

Übermütig wie ich war konnte ich nicht wiederstehen ihm die Kapuze aufzusetzen.

Er schaute mich kurz mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Ärger an dann setzte er sich wieder auf die Chouch und schob die Kapuze zurück in den Nacken. Zu meiner Freude behielt der den Mantel an.

„Warum muss bei dir immer alles flauschig sein?", fragte er mich mit einem leicht genervten Unterton.

„Was meinst du?", tat ich unschuldig.

„Ein flauschiges Stofftier, dann ein flauschiger Morgenmantel. Dazu habe ich flauschige Kopfkissen und Bettdecken, flauschige Frottiertücher."

Jetzt musste ich doch lachen.

„Was ist daran auszusetzen?"

Er überlegte: „Naja, es ist eben flauschig."

„Tatsächlich", ich tat überrascht, „das ist mir ja noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Man erfährt auch immer wieder die unglaublichsten Dinge."

Severus zwickte mich in den Arm, aber ich konnte das, jetzt deutlich amüsierte Funkel seiner Augen sehen.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig", drohte er mir, „Flauschig ist ja gut und schön aber nur in begrenztem Masse."

„Ach wirklich, ich finde, dass nichts flauschig genug sein kann. Jetzt kannst du dich abends in den Bademantel einkuscheln auch harte Kerle haben das manchmal nötig", antwortete ich und konterte sein Zwicken mit einem Schlag auf die Schulter. Nicht fest, so wie man sie unter Kollegen austeilte, doch er zuckte zusammen und zischte.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragte ich überrascht und besorgt.

„Die Verbrennung, als das Haus eingestürzt ist."

‚Das habe ich ja total vergessen.'

„Ist es schlimm? Lass mich sehen", bat ich.

„Ich habe da nicht mehr dran gedacht, ich…"

„Du warst krank", unterbrach ich ihn und legte den Morgenmantel über die Armlehne des Sessels neben mir.

Severus zog sein Hemd aus und drehte sich sitzend mit dem Rücken zu mir. Die Brandblasen waren verschwunden doch wo die Haut zuvor rosa war, war sie jetzt knall rot und häutete sich. Ich strich sachte mit den Fingerspitzen darüber.

„Tut das weh?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Prüfend legte ich die ganze Hand sachte auf seinen Rücken und verglich die Temperatur der verbrannten Stelle mit der heilen Haut.

„Sie ist wärmer", stellte ich fest.

„Ich gehe kalt duschen, vielleicht hilft das", erwiderte Severus und erhob sich.

„Mach das. Ich habe noch eine Paste hier, die ich danach auftragen kann, wenn du willst."

„Danke."

„Albus? Kannst du mir kurz helfen."

Überrascht schaute ich auf. Severus stand nur mit Pyjamahosen bekleidet vor mir und hielt eines jener flauschigen Frottiertücher in der Hand.

„Ja?"

Er gab mir das Tuch, setzte sich und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Das Problem sprang mir sofort ins Auge. Er konnte die verbrannte Stelle nicht selber trocknen ohne die beschädigte Haut noch mehr zu verletzten. Ich tupfte die betroffene Stelle trocken und rieb dann die Paste in seine Haut. Danach zog er sich das Oberteil an und den Morgenmantel darüber.

„Tut dein Schlüsselbein noch weh?", fragte ich

„Nur bei Verrenkungen wie Pyjamaoberteile anziehen. Und es tut nicht weh es ist mehr…einfach unangenehm."

„Knie? Finger? Rippen?", fragte ich

„Das Knie war heute nach dem Treppensteigen etwas steif. Von Finger und Rippen spüre ich nichts mehr."

Der Finger steckte allerdings immer noch in der Schiene, es wird noch bis Samstag dauern bis Poppy sie erstmals entfernen wird. Je nach dem , muss sie wieder dran oder bleibt weg. Ich schenkte uns beiden Tee ein, den ich aufgebrüht hatte während Severus in der Dusche war, und schenkte uns beiden ein. Schliesslich konnte ich nicht widerstehen meine Arme um Severus und meinen Kopf gegen dessen knochige aber flauschig gepolsterte Schulter zu lehnen.

Ein gemütlicher Abend vor dem Kamin.

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEETY

Zwei Reviews = nächstes Kapitel

Meine Review Skala:

O - Ohnegleichen

E - Erwartungen übertroffen

A - Annehmbar

M - Mies

S - Schrecklich

T - Troll


End file.
